


Memories

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: Emma and Regina have been divorced for the last 3 years, but when Emma ends up in a serious car crash and her memories of the last few years are wiped, it’s up to Regina to help fill in the blanks. Regina/Ruby eventually Swan Queen





	1. Chapter 1

The Mayor of Storybrooke was typing a mile a minute at her desk. It was the first Friday of the month meaning that her ex-wife and Sheriff of Storybrooke had their son for the weekend as per their custody agreement. Regina couldn’t wait to kick back with her new girlfriend Ruby without the watchful and unapproving eye of her son Henry. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Ruby, in fact, the two had been rather close most of his life until it came to her starting a relationship with his mother. Henry was a firm believer that his mother only has one true love and it wasn’t Ruby or any other woman. The only person Henry wanted to see his mother with was his other mom, Emma, just like most children of broken homes he longed for the day when they would sit him down and tell him that they’re back together, or that it was all one big sick induced dream, that the divorce never happened at all, but deep down even the truest of all the believers didn’t see that happening anytime soon. 

  
  


The end of Emma and Regina’s marriage came as a surprise to the town of Storybrooke, but for Emma and Regina, it was the right move. For a long time Emma was the love of Regina’s life, but after a while, things began to change and the two eventually grew apart long before they split up. In all honesty, they were only staying together for Henry’s sake until they both agreed that enough was enough and that they deserved better. Mary Margaret cried when Emma broke the news that she would be moving back into her old room in the small loft. The citizens of Storybrooke half expected a war to break out between the two women when word broke out that the Sheriff had moved out of the mansion and it came to a surprise to every onlooker when they saw the two women actually being civil towards one another. There was never any real hatred between the town woman, but that didn’t mean that the two women never faced any conflict since the split. Their main source of conflict being Henry. Regina believed that Henry should stay in his own house and not with his blonde mother, Emma, of course, disagreed to the highest degree, but after months of fighting and walkouts, they came to a liveable agreement, that both them and Henry were somewhat happy with. Monday-Wednesday Henry stayed with Emma in the loft, Regina then had Henry the rest of the week, apart from the first Friday of every month, when Henry would spend part of the weekend with Emma. The agreement worked, for the most part, at least, Regina always kept up her side of the agreement and followed it to a tee. Emma on the other hand often arrived late for pick up and often didn’t keep up with when it was her weekend with Henry. This is what annoyed Regina the most about the blonde as of late, she knew that Emma was a great mother, she had witnessed it first hand. 

 

Regina was almost finished when her phone started to flash from its place behind the computer screen. Without looking at the contact name, she answered placing the phone on loudspeaker. 

 

“Hello?” She questioned absentmindedly while reading over her report. 

 

“Hey, have a caught you at a bad time?” Regina voice at the sound of the blonde's voice, it was often that she and Emma spoke over the phone. Truthfully it had actually been a while since the two women had spoken at all, aside from the short texts and emails that were exchanged because of work and Henry. 

 

“I’m just finishing off a few things...what can I do for you Sheriff?” Regina asked, trying to keep things as professional as possible. 

 

“I’ve lost the babysitter’s number again, could you call her and tell her that I’m gonna be a little late,” Emma explained, anger started to bubble up in Regina, quickly she grabbed the phone and pushed down hard on the speakerphone button, the last thing she needed was her nosey assistant hearing more than she should. 

 

“Seriously Emma! This is the fourth month in a row! When are you going to start taking raising our son seriously?!” Regina scolded the blonde Sheriff. 

 

“That’s not fair Regina! I’m doing my best balancing Henry and work, especially since the barrier to the real world was taken down! Do you know how many bars I’ve had to drag Leroy out of?” Emma snapped back. 

 

“You’re not the only person with a job Emma! Or a life for that matter, you’re father has told me all about the trouble you and that pirate have been getting into!” Regina hissed, annoyed at the blonde. 

 

“Look I’m not having this fight right now. Just call the babysitter for me okay!” Before waiting for a reply the blonde hung up the phone angrily. Regina slammed the phone down hard on her desk, the blonde always knew how to wind her up till she was ready to explode. Leaning back in her chair she slowly began to massage her temple, to stifle off a migraine that was slowly approaching. 

 

After her argument with Emma, Regina called the babysitter hoping she could stay on for a few hours until the blonde could relieve her. Thankfully she agreed, leaving Regina to carry on with her work. 

 

By the time Regina reached the mansion, it was well past 7 in the evening. The house was in silence when she entered, thankful that Emma had already been and gone, Regina stepped out of her heels and made her way into the kitchen to find Ruby standing in front of the stove. 

 

“Hey, baby…” Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around the tall brunette. 

 

“Hey, dinner should be ready soon. Henry wanted pasta.” Ruby turned her head to kiss Regina on the lips quickly, before turning back to Granny’s special pasta sauce. 

 

“Henry? Hasn’t Emma picked him up yet?” Regina asked shocked that the blonde still hasn’t shown up. 

 

“Nope, the babysitter was still here when I got in. He was pretty bummed when he saw that it was me coming through the door and not Emma...what’s her excuse this time?” Ruby mumbled the last part, as she pushed away from Regina to retrieve the pasta out of the cupboard. 

 

“She’s stuck at work again, I’ll call her and see where she is.” Regina was pissed, angrily she selected the blonde's number, as the final ring faded Regina was left with the blondes voicemail. 

 

“Emma it’s Regina! Don’t bother showing up tonight, you’ve already wasted the majority of your night with Henry! I hope whatever it is you are doing was worth it!” Regina hung up angrily. 

 

“That was a bit harsh babe, her life hasn’t exactly been simple since the barrier was taken down. She’ll show up, she loves Henry too much.” Ruby defended the blonde. 

 

“If she loved him as much as she says, she’d be here! On time, not out chasing down a drunk!” Regina snapped at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, Emma just gets me so wound up...forgive me?” Regina pouted while opening her arms for Ruby to enter them. The two stayed in each other’s arms until they heard Henry make his way downstairs. 

 

“Hey, mom...Ruby.” Henry rolled his eyes at the brunette. 

 

“Watch it, young man, I’m not in the mood for your teenage attitude today.” Regina moaned at the young man. 

 

“When is ma getting here?” Henry huffed as he hopped onto his usual seat at the breakfast bar. 

 

“Your mother had to work late tonight Henry, so it looks like you’ll be spending the night with us.” Ruby smiled at the pre-teen before transferring the pasted into the sauce. 

 

“Great…” Henry muttered sarcastically under his breath. 

 

“I know you were looking forward to spending the night with Emma, but this is just something that can’t be helped, Henry.” Regina ran her hands through her hair, preparing herself for one of Henry’s tantrums. 

 

“Whatever, call me when dinners ready.. Henry mumbled before dragging himself out of the kitchen and up to his room, with a large bang Henry cocooned himself in his room for the rest of the night, not even emerging for dinner. 

 

By the time midnight crept around, Emma still hadn’t called or texted Regina, who had spent most of the date night messaging Emma, which of course ticked Ruby off completely. So by the time bedtime game round, Ruby was in no mood to spend the night with Regina like she had planned and prepared to go home. 

 

“Where are you going, honey?” Regina was shocked to see the sight before her when she re-entered the living room to see Ruby putting her coat on. 

 

“I’m just gonna stay at my place tonight.” Ruby shrugged as she moved to lift her bag. 

 

“Is everything okay? I know Henry is in a strop but he should be fine in the morning.” Regina finally put her phone away and walked over to the brunette. 

 

“It’s not because of Henry, it’s because this is the first time tonight that you’ve actually put that phone of yours away! Tonight was meant to be about us, but you’ve spent all night texting Emma freaking Swan!” Ruby shouted, throwing her bag down in temper. 

 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I really am. It’s just, Emma annoyed me so much today, and she’s upset Henry again!” Regina pleaded with the younger woman. 

 

“Emma is always going to annoy you! She’s your ex that’s her job, but you can’t keep letting her get in-between us!” Ruby shouted, as much as she liked Emma, she was beginning to get tired of always being stuck between the two women. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry, I promise that from now on I won’t let her get to me or get in-between us…” Suddenly Regina was interrupted by the flashing lights and blaring ringtone. “Excuse me for a moment…” 

  
  


“Is that Mrs. Swan-Mills?” A strange voice asked on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Formerly, it’s just Mills now. Can I ask who is calling at this ungodly hour?” Regina asked, annoyed that her discussion with Ruby was being interrupted. 

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Mills, but a Mrs. Swan-Mills has just been rushed into our ER and she has you listed as her emergency contact.” Regina almost dropped her phone in shock, Emma had been rushed to hospital after she had spent the entire night sending her the most awful of text messages. 

 

“Oh my god, is she okay? What happened? Where is she?” Regina panicked, as her whole body began to shake. Worriedly Ruby moved over to comfort her girlfriend. 

 

“She was in a horrible car accident just outside of Boston. She’s at Boston General...things aren’t looking good, you should inform her family and get here as soon as possible.” The lady on the other side of the phone explained. 

 

“Oh god...yes, I’ll contact her parents now.” Feeling numb Regina hung up the phone, she couldn’t believe what she had just been told. 

 

“Baby, what happened?” 

 

“I-I have to go, can you watch Henry? I need to get to Boston and call Emma’s parents. Don’t tell him anything, he doesn’t need to know yet, not until I know what is going on. I need to go…” Regina walked away from the brunette absentmindedly. As if autopilot had been turned on inside of her, Regina walked to the door, grabbed her keys, phone and heels and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was a flustered mess when she finally arrived at Boston General. She spent the entire drive there trying to contact the Charmings, but she had no luck. As she entered the emergency room she heard the telltale sound of one Killian Jones coming from the nurses station. With rage building up Regina belined for the pirate. 

 

“What the hell happened Killian!” Regina grabbed the pirate by the collar of his tattered leather jacket and dragged him away from the poor nurse he was trying and failing to flirt with. 

 

“Regina...we were driving and then…the truck came out of nowhere. It hit on Emma’s side, I’ve never seen her like that before Regina...she just kept asking for Henry…and you.” Regina could tell that he pirate was emotional, Emma was his only real friend in this world and he no doubt was the reason that she was forced to drive out to Boston. 

 

“Where is she?” All the bent up anger that Regina had stored up over the night simply washed away and all that was left was worry for her former wife and friend. 

 

“They rushed her straight into surgery...they told me to stay put until someone takes a look at my arm, reckon it’s broken, I don’t feel a thing though.” Regina wasn’t surprised that the pirate wasn’t in any pain, considering that att least 65% of his bloodstream was probably made up of rum anyway and she could smell alcohol on his breath a mile away. 

 

“Go and sit, I’ll go see if I can get you a doctor and an update on Emma...oh here take my phone and see if you can reach the Charmings. They haven’t answered any of my calls so far, they need to be here...just in case.” Regina whispered those last few words to herself, she didn’t need to worry the intoxicated man anymore than he already was. 

 

The noise of the emergency room overwhelmed the brunette, standing still she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply and deeply, she needed to keep things together, she couldn’t fall apart. Hook was barely holding on and she could already guess how Snow and David would react to the news about their daughter, not to mention Henry. Regina had to be the strong one, she couldn’t cry or scream, even though she wanted to. Regina had been in position once before, it was a few months before Emma and Regina’s wedding. 

 

(Flashback) 

 

_ Regina was shopping online for wedding dresses, she couldn’t believe that she and Emma were getting married and so soon as well. Regina had just found the perfect one and was about to call Emma to tell her the news when her phone began to ring, confused as to why David as calling her, Regina quickly answered.  _

 

_ “Regina, it’s Emma she’s been in a accident. We’re at the hospital she’s stable, but you need to get here as soon as possible.” Regina dropped the phone, letting it smash against the glass desk. In a matter of seconds she engulfed herself in a cloud of thick purple smoke and teleported straight to the hospital entrance. She spotted David and Killian straight away, the Prince hung up the phone as soon as he saw Regina.  _

 

_ “Where is she? I need to see her!” Regina’s eyes began to water, as her soon to be father in law pulled her in for a tight and loving embrace.  _

 

_ “The Doctor is in with her now, she’s going to be okay Regina...our Emma is a fighter, she always has been.” Gently David placed a small kiss on the brunette’s head, as Regina continued to cry in his arms. David was right, Emma was fine. Only a broken arm and a few bruised ribs, but that didn’t stop Regina from worrying nonetheless.  _

 

(End of flashback) 

 

Regina knew that this was worse than last time, she didn’t fall down a hill chasing a dog, she was hit by a truck...she could be dead. Shaking these feelings away Regina made her way over to the information desk. 

 

“Hi, I’m Ms Mills. I’m looking for information on Emma Swan.” Regina asked sternly, she didn’t have time for pleasantries. 

 

“Are you family of Miss Swan?” The woman behind the counter asked, holding Regina death gaze. 

 

“I’m her ex-wife and emergency contact,” Regina explained calmly, as the woman behind the counter began to type on her computer once again. 

 

“Miss Swan is currently in surgery. Her doctor will come and give you an update when he gets a chance...is there anything else I can help you with Ms Mills?” The woman smiled at the brunette. 

 

“Yes, a man was brought in with Miss Swan, I was wondering when he was going to be seen?” Regina ran her hand through her messy hair, she didn’t even want to know what she looked like, she literally ran out of the house when she got the call. 

 

“I’ll have someone look into that right away.” The woman explained, before turning her attention back to her computer, forcing Regina to walk away from the desk and over to the pirate. 

 

“How is she?” Hook tried and failed to stand. 

 

“Sit still or you’ll do yourself more damage that you’ve already done tonight.” Regina sat beside the drunk man, letting out a loud sigh she turned in her seat slight to face the pirate. “She’s still in surgery, the doctor will be out to see us when he can, and they are sorting out someone for you.” Regina explained as calmly as she could. 

 

“I don’t need to see anyone, I just need for her to okay!” Regina could see the tears welling up in his eyes, lovingly she placed her hand on his knee, giving him a small and supportive squeeze. 

 

“You need help too Killian. Did you manage to get through to the Charmings?” Regina asked, changing the subject. 

 

“No luck, I tried both of them at least five times.” The pirate handed the phone over to Regina defeatedly. Leaving them in a worrisome silence, they couldn’t focus on making small talk, they just needed to know that the blonde woman was going to be okay. 

 

“This is all my fault…” Hook whispered, breaking the long period of silence. 

 

“You weren’t driving that truck,” Regina replied, trying to ease the guilt the pirate was feeling, even though a part of her did blame the pirate. 

 

“It’s my fault that she was out here in first place.” Hook counterattacked, he didn’t need Regina protecting him from himself. 

 

“What was it this time? Bar fight? Street fight? Bus fight? It’s always the same with you Killian!” Regina was done playing nice with the pirate, it was obvious that he didn’t want her pity. 

 

“Go screw yourself Regina! Why are you even here?! I saw those messages you sent to Emma tonight and she saw them too!” Hook was standing with rage, he had never spoke to Regina like this before, not even when she and Emma were going through the divorce, Hook always remained civil towards her. 

 

“Killian Jones…” A voice from the other side of the room called out. 

 

“I still care about her, regardless of what I said tonight. I’ll have a nurse keep you updated.” Regina dismissed the pirate, who grunted in reply before stumbling over to the nurse at the other side of the room. Leaving Regina alone once again, with her thoughts, her regrets and her worries about you the blonde Sheriff and weather or not she would make it through the night. 

 

It had just gone 3:30 when Regina’s phone jumped to life, pulling the brunette from her almost slumber. Grunting Regina reached over to the other chair to retrieve her cellphone. Letting out a sigh of relief mixed with worry when she saw Snow’s picture appear on the screen. 

 

“Regina? Is everything okay? I’ve got almost twenty missed calls, is Henry okay?” Snow asked in a blind panic, with sleep laced in her voice. 

 

“It’s not Henry...it’s Emma. She was in a car accident just outside of Boston.” Regina explained carefully, trying to sound as calm and nice as possible. 

 

“Emma?! David wake up!” Regina heard the smaller brunette slap her husband. Their voice were hushed for a second, Regina could hardly make out what they were saying. “What hospital is she at?” Snow asked when she finally returned to the phone. 

 

“Boston General, she’s still in surgery. I’ll let you know if her doctor comes out before you get here.” Regina felt the worry inside her build up once again to the point where she thought she was going to be sick. 

 

“We’ll be there as soon as possible...thank you Regina, for being there for her when we weren’t...I know it’s not up to you anymore.” Snow was grateful.

 

“I will always be there for her you know that...I’ll see you soon.” Regina hung up and moved to get comfortable in the hospital chair. She was exhausted and these chairs were definitely going to cause her to have a backache in the morning. She was about to fall asleep when her phone buzzed once again, only this time it was her girlfriend Ruby’s face on the screen. 

 

“Hey baby, how is Emma?” Ruby asked, sleep dripping from her voice. Regina felt guilty, Ruby must have been waiting up for an update and Regina didn’t even think to text or call her. 

 

“She’s in surgery, I only just got hold of Snow and David. I’m going to stay until they get here. I don’t want her to come out of surgery and have no one here...how’s Henry?” Regina explained, she knew that Ruby wouldn’t be happy if she were to stay any longer than necessary especially after their fight this evening. 

 

“Don’t be stupid Regina, stay there as long as you need to, we both know that Snow is going to need a friend there and Henry’s fine, he’s still asleep. What do you want me to tell him in the morning?” Ruby’s statement surprised Regina, she thought that Ruby would be angry about the brunette staying in the hospital longer than necessary.  

 

“Text me when he is awake and I’ll call and explain everything...I just hope that I’ve got some good news to tell him in the morning. You should get some sleep dear, I’ll text you if I hear something. Goodnight.” Regina yawned, sleep finally catching up with her. 

 

“Goodnight honey…” Ruby hung up, leaving Regina to cuddle into the chair and slowly fall asleep. 

 

(Flashback) 

 

_ The sheets hung to her amazing hips, just above her magnificent ass. Regina was so madly in love with this woman, she couldn’t imagine her life any other way. Regina pulled her sheets up to her chest as she moved over to kiss the blonde on her exposed shoulder blade, making the blonde slowly wake up. Regina moved Emma’s hair out of the way as she kissed her way from her shoulder to her neck, moving over the bruises that she made last night.  _

 

_ “Good morning to you too baby…” Emma mumbled as she flipped around to pull Regina into her arms.  _

 

_ “Good afternoon you mean,” Regina giggled as she snuggled into Emma’s strong arms.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe what happened yesterday...we actually did it.” Emma kissed her wife on the head as her hands explored Regina’s naked body.  _

 

_ “I love you so much Emma Swan-Mills.” Regina purred as she moved to straddle the naked woman.  _

 

_ “I love you even more Regina Swan-Mills…I can’t wait to grow old with you.” Emma confessed, before Regina attacked her with her lips. The two stayed locked away for the next few days, enjoying their newly married bliss.  _

 

(End of Flashback) 

 

“Regina...Regina?” Regina jumped as she was shook out of sleep. She was flustered after that dream, she hadn’t thought about that night in a long time and she couldn’t understand why it was all coming back to her now. 

 

“Is everything okay? Has the doctor been already?” Regina quickly sat up straight, coming face to face with her former mother in law. 

 

“No, not yet. I just wanted to wake you, I’m sure you need to get back to Henry. It must be so worried.” Regina could tell that the brunette had been crying none stop. 

 

“I was going to stay here, if that’s okay with you...Ruby is watching Henry. He doesn’t know anything, I didn’t want to worry him until I knew what was going on.” Regina explained while moving her belongings out of the way to clear a seat for the brunette. 

 

“Thanks…” She forced a smile as she sat. 

 

“Where’s David?” Regina mumbled, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 

 

“He went to the local police station to see what happened, he’s better keeping busy.” Snow explained. 

 

“Then I’m definitely not going anywhere, I couldn’t leave you alone on a night like this.” Regina took the other woman’s hand in her own. 

 

“I’ve never been so scared in my whole life Regina...what if she…” Regina cut her off. 

 

“We can’t think like that, Emma is the strongest person I know, she can get through this.” Regina felt herself begin to well up, but she pushed them feelings away. Snow needed her to be strong, so she didn’t have to. 

 

“You and Henry were the best things to ever happen to her you know that? I pray every day that you two would work things out and get back together…” Snow spoke between her tears, as she squeezed harder on the brunette's hand. 

 

“Emma will always be apart of my life and I will always be there for her...but, not the way that we used to be,” Regina explained, as her other hand began to run up and down Snow’s exposed arm. 

 

“A mother can dream…” Snow mumbled as she laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. The two definitely became closer, after Snow got over the shock of her former nemesis and her daughter dating. They soon became the best of friends, much to Emma’s protest. It broke Snow’s heart when the two women told her about the divorce and since then Snow hasn’t wasted a minute in trying to get the two woman back together. But she unfortunately has failed at every attempt. The two women were on the brink of sleep when a tall figure appeared in front of them. 

 

“Miss Mills?” Regina looked up to see a rather large man wearing blood-covered scrubs looking down at her. 

 

“Are you Emma’s Doctor? How is she?” Both woman jumped to their feet. 

 

“I’m Doctor Tyler, Emma is out of surgery. But she isn’t out of the woods yet, she’s suffered multiple broken ribs and a broken wrist. As well as this, we also discovered a brain bleed, we’ve patched her up to the best of our ability. Now all we’ve left to do is wait. The next 24 hours will give us a better picture of what we’re up against.” The doctor explained, causing Snow to begin weeping again. 

 

“Thank you, doctor, when can we see her?” Regina asked while wrapping her arms around her heartbroken former mother in law. 

 

“I’ll have a nurse come and get you once we have her settled into a room. She’s a real fighter your wife, it was touch and go for a while, but she really pulled through in the end.” The man smiled, before excusing himself. As the man walked away, Snow’s crying began to worse. Regina cuddled herself into the brunettes neck, as they felt familiar arms wrap around them. 

 

“She’s a fighter, we can’t forget that.” David whispered, as both women moved to incorporate David in their group hug. Regina knew that she was was in for a long night with her former in-laws, but she didn’t mind. All she cared about was Emma making it through the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked so broken. Her beautiful blonde hair was bloodstained beneath the fresh bandage that the nurse had just changed. Regina, Snow, and David have been sat at her bedside for hours, with no sign of the blonde Sheriff waking up. Regina is occupying the chair on the blondes right-hand side, while the Charmings were facing the brunette on the other side of the blonde. Only a few words had been shared among the group, Regina didn’t feel like making small talk while waiting for her ex-wife to wake up. She wished that Henry was here, she needed her...their son. Regina’s head shot up as she heard Snow let out a small giggle. Smiling in the smaller brunette’s direction, she re-entered the conversation.   
  
  
  
“I’m sorry...it’s just, for years we hated each other and tried and failed to kill each other and now look at us!” Snow giggled, Regina often thought about the position she had been put in with the brunette and Regina agreed that it was definitely a comical arrangement.   
  
  
  
“Is that only just hitting you now?” Regina smiled at the brunette as she sat back in her chair and ran her hands through her messy hair.   
  
  
  
“I think so...the woman I hated the most in the world, ended up being my daughter’s, true love.” Snow let a stray tear run down her cheek, as she smiled gratefully at the Mayor.   
  
  
  
“Former...former true love.” Regina hated to destroy the woman’s hope that she and Emma would work things out, but she’d rather destroy her hope now than let it build up over time.   
  
  
  
“I know...I just miss the look on her face she used to get when you walked in the room and the way that her eyes lit up when someone mentioned you in conversation...she’s different now, she has been since the divorce. She’s not our Emma anymore...I know it’s not your responsibility anymore, but even when she’s around you, you make her a better person.” Snow confessed Regina had never heard the brunette say such things to her before and it took her by surprise.   
  
  
  
“We just need to focus on her getting better,” David jumped in before Regina had a chance to reply to the smaller brunette. Regina was thankful for this scapegoat and smiled gratefully at the prince.   
  
  
  
“I agree,” Snow’s smile was fake, but Regina knew that her words were not.   
  
  
  
“Regina, don’t you think it’s time we call Henry? He needs to be here, just in case.” Snow suggested, Regina knew that she was right. She had been putting off calling her son to tell him the news for hours, but there was no sign that Emma was getting better just yet and he had the right to be here.   
  
  
  
“Excuse me…” Regina stood and walked out to the hall. Ruby answered the phone almost instantly, with sleep once again laced in her voice. Regina swore mentally as she looked up at the clock, it had just gone past 6 am.   
  
  
  
“Is everything okay? Is it Emma?” Ruby talked in a rushed panic.   
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was...she still hasn’t woken up...she looks bad Ruby, I’ve never seen her like this before.” Regina whimpered, letting some of her bent up emotions come crashing down.   
  
  
  
“She’s going to make it through this baby, Henry just walked downstairs. Do you wanna talk to him?” Ruby asked, in the background, Regina could hear her son mumbling something about breakfast and asking why Ruby was on the couch.   
  
  
  
“Yes, please put him on,” Regina spoke sweetly, Ruby didn’t respond she simply handed the phone to the teen and proceeded to make breakfast and a steaming pot of coffee.   
  
  
  
“Mom, why is Ruby on the couch? And why aren’t you here, it’s only like 6 or something.” Henry yawned into the phone.   
  
  
  
“Henry, it’s your mom...Emma was in an accident last night, I’m at the hospital now with her parents. I’m gonna have Ruby bring you over okay…” Regina waited for the boy to say something, say anything.   
  
  
  
“Is-is she okay?” Regina could tell that boy was already starting to weep as his voice cracked through the phone.   
  
  
  
“Oh sweetie, you know your mom, she’s the strongest person in this whole damn town. You go and get ready and I’ll have Ruby drive you straight here okay.” Regina could feel herself start to weep, but she refused to let herself fall apart on the phone, not while she was trying to keep her son together.   
  
  
  
“Okay, mom...I love you.” Regina smiled as she bit her lip, trying to keep herself contained.   
  
  
  
“I love you too sweetie…” Regina’s voice cracked, without saying another word Henry passed the phone to Ruby and ran up the stairs to get ready, as the hot tears streamed down his face.   
  
  
  
“Hey baby, what do you need me to do?” Ruby spoke with such kindness, it almost made Regina feel guilty about the dream she had about the blonde, while Ruby was sleeping on the couch, no doubt waiting for an update.   
  
  
  
“Can you bring Henry here, he needs to be here just in case…” Ruby interrupted, knowing that talking about such things would upset the brunette.   
  
  
  
“Of course, anything else? Do you want me to bring breakfast or something?” Ruby asked as she hopped around Regina’s room trying to change her clothes.   
  
  
  
“A change of clothes would be nice and don’t worry about food, just get here quick...thank you, Ruby, I know it’s not the most ideal of situations and you’d rather have ended our date night in a different way…”   
  
  
  
“Don’t be silly Regina, Emma is a huge part of your and Henry’s life. I knew that going in, I’ll see you soon okay.” Ruby confessed, only partly lying. She was pissed that Emma took over their date without even being there, but all that was washed away when Regina got the call about Emma’s accident. Now all she wanted was for the blonde to be okay.   
  
  
  
“Goodbye…” Regina hung up the phone, feeling even more guilty. Ruby was amazing, any other person would have just left last night, but she stayed and now she was bringing Henry here.   
  
  
  
When Regina re-entered the room, there was still no change with the blonde. Snow and David were happy to hear that their grandson was on his way, hoping that maybe Henry’s presence could wake the sleeping blonde. But Regina knew that, wouldn’t happen. Emma’s wasn’t under a sleeping curse, her true love couldn’t save her. Not in this or any world, what Emma Swan needed was a miracle and that was a Regina could think of.   
  
  
  
The Charmings entered the own conversation once again, leaving Regina to stare at the blonde. Her hair was never styled to perfection, but it always suited the blonde nonetheless, except for now. The bloodstained hair stuck to the side of her face and the overgrown fringe hung loosely over her blackening eye. Without thinking, Regina pulls her chair closer to the blonde and slowly and sweetly moves the hair out of the blondes face. Absentmindedly, Regina begins to play with the ends of the blondes soft hair, twirling it around her fingers as her former in-laws watch on in confusion and excitement. Regina smiles at the sleeping blonde, she always looked so peaceful when she slept, it was always a magnificent sight for the brunette. Especially the first time she witnessed the blonde woman fast asleep next to her.   
  
  
  
__ (Flashback)   
  
  
  
Regina could hardly sleep last night, she was far too nervous. She and Emma had never shared a bed before and Regina was worried that she was going to do something to scare the blonde off. Regina stayed with her back to the blonde all night, she was afraid to face the blonde. Emma was oblivious to all of this and found herself completely comfortable in the brunette’s presence and especially in the brunette’s bed.   
  
  
  
It had just gone 7 when Regina gave up any hope of falling asleep. In a huff, she flipped onto her back and let out a sigh of despair. Beside her, she could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from the blonde, Regina couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of the blonde. Moving to lean on her elbow, Regina began to roam Emma’s body with her eyes, she was wearing a simple white tank top and plaid jammie shorts. Somehow the blonde had kicked the blanket off herself without disturbing the brunette during the night. The Mayor studied the blondes face, she couldn’t get over how peaceful the blonde looked, Emma always had the worries of the town on her shoulders, but when she was asleep all of that melted away. Regina liked this version of the Sheriff. Unbeknownst to be brunette, she reached a hand out to toy with the ends of the blonde's hair, as she stared lovingly at her.   
  
  
  
“It’s creepy to stare at someone when they are sleeping by the way…” Regina jumped as Emma spoke, quickly she retracted her hand away from the blonde's hair and sat up straight, embarrassed that she had been caught by Emma.   
  
  
  
“Sorry…” Regina’s face was beet red as she watched the blonde rub the sleep out of her eyes and adjust the pillow to cuddle with as she looked up at the embarrassed brunette.   
  
  
  
“I thought it was cute...and if you had slept last night then I would have done the exact same thing.” Emma raised a tired eyebrow at the brunette, who then began to hide her head in her hands.   
  
  
  
“This can’t be happening…” Regina mumbled into her hands.   
  
  
  
“Hey, come here!” Emma flipped over onto her back and opened her arms for the brunette to come closer.   
  
  
  
“Can we just forget that anything happened?” Regina begged as she moved to cuddle into the blonde's chest.   
  
  
  
“Now...why are you so scared to sleep with me,” Emma asked as she ran her hands through the brunette’s hair.   
  
  
  
“Me? Scared! That is completely comical Miss Swan.” Regina sounded offended, but Emma knew that it was all an act.   
  
  
  
“Okay, you don’t have to tell me just yet. All you have to do now is sleep, Henry warned me about what happens when you don’t get your beauty sleep, my love.” Emma kissed the brunette’s hairline, as her grip on the older woman tightened.   
  
  
  
“Thank you…” Regina yawned as she finally fell asleep in the blonde's arms, for the first and certainly not the last time.   
  
  
  
  
(End of Flashback)   
  
  
  
  
Regina felt content thinking back to that first time, the two women spent the night together. Everything and everyone around her was tuned out, all that she could focus on was Emma, so much so that she failed to realize that Ruby and Henry had arrived to find Regina playing with the blonde's hair, stuck in a loving gaze with the sleeping blonde. As the door finally slammed shut, Regina broke her gaze and her eyes met with Ruby’s hurt ones. Quickly she pulled her hand away from the blonde and stood to engulf her son whose eyes were already red and puffy from the drive there. As Henry’s grip on his mother tightened, Regina couldn’t keep it in anymore and after hours of waiting and containing herself she finally broke down in the arms of their son. Snow was first to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around the two brunettes. Feeling Snow’s presence Regina leaned back into her arms and allowed herself the freedom to cry for the blonde woman she once loved.    
  
  
  
“It’s okay Regina, I’ve got you.” Snow whispered as Regina turned in the hug to fully wrap herself in Snow’s arms, while Henry took shelter in his grandfather’s. Ruby stood at the door, taking in the scene around her. The Charmings and the Mills, made up the perfect family, one that Ruby didn’t think she could ever truly belong to. Quietly, she placed the bag of clothes on the spare chair and walked out of the private room and out of the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me.” Regina wiped away her tears as she finally pulled away from Snow.   
  
  
  
“You don’t have to apologize Regina...I know that if the roles were reversed, Emma would be inconsolable.” Snow smiled, before walking over to hug the worried boy. Regina resumed her previous position, staring at her son who couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blonde. Everyone was drained from all the crying and waiting, they just wanted Emma to wake up...but instead the blonde began to flatline.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow paced the floor of the waiting room, hot tears streamed down her face. Emma’s heart stopped beating right in front of them, she practically died before their eyes. Regina was still in shock, she had lost all faith that the blonde woman would ever come back from this, but she wouldn’t dare express her feelings, Henry clung to his mother’s top, the tears soaked through Regina top as he continued to cry. No one has appeared to update them on Emma’s status, as far as they knew she was still in cardiac arrest or worse dead. Regina shook those negative feelings far from her head. 

 

“Emma Swan-Mills Family?” Snow stopped her pacing as a nurse appeared, signalling her over. Snow looked to Regina, pleading for her to go and receive the news instead. 

 

“I’ll be right back sweetheart.” Regina brushed the boy’s hair away from his forehead to place a simple kiss. As she walked past a panicked Snow and David, she grabbed Snow’s hand, giving her a supportive squeeze as Snow whispered a ‘thank you’ to her. 

 

“I’m Emma’s emergency contact...how is she?” Regina clasps her hands together in front of her as held her breath, waiting for the woman’s response. 

 

“It was touch and go for a while, we had to revive her numerous times. She’s stable now, the doctor is in with her. I’ll have someone come and get you when the doctor is finished with your wife.” The nurse smiled sweetly at Regina, who let out a few stray tears in relief. 

 

“She’s alive…” Regina muttered, with a giant smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Your wife is quite the fighter, I’ll leave you to break the news to your family.” The nurse smiled before making her way over to the nurses station. Regina couldn’t contain the look of absolute happiness as she made her way back to the Charmings and her son. 

 

“She’s alive, the doctor is in with her now and they’ll have someone come out and get us when he’s done.” Snow broke free her husband’s hug at the news and engulfed Regina in her arms, Regina in turn gladly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. 

 

“So she’s gonna be okay?” Regina turned to face her son once the hug with Snow was over. Kneeling down on one knee to meet Henry’s level, she took his hands in hers. 

 

“Emma, is still sleeping...but she’s stable. I have no doubt in my heart that she is going to be back to her childish ways in a few days. Remember what she always used to tell you Henry?” Regina questioned, as the Charmings looked on in awe of this rare moment between Henry and Regina that they had not witnessed in a long time. 

 

“Go down fighting, come up stronger...that’s what she’s doing now, she’s fighting so she can be stronger, right?” Regina felt the tears fall down her face. 

 

“Yes honey, she’s going to be so strong when she wakes up...like Hercules almost.” Regina pulled her son in for a tight hug, she wished that she could live in his head sometimes, Regina longed to keep her son’s innocence, but she knew that it wouldn’t last forever. 

 

“I love you, mom…”. Henry whispered as he melted into his mom's arms. 

 

“I love you so much Henry and so does your mom.” Regina finally stood and wiped away the tears from her face. “Why don’t I go and grab us something to eat.” Regina asked the group, who simply nodded in reply. 

 

Regina needed a break, a change of clothes and some coffee. Looking at the group, it finally dawned on her that Ruby hadn’t stayed after dropping Henry off at the hospital. Regina felt horrible, Ruby had been amazing since they found out about Emma accident, and then to walk in and see Regina in such a questionable position with Emma, Regina felt horrible. Regina grabbed the spare change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Once there, she finally had a chance to look at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess in her opinion. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a tattered mess and she couldn’t even bear to look at the wrinkles formed in her dress. Thankfully Ruby packed her a toiletry bag, Regina was able to wash her face and reapply some makeup to cover the dark bags under her eyes, she managed to brush her hair and make it look almost presentable. Ruby had packed the older woman, some casual jeans and a green silk shirt, Regina froze as she lifted the shirt out of the bag. The shirt in question had actually belonged to Emma, but Regina had fallen in love with the garment and claimed it as her own, but she hadn’t worn it since Emma moved out, she kept it buried in the back of a drawer. Without so much as a second thought, Regina brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply. She could still smell the blonde on the shirt, the blonde never needed to use perfume in Regina’s opinion. Her natural scent of pine and cinnamon was enough to make Regina swoon when she walked by, and it seemed like the smell still had the same effect on Regina. Realising what she was doing Regina quickly removed the shirt from her nose, what she was doing wasn’t fair to Ruby, no matter how much she was hurting over Emma, Regina couldn’t betray the brunette. 

 

Regina returned to the group with her hands full of cafeteria food takeout boxes, the Charmings thanked the brunette before tucking into the burger and fries. Regina handed Henry a box of chicken nuggets, while she poked at a kale salad. Henry eyed up the brunette’s appearance, he knew the story behind the shirt, placing his chicken on the chair beside him, gently he moved to lay his head on Regina’s arm. Inhaling deeply, he was overwhelmed by the smell of Emma that still lingered on the shirt from years ago. 

 

“It still smells like her,” Henry whispered, as he moved away to continue to eat. 

 

“I know…” Regina whispered mostly to herself. 

 

Hours had passed since lunch and there was still no word on Emma and Ruby hadn’t answered any of Regina’s texts of apology. Henry had fallen asleep on Regina’s lap shortly after lunch, his hand clung tightly to the ends of Regina’s shirt as he slept. Regina was content in the silence that fell within the group, leaving her to play with her son’s hair, without any distractions. That was until she heard David jump to his feet angrily. Regina followed his eye line and he saw Hook make his way over with his arm resting in a sling. Regina had forgotten about the pirate and her promise she made to him about an update on blonde. Swiftly he moved towards the pirate and slammed him up against the wall. 

 

“This is all your fault! If it wasn’t for you Emma never would have been driving to Boston!” David screamed, as he put more pressure on the pirate’s neck. The sound of his grandfather shouting woke Henry, who sat up in shock. This allowed Regina to step in, before they got thrown out of the hospital or hurt. 

 

“David, Emma wouldn’t want this...Hook wasn’t driving the car that hit Emma.” Regina placed her hand on the man back, David knew that she was right, but he needed someone to blame and Hook was the closest person. Angrily, David pushed off from Hook, leaving the pirate frozen against the wall. 

 

“So, what was it this time? What was so important that you had to drag Emma out here?!” David shouted as Snow stood to walk to her husband. 

 

“If you must know, it was Swan who was needed in Boston. I was just tagging along for the ride.” Killian confesses, Regina looked on in confusion as Hook failed to mention that last night. 

 

“It was her night with Henry, she wouldn’t have just went to Boston.” Regina pointed out as Henry grabbed her hand. 

 

“She wanted to pick up a comic for the lad, one of the limited edition ones. We waiting in line for hours, that’s why she called you to tell you that she was going to be late.” Killian moved to sit down in a nearby waiting room chair, if Regina wasn’t feeling horrible about her words towards the blonde Sheriff before, she definitely was now. 

 

“It’s my fault…” Henry was the first to break the silence that was mostly filled with bent up guilt over blaming Hook for what happened. 

 

“No sweetie, it’s nobody’s fault!” Snow pulled Henry in for a bone-crushing hug, that David then joined. 

 

“Your grandma right honey, what happened was a freak accident and we shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions...we’re...I’m sorry,” Regina spoke mostly to the pirate, who nodded his own apology towards the Mayor in reply.  

 

“I’m looking for a Regina Mills?” Regina spun around at the mention of her name. 

 

“I’m Ms. Mills.” Regina signaled the well-dressed man. 

 

“Ms Mills, I’m Detective Gallagher. I’m currently investigating the accident your wife, sorry ex-wife was in. There’s are Miss Swan’s personal belongings from both her car and person.” The Detective handed a clear bag over to the brunette. 

 

“Thank you, Detective, do you know what happened yet?” Regina questioned as Henry walked over to his mother’s side, followed by the Charmings. 

 

“Unfortunately, we won’t know anything until I speak to Miss Swan and her companion...the other driver died on impact I’m afraid.” The Detective didn’t want to get into too much detail in front of Henry, for this Regina was grateful. 

 

“Emma still hasn’t woke up I’m afraid…” Regina smiled weakly at the older man, who nodded sympathetically at her. 

 

“Can you have her call me when she wakes up and is up for chatting, tell her no rush.” He handed Regina his contact number, before pulling out his notepad. “One more thing, do you know where I can find a Killian Jones?” Regina nodded instantly, and turned to direct the Detective in Hook’s direction. 

 

“He’s all yours,” Regina left the Detective to reclaim her seat once again, while holding on tightly to Emma’s belongings. At a first glance Regina recognised Emma’s dancing hula girl that Henry had gifted her, because it apparently looked like Regina with long black hair. Regina had no idea that the blonde still kept that old thing in her car, but now that Regina thought about it she didn’t really know much about the blonde anymore. 

 

“Mom…” Henry nudged his mother who was still staring at the battered hula girl. 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“What is that thing at the bottom of the bag? It looks like a chain or something,” Regina reached down to the bottom of the seemingly endless bag. As she grabbed the chain with her fingers she knew exactly what she was about to pull out, but she couldn’t believe that the blonde still had it. 

  
  


_ (Flashback)  _

 

_ The sound of banging and swearing could be heard from outside the Sheriff station as Regina approached in search of her wife. Regina shook her head at the sound of her true love swearing like a sailor, it was baffling to Regina how Emma was technically a princess, yet she was the most unladylike person she had ever met.  _

 

_ As Regina entered the station she came face to face with a small mountain of papers, books and overall rubbish that no doubt came from Emma’s desk alone.  _

 

_ “Sweetheart? Why is there a pile of rubbish scattered around the station?” Regina asked once she had reached the blonde, who was currently digging through one of her desk drawers.  _

 

_ “Regina? Hey baby...I’m just...just doing some spring cleaning.” Emma lied, before moving from behind her desk to kiss her wife.  _

 

_ “It’s the middle of November. What are you really up to Sheriff?” Regina asked as she broke free from Emma’s grasp.  _

 

_ “What makes you think I’m up to something?” Emma’s voice suddenly became high pitched as she ran her hands through her messy hair.  _

 

_ “What did you do?” Regina asked sternly while leaning back against the messy desk.  _

 

_ “Promise you won’t be mad?” Emma looked at Regina, the way a child would look at a scolding parent.  _

 

_ “Spill it.”  _

 

_ “I kinda...might of…lost my ring.” Emma closed her eyes and tensed her body in preparation for a slap somewhere on her body from Regina. But she was surprised when all she received was a laugh from the older woman. “You’re laughing? Are you gonna scream, or throw a fireball at me?” Emma asked, sounding almost disappointed that Regina didn’t react the way that she anticipated.  _

 

_ “Do you want me to set your ass on fire?” Regina asked sarcastically.  _

 

_ “Well no, but this is my wedding ring we are talking about Regina! Are you mad?” Emma looked almost sad as she spoke to the brunette. Unable to see the blonde upset Regina moved to comfort the blonde woman.  _

 

_ “Of course I’m mad, well I would be if…” Regina pulled out a long chain with a sparkling diamond ring laced through it. “I hadn’t of found it in the bathroom this morning. I had this chain lying around and thought that it might be a good idea to keep it on a chain while you were at work. Obviously I was right, considering you tore your office apart trying to find it.” Gently Regina placed the chain around the blonde neck, letting the ring fall against the bridge of Emma breast.  _

 

_ “You’re something else, you know that right?” Emma snaked her arms around the brunette, resting her hands on Regina’s plump ass.  _

 

_ “I love you too Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Regina mumbled before capturing Emma’s lips with her own.  _

  
  


_ (End of Flashback)  _

 

“Emma Swan?” Regina jumped as she heard the name of her ex-wife. Looking around she noticed that everyone was moving towards a doctor, besides her and Henry. Smiling she squeezed Henry’s hand, before placing the ring in her pocket and walking over to the Charmings. 

 

“Is she okay?” Snow asked, gripping onto David for support. 

 

“I can gladly say that she is awake, and she’s asking for her wife.” Everyone’s eyes snapped to Regina, whose grip on the ring in her pocket tightened. 

 

“I’m her wife…I’ll come and get you when I can.” Regina nodded at the doctor before following him to the blonde. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Look I’m not having this fight right now. Just call the babysitter for me okay!” Emma hung up the phone angrily as she walked back to the pirate, that stood to mind her place in line.  _

 

_ “What has her highness done this time Swan?” Hook smirked knowingly at the blonde.  _

 

_ “It’s like everything I do she has to moan and complain about! What did I ever see in that woman!” Emma ranted to her best friend, as she played with the silver chain around her neck that still held her wedding ring.  _

 

_ “Her ass?” The pirate joked, earning a punch from Emma.  _

 

_ “That’s the mother of my son you’re talking about, so quit it!” Emma warned the man, who knew that he had overstepped the mark.  _

 

_ “Sorry Swan, but I think you’ve just answered your own question. Regina is the mother of your son, that’s what you saw in her and still see in her.” Hook made a point of lifting the chain up with his hook.  _

 

_ “It wasn’t just that, Regina she’s...the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, and she’s beautiful and caring and” Hook placed his hand over the blonde's mouth.  _

 

_ “Don’t tell me, Swan, grow a pair and tell her!” Hook challenged the blonde.  _

 

_ “I can’t and you know it. Regina isn’t interested, plus she with Ruby now anyway.” Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of the brunette’s name. She was more than hurt when Henry had told her about their relationship, Emma had considered Ruby to be one of her friends and then she went and did that behind Emma’s back. Well...Regina and Emma had been divorced for over 2 years when she made a move, but it still hurt Emma nonetheless.  _

 

_ “I suggest a fight to the death, you show her those sweet moves we’ve been working on and then carry your woman into the sunset!” Hook joked before taking a swig of whatever concoction he had in his flask.  _

 

_ “I’m not gonna kill Ruby, if Regina and I aren’t meant to be then that’s that!” Emma pushed the man gently, making him rock.  _

 

_ “Yeah, killing people, that’s more of Regina’s style than yours.” Hook joked, earning yet another punch from Emma.  _

 

_ They took longer than expected in the comic book shop, by the time they were back on the road it was well past 8. Hook was well on the way to passing out like always, he never lasted on long trips like this. Emma was about to call Regina to tell her she was on her way when she felt her phone start to buzz in her back pocket. Shifting in her seat, Emma tried to retrieve the phone with steering car. Unluckily for her, she missed the call just as she was able to pull the phone from her pocket.  _

 

_ “Shit! Hook can you play my voicemail for me please…” Emma handed the phone to the drunk man, who placed the phone on speaker and waiting for the message to play.  _

 

_ “Emma it’s Regina! Don’t bother showing up tonight, you’ve already wasted the majority of your night with Henry! I hope whatever it is you are doing was worth it!” Emma’s blood started to boil, she couldn’t believe the brunette.  _

 

_ “Call her back, I’d like to have a word with our not so beloved Mayor!” Emma hissed through gritted teeth.  _

 

_ “Swan, you’re angry and not thinking straight. Talk to Regina tomorrow and explain what happened, don’t do something you’ll later regret.” For once Hook had a point, so Emma decided to leave it and instead focused on the darkened road.  _

 

_ Text after text was sent from the angry brunette, but Emma resisted the temptation to answer any of them. She knew that Regina just needed to blow off some steam and the blonde was her favorite punching bag as of late. Hook had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Emma looked over at her sleeping friend for a second, taking her eyes off the road and missing the large pickup that was heading right for them… _

 

Emma was disoriented, she didn’t know where she was when she was. The room, the smell, the view from the window, none of it was familiar. 

 

“Emma?” Emma’s eyes shot over to an unfamiliar looking woman. “I’m a nurse Emma, you were in a car accident. The doctor is just going to take a look at you okay?” Emma nodded in reply, she couldn’t speak, her throat was so dry it burned as she tried to swallow. The doctor was quick, he knew that Emma didn’t want him poking and prodding at her, but as he was about to leave Emma grabbed his arm. She didn’t know why but she felt like she needed to see someone, someone who was important to her. She couldn’t remember names or faces, all she knew was that she was her wife. 

 

“Wife…” Emma croaked and the doctor nodded in reply, before leaving to retrieve Regina. Emma didn’t know who was going to walk through that door, all she knew was she loved that person with all her heart and that she was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Emma certainly wasn’t disappointed when Regina Mills was the one to enter the room. 

 

“Regina?” Emma whispered before coughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Here, drink this.” Regina moved quickly to pour some water into a cup for the blonde. Gently she guided the straw to Emma’s dry lips. 

  
  


“Thanks...I...we’re married? I don’t-I don’t remember ever saying I do?” Emma looked confused at the woman, who simply smiled sweetly and took her hand. 

 

“We were, we’ve been divorced for almost 3 years now. You really don’t remember anything?” Regina questioned the hurt blonde. 

 

“I remember a few things, names, places...events...but that’s it, the rest is a total blank.” Emma’s eyes started to water, more at the fact that she lost Regina and all the time they had spent together. Emma knew that she had a massive crush on the brunette since the first time that she saw her, but after that there was nothing. 

 

“I can help fill in a few blanks if you’ll let me.” Regina squeezed the blonde's hand, as she wiped away a stray tear with the other. Regina had only seen the blonde woman cry a handful of times, so seeing her like this now, truly broke her heart. 

  
  


“I’d like that.” Emma smiled, before looking over at the doctor, signaling that she wanted Regina to get rid of him so that they could really talk. 

 

“I’ll sort it.” Regina winked, before leaving Emma’s side to talk to the doctor who was looking over her charts. “I wonder if you could leave us for a bit, Emma’s in a bit of a raw state at the moment and having you in the room while we are discussing things isn’t good for her.” Regina smiled as sweetly as possible, she didn’t want to come off as rude to the person who just saved Emma’s life. 

 

“Of course. I’ll be back later to check in on you Emma.” He nodded at both women before exiting. 

 

“You’d think a guy would take a hint, I did ask for my wife after all and he still hung around.” Emma joked, before laughing and coughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Easy there Swan, you’ve already done enough damage to yourself over the last 24 hours.” Regina gently rubbed the blondes back until the coughing fit had passed. 

 

“Thanks...I’ve never seen this side you before, well I don’t think I have.” Emma stared intensely into Regina’s gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. “How long were we…”

 

“Married? Or together?” Regina interrupted. 

 

“Both.” Emma smiled nervously. 

 

“Together for around a year and then married for 2, divorced for 3,” Regina explained and watched as the blonde tried to do maths in her brain. 

 

“So I’ve lost at least 6 years of my life, of Henry’s life! He’s sixteen already!” Emma began to panic. 

 

“Calm down dear, it will all come back I promise. This is just a blip and Henry is only 15, you haven’t missed the big birthday just yet.” Regina reclaimed Emma’s hand, soothingly she rubbed the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb as the blonde calmed down. 

 

“Can I see him?” 

 

“Of course, do you want me to go and get him now?” Regina moved to stand, but Emma tightened her grip on the older woman’s hand. 

 

“Not yet, I still have more than I need to ask,” Emma begged. 

 

“Ask away dear, I’ll try my best to answer.” Regina smiled. 

 

“Was it my fault? The divorce?” Emma questioned. 

 

“No, truthfully it was a mutual decision to end the marriage. Neither of us were really happy and were only staying together for Henry. He took it the hardest, he still asks us if we are getting back together whenever we have something important to tell him...your mother took it almost as bad as Henry, in fact, while you were in surgery she was trying to get us back together.” Regina giggled nervously, she thought all these uncomfortable conversations with the blonde were in the past, but now she had to relive all the heartbreak that occurred since they met. 

 

“That sounds like my mother...was I a good wife? I never thought I’d be fit for marriage,” Emma asked next, observing Regina’s uncomfortable state Emma regretted the question as soon as she said it “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-“ 

 

“Yes, you were an amazing wife Emma. You were, are great with Henry, you are sweet and romantic. You aren’t afraid a little housework, you even learned how to cook. Compared to my first marriage, ours was heaven and I thank you for that Emma.” Regina felt a stray tear, trickle its way down her face, Emma swiftly lifted her free hand to brush it away. With her hand still firmly on Regina’s cheek, Regina scooted closer and began to lean down. As their lips were inches apart, Emma could swear she could hear Regina’s heart beating hard and loud. Emma moved as close as she could, she could feel Regina’s hot breath hit her lips before she pulled away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know…I’ll go and get Henry and your parents.” Regina quickly moved out of the room leaving a confused Emma behind. 

 

Regina walked as fast as she could, she felt sick. She was going to kiss Emma, out of nowhere. Regina thought about Ruby and how broken she must be at this moment and how she would feel if she were to find out what almost happened tonight with Emma. In a panic, Regina finally reached the waiting room. Snow and Henry were the first to jump to their feet when she saw Regina enter. 

 

“Is mom okay?” Henry panicked, as he rushed over to Regina.

 

“She’s fine, just a little out of sorts. Now I don’t want anyone to panic or freak out, but it seems that Emma has lost most of her memories from the last six years. She can remember little things, like how I am...was her wife, but she can’t remember us getting married or even dating for that matter. All we can do is be patient with her and help fill in whatever blanks we can.” Regina informed them, as she wrapped her arms around Henry’s shoulder. 

 

“Does she know who I am?” Henry looked hurt, afraid of what his mother might say. 

 

“Of course she knows who you are sweetheart,” Regina reassured him and they began the short walk to Emma room. Henry was the first through the door, gently he ran up to his mother and hugged her as best he could without hurting her. 

 

“Hey kid, I’ve missed you.” Emma kissed Henry’s head as he took a seat on her bed with tears gleaming in his eyes. 

 

“We were all so worried about you Emma.” Snow approached the blonde carefully. 

 

“I’m okay mom, I swear.” Snow’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before she reached down to hug her injured daughter. 

 

“I’m going to leave you all to catch up, I should be heading home. Can you drop Henry off when you get back into town please?” Regina asked David who smiled and nodded in return. 

 

“Wait, Regina,” Regina stopped in bed tracks and turned to face the younger woman. “Come back soon won’t you?” Emma pleaded. 

 

“Of course Miss Swan.” 

 

The car journey home was spent calling and being rejected by Ruby. Regina didn’t mean to hurt her, she let her feelings get the better of her and made a mistake. By the time Regina finally got home it was just after four, she parked her car and stared up at her home. The biggest house in the town, yet right then and there it felt like the loneliness place in the world. This house used to be filled with love and laughter, but after Emma moved out, it grew dark and quiet all over again. 

 

_ (Flashback)  _

 

_ Emma was lugging the last of her boxes out of the Charmings loft and into her beat up bug. Regina was stood in the kitchen, trying to console Emma’s heartbroken mother who wasn’t ready for her little girl to leave the nest just yet. As the last box got stuffed into the bug, Emma returned to her parent's kitchen to say a small goodbye. Snow cried even harder as she hugged the blonde woman tight, before pulling Regina in to join the bone-crushing hug. Snow was happy for them, happy that they had both found their true love, but at the same time, she would miss having the blonde around. David kept a brave face as he hugged his daughter and her girlfriend, he would be crying like a little girl if his former nemesis wasn’t standing in his kitchen.  _

 

_ “Mom, you need to stop crying. I’m only moving to the other side of town...you’ll still see me every day.” Emma comforted her sopping mother, as Regina took her seat inside the bug.  _

 

_ “And you are both welcomes over anytime you like,” Regina added, as Emma finally broke free from her mother’s arms.  _

 

_ “Take care of my baby…” Snow waved as Emma put the car into drive.  _

 

_ “Bye Mom, bye dad!” Emma shouted as they drove away from the loft. They had a long day of unpacking ahead of them, luckily Henry was spending the day at Hansel and Gretel's so they could get on with things without any distractions. Or so they thought.  _

 

_ “Welcome home sweetheart…” Regina intertwined their hands together as they both stood outside of the mansion.  _

 

_ “I love you so much, baby,” Emma whispered, before leaning over to capture the brunette’s lips with her own.  _

 

_ “Emma dear?” Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist.  _

 

_ “Yes, your Highness?” Emma joked as she sat the box in her arm down to fully embrace the brunette.  _

 

_ “Take me to bed already…” Regina whispered seductively directly into Emma’s ear.  _

 

_ “Race ya!” Emma whispered back before breaking free from the brunette’s embrace and running towards their bedroom.  _

 

_ (End of Flashback)  _

 

Regina smiled fondly at the memory of their first weekend living together, full of love, life, and togetherness. Slowly Regina turned the key and entered the dark house. The brunette was stunned when she walked in to find Ruby, waiting and angry. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ 1 Week Later  _

 

Emma lay sleeping contently in her hospital bed, there has been no change in her condition and she still hadn’t regained any of her memories. Snow sat looking on at her daughter as she slept, the older woman hadn’t left the hospital since the night of the accident. Only one person was allowed to stay, so David was forced home alone each night and arrived early each morning. Regina hadn’t been up much, she called in a few times with Henry who had been up every night since she woke. Regina hasn’t spoken to the blonde as such, nothing more than the exchange of pleasantries as she dropped Henry off. Snow knew that Emma was missing the brunette, she could see the hurt in her eyes every time Regina made up some excuse so that she didn’t have to stay. Snow didn’t know of the almost kiss that the two women shared, but she knew that something was up, that Emma wasn’t telling her something. 

 

Snow was about to drift off to sleep herself when she heard Emma begin to mumble in her sleep. Looking over at her sleeping daughter she smiled at how adorable her daughter was, even at her age she never failed to take the older woman off guard with her cuteness. The smile was quickly wiped off her face when Emma began to whimper in her sleep. Realising that the younger woman was having a nightmare, Snow quickly moved to comfort her daughter. As soon as she sat on the edge of the bed, Emma gripped hard onto Snows top. 

 

“It’s okay honey, I’m right here.” Snow spoke softly as she ran her fingers through Emma’s tattered hair. 

 

“Gina...Regina…” Emma mumbled as the crying subsided. 

 

“Regina?” Snow whispered, confused as to why Emma was calling out for Regina. As far as Snow knew, Emma was completely over Regina. But since Emma had no recollection of the divorce, or the marriage for that matter, it now made sense to the brunette. Emma still had feelings for Regina, because in her mind she was back at the start of their relationship when they weren’t even together, but everyone knew that they had a thing for each other. 

 

“Regina wait!” Emma shot up straight, almost knocking Snow off the bed. 

 

“Emma honey, it’s okay.” Snow placed a loving hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

 

“Regina, I need to see her! I need to know that she’s okay!” Emma spoke in a blind panic. 

 

“Regina is okay, she’s at work Emma and you're at the hospital, do you remember?” Snow pulled the blonde woman close. 

 

“Hospital...the accident. I remember now...it was a dream wasn’t it.” Emma was embarrassed, she hated being vulnerable in front of anyone, even her mother. 

 

“Yes sweetie, you rest. I’m going to call Regina and see if she can come up for a visit later, how does that sound?” Snow asked rhetorically, as she laid the blonde back down. She knew Emma was exhausted, she hadn’t been sleeping much since the accident. So she left her daughter to sleep once again, praying that her dreams weren’t haunted by nightmares anymore. 

 

As she walked into the hall, she reached for her phone to call the brunette. Emma needed her here and truthfully so did Snow. She knew that the only other person Regina would feel comfortable with was Regina. 

 

“Is Emma okay?!” Regina answered almost instantaneously in a blind panic. 

 

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping at the moment...she misses you Regina. You haven’t been up to see her since she woke up, I know you two aren’t together anymore and that she’s not your responsibility, but she needs you Regina. She woke up thinking that you were her wife, thinking that she had finally found love, but she had that ripped apart from her…” Snow paused, trying her best not to cry. 

 

“I’ll be up tonight, Henry has football practice so it will give us a chance to talk...she’s still my responsibility Snow, and I still care about her.” Regina spoke sweetly, as she heard Snow let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank you Regina, it’s just been so hard. She keeps asking me things about you and her that I can’t answer, she deserves answers.” Snow added. 

 

“Leave Emma to me, you go home and get some rest tonight I can stay at the hospital.” Regina offered, she knew that Snow needed a well-deserved break. 

 

“Thank you, Regina, I’ll have David pick Henry up after practice.” Snow thanked the older woman. 

 

“I should get back to work, I’ll talk to you later.” Regina hung up the phone, looking across the table at Ruby she let out a sigh of disparity. 

 

“Leave Emma to me? We’ve just spent the whole week arguing about Emma and now you’re going to go and spend the night with her!” Ruby shouted as she stood and paced Regina’s home office. 

 

“This is rather childish don’t you think, Emma is a dear dear friend and yes, she also happens to be my ex-wife and the mother of my son. But she is hurting and she is confused and she needs me Ruby! I’ve stayed away long enough, Snow is exhausted and I’m the only other person Emma trusts to see her like this. I’m going, end of discussion!” Regina counter attacked the brunette. 

 

“I saw you two together in the hospital Regina, are you seriously trying to tell me that Emma is only a friend!” Ruby shouted while leaning over Regina’s desk to get into her face. 

 

“I thought I was going to lose her Ruby! Emma was a huge part of my life and my son’s life and I got scared that she would just be gone!” Regina let a stray tear fall down her face. Seeing this Ruby backed off and her face softened. 

 

“I’m sorry baby...I just...seeing you and her like that, it broke me. If you say that there is nothing going on between you and Emma, then I believe you.” Ruby moved to try and touch Regina’s hand, but the brunette quickly pulled away and turned in her chair to face away from the younger woman. 

 

“You should get back to work Miss Lucas, I need to get my things gathered for tonight,” Regina spoke flatly, she had endured years of Snow's father treating her like this and she swore that she wouldn’t let anyone talk to her like that again. 

 

“Gina? I’m sorry, I let my jealousy get the better of me. Forgive me?” Ruby spoke softly. 

 

“Goodbye Miss Lucas…” Regina’s voice was hoarse as she tried her best to hold back the fountain of tears waiting behind her lids. 

 

“I’ll be at the diner later if you want to come by before the hospital, I can rustle up Emma’s favourite if you’d like…” Ruby stopped at the door and waiting for a reply. After a few deafeningly silent moments, the brunette gave up and left the mansion defeated. Regina hated fighting with the brunette like this, and she felt even more guilty because the subject of their fight was the woman that Regina couldn’t stop thinking about, worrying about. 

 

By the time Regina reached the hospital the anger from her fight with the brunette was still bubbling up inside her. Emma knew something was up as soon as the brunette walked into the room, she yearned to question the brunette but knew by the look on her face that Regina wasn’t in a very sharing mood. 

 

“Regina, it’s good to see you,” Emma spoke hopefully, relieved that the brunette actually turned up. 

 

“I’m sorry for my absence these last few days. I’ve been trying to keep on top of everything at work and Charming is basically useless trying to fill in for you…but none of that matters. How are you feeling Emma?” The anger for the younger brunette that Regina had been harbouring all day, suddenly melted away as soon as she saw the blondes signature smile creep onto her face. 

 

“I’m good, the food sucks and my mother has practically moved in...but other than that, I’m good.” Emma lied through her teeth and Regina knew. Taking a seat at the foot of Emma’s bed, Regina gently placed her hand on the younger woman’s knee. 

 

“It’s just me and you here Emma, you don’t have to put up this front with me, you know that,” Regina asked rhetorically, earning a nod from the blonde. “So I’ll ask you again, how are you feeling Emma?” 

 

“Like I’m in a blur...nothing makes sense Regina. My parents are trying to feel in any and all blanks they can, but it’s like what they’re saying is coming straight from a storybook, it’s not my life they’re talking about.” Emma relaxed into the brunette’s touch, allowing herself to fully embrace her surroundings and breathe for the first time since she woke up from the accident. 

 

“It won’t last forever Emma, soon you’ll be back to your usual inappropriate, childish...beautiful self.” Regina squeezed the blonde's knee, before standing and moving closer to the blonde, taking a seat on the bed next to Emma’s arm. 

 

“I just want things to go back to normal, whatever normal was for me anyway.” Emma eyed up Regina’s hand, yearning to take it in hers. 

 

“Things will. Your mother mentioned that they were letting you out in a few days, that’s exciting right!” Regina tried her best to lift the spirits of the broken Sheriff. 

 

“Yeah, out of here and into my parents spare room again.” 

 

“It’s not that bad Emma, you’ll need time to reciprocate. And I’m going to help as much as possible, we may not be married anymore but I do still care for you Emma.” Regina closed the gap between their hands and took Emma’s in her own. 

 

“That’s mean a lot Regina...how did I get so lucky, if this is what you’re like as an ex-wife, I can’t imagine how amazing you were when we were married.” Emma squeezed the brunette’s hand, forcing Regina to look up at Emma. 

 

“You really don’t remember anything about our marriage?” Regina looked almost hurt as she looked deep into Emma’s eyes. 

 

“Unfortunately no, all I know is that we were married and now we aren’t.” 

 

“Well, maybe one day I’ll tell you all about how amazing of a wife I was...but as of right now, you need to get some sleep.” Regina reached over Emma to flick her bedside lamp off. 

 

“Are you leaving?” Emma asked, looking almost like a child. 

 

“No. I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Regina replied sweetly, before leaning down to kiss Emma sweetly on the forehead. “Goodnight Emma.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was preparing to go and retrieve Henry from his visit with his mother, Regina herself had planned on attending this morning, but she got held up dealing with Emma’s car and the preparations for getting it restored back to its former glory. Regina had been up a number of times since their little sleepover, they spent their time talking about work and Henry, Regina filled Emma in on everything that has happened in the town since the curse broke and laughed about Snow’s reaction to finding out about their relationship. Regina hasn’t seen Ruby since the fight, but that didn’t stop the younger brunette from texting and calling non stop. Regina wasn’t entirely mad at her anymore, she just wasn’t in the mood for yet another fight about the blonde Sheriff. The Mayor was about to head out when there was a loud bag at the door, confused about who could possibly be calling on her, moving swiftly towards the large mansion door, she opened it to revel Ruby with her arms filled with a dozen red roses and Regina’s favourite chocolates. 

 

“Hear me out baby, I am so sorry for what happened last week. I’m a jerk!” Regina turned on her heel, leaving the front door open for the brunette to enter. “I’m more than I jerk, I’m a jealous insecure ass!” Ruby continued as she followed Regina into the house. 

 

“I agree completely!” The older brunette spoke finally. “I really thought that you were mature enough for this relationship, but it seems that you’ve proven me incorrect.”

 

“I am mature enough for this, baby you are all I want, and I know I screwed up and I’m sorry and I’m willing to spend the rest of my life proving how ready I am for this relationship...if you’ll still have me?” Ruby moved closer, sporting her famous puppy dog...wolf, face. 

 

“I’m not one to give up so easily, I’m willing to give you one last chance Miss Lucas, but mainly because you brought me my favourite chocolates in the world.” Regina lied as she walked up to kiss the brunette quickly, truthfully there was only one person that knew where to get her favourite chocolates, Emma, the blonde had brought them back for her from a small chocolate shop in New York, one time after she had to go and bail Killian out of jail. “Be a dear and put those roses in some water while I finish up getting ready!” Regina smiled sweetly before disappearing up the stairs even though she didn’t actually need anything, she just wanted a breather before facing the brunette. She was happy that they managed to work things out, but there was a small fraction of her that wouldn’t have minded if their relationship had run its course. She knew that it horrible for her to be having those types of thoughts, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

Re-emerging downstairs Regina found Ruby sitting casually on the couch with the local news channel playing. Tip toeing up behind the brunette, she gently wrapped her arms around the younger woman, before placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

 

“I’m afraid I have to head out to the hospital, Emma has Henry and I said I would stop in for a while.” Regina cuddled into Ruby’s neck, in return Ruby gripped onto Regina’s arms, pulling her closer. 

 

“Want me to stay and put dinner on?” Ruby’s answer surprised the older woman, making her pull away to look down at her. “Hey I told you I’m cool with all this, Emma needs you end of discussion. Just so long as it’s me you come home to every night, I don’t care how much time you spend with Emma.” Ruby turned around in the couch to face Regina, wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette she pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 

 

“Thank you dear and dinner sounds amazing…” Regina purred into the kiss. 

 

“On second thought, why don’t I just go with you. I’m well overdue a visit with Emma, and I want to show you how cool I am.” Ruby suggested as her grip on the older woman tightened. 

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Regina mumbled as Ruby placed small kisses on her neck. 

 

“Definitely. Emma will love a friendly face and you never know, I might be able to jog a memory or two!” 

  
  


“Fine, but you are on your best behavior!” Regina warned the younger woman before stealing one last kiss. 

  
  


***

 

“Mom, you can’t do that! It’s cheating!” Henry play shouted as Emma made an illegal move in an extremely competitive game of checkers. 

 

“And Swan takes the match once again!” Emma raises her arms up into the air in victory while cheering for herself. 

 

“You cheated, again!” Henry pouted playfully, folding his arms and sticking his tongue out for added effect. 

 

“Okay kid, how about a rematch...I’ll play by the actual rules?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she tried to tempt her son. 

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping an eye on you!” He fake warned, but they quickly giggled it off. 

 

“Hey kid?” Emma mumbled as they started the game, earning a ‘hmm’ in reply. “Did we do things like this...ya know before?” Emma asked nervously, even though she loved Henry and knew with all her heart when she woke that she loved him, she had no memory of really talking or spending time with boy. 

 

“All the time, before the divorce every Friday used to be game night! Then after that, we used to have gaming tournaments when I stayed at yours for the weekend.” Henry explained sweetly, as he studied the board for his move. 

 

“Friday Family Gamesy Bazzana!” Emma mumbled to herself, as she absentmindedly moved her checker. Looking up at Henry she was instantly taken back, to four years previous. 

 

_ (Memory Flash, 4 years earlier)  _

 

_ “Gina! We’re waiting!” Emma shouted as Henry recounted his monopoly money to make sure that his mom hadn’t short changed him again.  _

 

_ “I was getting changed, you know we don’t have to start at the same time every week.” Regina swiftly walked into the room and took her seat next to the blonde.  _

 

_ “But then Henry loses out on his full 3 hours of stimulating gameplay!” Emma counterattacked, making the older woman roll her eyes.  _

 

_ “I wouldn’t mind losing out on an hour or two…” Henry mumbled as he toyed with his starter figure.  _

 

_ “Okay I knew that your mom hated game night, but I at least thought that you still enjoyed this…” Emma looked truly hurt as she starred over at her son. Regina who sat to Emma left tried to hold the woman’s hand to calm her down, but the blonde quickly snatched her hand away.  _

 

_ “I do still enjoy it...maybe just not every week.” Henry tried to explain nicely, but Emma wasn’t having any of it.  _

 

_ “I see...well why don’t we just leave it then. I have a lot of paperwork to do anyway and my boss is a real Evil Queen when it’s not on time.” Emma quickly excused herself clearly upset. Emma was sitting on her bed when Regina walked in, the brunette looked over in sadness and guilt as she walked over to meet the blonde.  _

 

_ “He didn’t mean to upset you,” Regina mumbled as she moved to sit behind Emma, gently she wrapped her arms and her legs around the blonde and pulled her in close.  _

 

_ “I know, I just thought that I had more time,” Emma mumbled as she melted into her wife’s embrace.  _

 

_ “He didn’t say that he never wanted to have family game night, he just doesn’t want to do it each week. I don’t understand why you care so much about a silly game night, we all spend every night with each other it’s not like we don’t see each other that much.” Regina gently ran her fingers through her hair.  _

 

_ “I never had that when I was growing up Gina when I thought about the perfect family I thought about family dinners and game nights. Then I finally got this, our little family and I wanted all this...and I got it.” Emma turned in the older woman’s embrace to kiss her gently on the lips as she cuddled into the woman more.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry mom, I didn’t know that it meant this much to you.” Both women turned around to face their son who stood at the door, with the monopoly box in hand.  _

 

_ “It’s okay kid, I don’t need the family dinners and game nights. Just being with you two every day is enough for me.” Emma moved from her wife’s embrace to hug their son.  _

 

_ “I want game nights, I was just acting like a jerk, I want to keep having family game nights, even when I’m married and have kids of my own!” Henry exclaimed while moving over to drape an arm around his mom.  _

 

_ “Do I get a say in this?” Regina asked rhetorically from the bed, making Emma and Henry stare her down before shouting ‘Friday Family Gamesy Bazzana Forever!’  _

 

_ (End of Memory Flash)  _

 

“You okay Ma?” Henry asked, pulling Emma from her first glimpse of the past. 

 

“Yeah...I just remembered the night we played monopoly in bed after our fight and we came up with the phrase ‘Friday Family Gamesy Bazzana!’....” Emma looked dazed as she spoke to her son, the love from the memory still radiating throughout her body. 

 

“You remembered? Mom that’s amazing! Have you remembered anything else?” Henry pushed the game table to the side and focused solely on his mother, This was the news that him and everyone had been waiting for. 

 

“No, nothing just that. You mentioned game night and then it just hit me.” Emma explained, getting excited. 

 

“Maybe we should try and see if we can make it happen again! Why don’t you ask me some questions and see what happens.” Henry asked excitedly. 

 

“Okay…if I don’t live in the mansion anymore, do I have a house?” Emma asked, hoping and praying that she wasn’t some loser who still lived with her parents. 

 

“You live with Gramps and Grandma,” Henry explained, pausing to see if anything would happen, but unfortunately it didn’t. They continued like this for a while, asking stupid questions like: “Did we ever get that puppy?” and “Did I wear a suit or a dress to the wedding?” But still nothing came of it, every question revealed something about herself to Emma, but nothing sparked her memory flashes leaving the blonde disappointed in herself. 

 

“Mom just text, her and Ruby are on there way,” Henry spoke absentmindedly, not realizing that Emma didn’t know about Ruby and Regina’s relationship. 

 

“Ruby? I thought Regina couldn’t stand her.” Emma questioned confused at what her son was saying. 

 

“Oh...I thought you knew about mom and Ruby. They’ve been dating for a few months now, I’m sorry mom I thought she told you.” Henry panicked, afraid that he was the one to deliver saddening news to his mother. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realise that your mom was dating someone...and Ruby? That was unexpected to say the least….but I’m happy for her, I really am Henry. She deserves to be happy.” Emma tried her best to hold back the tears that were fighting their way out. A part of the blonde thought that if Regina was single, then she might actually have a chance.

 

“You made her happy…” Henry muttered under his breath, luckily for him Emma heard every word but chose not to comment, she didn’t want to give the boy false hope. 

 

“Knock, Knock!” Both of them sat up to attention as Regina walked into the room, with a nervous looking Ruby entering behind her. 

 

“Hey mom, you’ll never guess what happened!” Henry exclaimed, jumping off the bed to embrace his brunette mother completely ignoring the younger brunette behind her. 

 

“Tell me, sweetie,” Regina moved to sit on Emma’s bed beside the blonde, Ruby hovered behind before sitting on visitors chair. 

 

“Mom remembered about the game night! She’s getting her memories back!” Henry hugged his brunette mother tightly, as Emma reached to ruffle his hair. 

 

“That’s great Emma, have you told the doctors?” Regina looked proud of her ex-wife. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fantastic Emma,” All three heads turned around to face Ruby who looked extremely out of place. 

 

“Thanks, Ruby, and thanks for coming. I haven’t had much visitors yet and I could use another familiar face.” Emma smiled falsely at the brunette. 

 

“Anytime Swan…” 

 

“Mom?” Henry questioned Regina, breaking the worrying glances Regina was throwing at Ruby. 

 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

 

“I was thinking that since mom is going to be getting out soon...is there anyway that she can come and stay with us? Just until she gets some of her memories back? I really think it will help.” Henry pleaded, Emma looked on in anticipation, Ruby worried and Regina was conflicted. 

 

“Sweetie...I don’t know if...what do you have to say about this?” Regina's eyes flickered over to look at Emma. 

 

“I don’t want to impose…but I think the kid has a point, if there is anywhere I’m going to get memory flashes, it’s gonna be at the mansion...are you okay with it?” Emma asked as she put her arm around Henry, Regina looked intensely at the pair. She wasn’t sure about having Emma living back in the mansion, especially with everything that was happening between them as of late. 

 

“I’m not sure Emma, do you really think it’s a good idea, Henry?” Regina questioned their son worrisomely. 

 

“A thousand times yes! Please, can Mom stay with us?” Henry begged once more, hoping that his puppy dog eyes would seal the deal this time. 

 

“Okay….Fine, but only until your mother is back to her usual annoying self.” Regina semi-joked with the younger woman before she was attacked with hugs by Henry. 

 

“Thanks, Mom! This is going to be awesome, having my two moms in the same house again!” Henry cheered as he pulled both women in for a joint hug, as Ruby looked on in jealousy at what people would call the perfect family, there was no way she was letting Emma and her memories get in between her and Regina, not again. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure you are alright with Emma moving back in? It wouldn’t be any bother for us if she stayed in the loft.” Snow asked for the hundredth time since Emma broke the news that she was moving back to the mansion temporarily.

“With you in your condition,” Regina gestured to the small developing bump, that Snow and David had informed the group about a few days previous. “Henry has made some valid and sound points, if there is any chance of restoring Emma back to the adult child we all know and love, it’s more than likely to happen in the place she used to call home.” Regina smiled at her former mother in law, who couldn’t help but look worried. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after her.” Regina placed her arm around the smaller woman, pulling her in for a half hug.

“And that’s the last of it…are you okay?” David emerged down the stairs with an excited Henry in tow. The signature charming smile that constantly appeared on his face was washed away when he saw the look on his wife’s face. Worried that something had happened to the baby, David quickly rushed to Snow’s side. “Is it the baby?”

“Technically, yes. But not this one…” Snow sobbed into her husband’s shoulder, as David flashed Regina a ‘this again’ smile.

“Emma is going to be fine dear, just like last time…”

“I’ll leave you to deal with…this.” Regina moved away swiftly, joining her son at the bottom of the stairs. Patting him on the knee, she took a seat beside him as they observed the scene in front of them.

“Are you excited about your Mom getting out of the hospital this afternoon?” The brunette asked her teenage son.

“Yeah, I can’t wait, Grandpa brought me to the store to pick up Mom’s favorite snacks…I was thinking we could all watch a movie tonight, how does that sound?” Henry looked hopeful as he stared up at his Mother.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I promised Ruby that I would have dinner with her tonight. We haven’t really seen each other since the night of Emma accident…but we will definitely have a movie night over the weekend. What about Friday?” Regina asked as she moved to hug her son, who instead of embracing his mother pushed away in anger.

“Friday is game night…” Henry muttered sounding defeated, before storming up the stairs.

***

By the time Regina had finished preparing dinner, Henry had finally emerged from his room, looking slightly less upset.

“You ready to speak to me again?” Regina asked rhetorically, as she continued to stir the pasta sauce she had made for Emma and Henry.

“Gramps messaged me, they’re almost here,” Henry answered in a monotone, as he moved to fridge to retrieve a Gatorade.

“Henry, I’m sorry I forgot about game night. It’s just been so long since we’ve had it, you can’t seriously be mad at me for that?” The Mayor asked, as she turned the sauce down and moved over towards her son.

“It’s not about the game night...tonight is Mom’s first night back and I guess I just wanted us to hang out like we used too,” Henry confessed, making his mother feel a little bit guilty for crushing his hopes for the evening.

“I’m sorry Henry, I didn’t realize that this meant so much to you. If it makes you feel better I can just invite Ruby over here and we can all hang out together?” Regina suggested, she really didn’t want to bail on Ruby especially after the last few weeks they’ve had.

“No it’s okay, you go and have fun. But just know that you are missing out on one heck of a movie marathon!” Henry smiled at last, before embracing his mother in an overdue hug.

“Anyone home? Patient coming through!” Henry pulled away from Regina as soon as he heard the deep voice of David travel through the house. Running to meet them, with Regina following slowly behind. Truthfully Regina was worried about having Emma back in the mansion, she hadn’t slept there since the divorce and the brunette didn’t know how she would truly react to seeing her ex-wife every day in her home.

“Mom! I’m so happy that you’re back!” Henry carefully hugged his birth mother tight as soon as the woman stepped into the living room.

“Welcome back Emma,” Regina smiled politely once she reached the hugging pair. Moving to the side the older woman retrieved Emma’s bag from David, as Henry let go of his injured mother.

“It’s good to be home, I mean-”

“No need to correct yourself, this is your home, Emma.” Regina interrupted the younger woman, who smiled gratefully at her response to Emma’s ‘slip up’. The two women shared a rare moment with each other, Emma was able to fully take in Regina and imagine what her life with her was like. Regina on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about the alarming amount of times she had found herself lost in thought over her blonde.

“Sorry to break up the reunion, but I should be getting back to your mother. We’ll be by to check in on you tomorrow...and don’t worry about the station, I’ve got it covered until you are back on your feet.” David stood in front of Regina, blocking her few of the blonde that she couldn’t shake from her mind.

“Bye dad,” Emma smiled shyly as David placed a small kiss on her head, before smiling at Regina and Henry as he left.

“Why don’t you two relax here, while I finish making dinner.” Regina put on her usual Mayor smile as Henry gently pulled Emma onto the couch to start off the movie marathon he had planned for the two.

“Whatever you’re making smells amazing…” Regina jumped as the sound her ex-wife startled her.

“It’s your favorite, want to try some sauce before I plate it?” Knowing what Emma’s answer would be, the brunette was already turning to face the blonde with a wooden spoon coated in the sauce for her, before she even had a chance to answer.

“That predictable?” Emma joked before coming closer for a taste of Regina’s sauce, trying her best to hold back a moan as the perfectly paired flavors danced over her tongue.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Regina joked once Emma had recovered from the flavor explosion that just took place in her mouth.

“Please do…” Emma played along, forcing Regina to release a laugh she didn’t realize she was holding back.

“Thank you for making dinner though, Henry and I would have just fine with a pizza.” Emma’s demeanor changed at the thought of where and who Regina was going to be spending her evening with.

“You’ve just gotten out of the hospital, no junk food for some time Miss Swan…and I hope you are okay with me going out tonight. I should have asked in advance, are you really up for watching Henry alone?” Regina relayed the conversation that they had a mere few hours ago, hoping that Emma was still okay.

“Regina, go out and have some fun! Speaking of which, you should probably get going if you want to arrive your usual 10 minutes early.” Emma smirked at the older woman.

“See, you’re already starting to remember things,” Regina smirked right back, before moving to retrieve her purse. “Henry, I’m heading out now. Be good for your mother, and Emma, be good for our son!” Regina warned before rushing out of the house.

***

“Sorry that I couldn't get us a reservation at that new restaurant you wanted to eat at. How was I supposed to know that they were taking reservations at least a month in advance,” Ruby explained as she sat down next to the older brunette with a large glass of wine.

“It’s okay, really…I wasn’t really in the mood to go out anyway.” Regina sighed before taking a rather large gulp of her wine.

“What’s up, babe?” Ruby moved closer to take her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“It’s Henry, we had a bit of a fight this morning…he wanted to have a family movie night and didn’t react too well when he found out that I was coming out with you tonight.” Regina looked stressed as she moved a stray piece of hair away from her face.

“He’ll get over it, he’s just excited to have Emma back and he wants things to go back to the way things were before.” Ruby let out a frustrated sigh, she had hoped that her night with Regina would be spent Emma free.

“Don’t give me that sigh, I know you aren’t thrilled about Emma living with me-”

“Would you really be okay if my ex moved in with me again?” Ruby interrupted, before refilling her wine glass, knowing that she was going to need it to get through the inevitable conversation with Regina.

“Your ex is passed out in the Emerald City somewhere,” Regina snapped back.

“That was a low blow Gina,” Ruby smirked annoyingly at the older woman.

“So is you attacking Emma every chance you get! I feel like we are going in circles Ruby, all we seem to do nowadays is fight about Emma!” Regina stood, too annoyed to be sat beside the brunette anymore.

“You’re the one that has spent the past few months moaning about every little thing she does! I thought Emma was the one with memory loss, not you.” Ruby counterattacked.

“She needs me, Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you that you have nothing to worry about! Emma is my past, and if things keep going on like this you will be too!” Regina snapped before thinking about what she was really saying, she didn’t intend to hurt the younger woman.

“She drools, she doesn’t know how to load the dishwasher properly, she lets Henry skip homework…do I need to go on?”

“Stop it, Ruby!” Regina warned.

“She can’t fold laundry, she forgot your anniversary twice! She only cares about herself, she’s always canceling on Henry-” Ruby continued, knowing that she was hitting a nerve with the older woman.

“That’s enough Ruby! I may have said all these things and more about Emma, but you don’t get to bring Henry into this! Emma is an amazing mother, and she is the most caring and selfless person I have ever met! So enough!” Regina shouted, catching the younger woman off guard.

“That really sounds like someone who is over her ex…” Ruby mumbled after a deafening few moments of silence.

“Grow up Ruby, if you can’t do that…then don’t bother coming back.” Regina stormed out, leaving an extremely pissed off Ruby behind. Letting the rage get the better of her, Ruby violently punched a nearby wall, causing her hand to bleed and bruise. She knew that she’d screwed up, and she didn’t know how she was going to come back from this one.

***

Emma and Henry laid cuddled up underneath a pillow fort that Henry demanded they’d build, the boy was close to sleeping in his mother’s arms, as Mulan overtook the large screen in front of them. Henry liked to pretend that he was over the fairy-tale section of his childhood, but Emma and Regina knew that he was still their little boy, who enjoyed a good Disney marathon. The popcorn had been spilled over the floor from their re-enactment of ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’, that had both of them bouncing on the couch trying to air fight the other.

“It looks like a bomb has gone off in here!” Regina’s voice caught them both of them off guard.

“Mom? What are you doing back so soon? We haven’t even made it through the first movie yet.” Henry moved from Emma’s arms to hug his other mother tightly, his way of really apologizing for their fight that morning.

“I had a long and hard thought, and decided that I would rather be here, watching movies with you two tonight.” Regina kissed the young man’s head before he ran back to join his other mother in the fort.

“There’s room for one more if you’d like…” Emma offered, ignoring that fact that she could see that Regina’s makeup was smudged and her eyes puffy.

“I’d love too…” Regina stepped out of her heels and crawled into the back of the pillow fort, resting herself beside Emma as Henry cuddled into Emma’s side.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma whispered as Henry was engrossed in the war scenes on the screen.

“No, I’d rather just eat what’s left of the popcorn and spend time with my family.” Regina smiled wholeheartedly, before gently bumping her shoulder with the blondes.

“In that case, dig in.” Emma winked as she handed the half-empty bowl to her ex. Looking over at Regina, Emma took the time to truly study her ex. She admired the woman’s strength, her beauty, her in general. Her eyes fell to Regina’s plump lips, she had often found herself staring at her lips over the last few weeks, but it wasn’t until this moment that she really got something out of it.

_ (Flashback, 6 years earlier) _

_ “Miss Swan!” Regina stormed into sheriff’s station, looking like she was ready to kill the Sheriff. _

_ “Hide me!” Emma whisper-shouted to her father who couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter. _

_ “You’ll have to face her sooner or later, I’m gonna take my lunch early.” David quickly made his leave, only to run into the Mayor on his way out. “She’s all yours…” _

_ “Regina…to what do I owe the pleasure?” Emma pretended to be busy as she moved to file papers that had been sitting on her desk for at least a week. _

_ “We need to talk about what happened, you can’t keep hiding away from me forever.” Regina followed the blonde, trapping her in the filing room. _

_ “I vote on not talking, now if you’ll excuse me I have a lot of work to do.” Emma tried to move before Regina blocked her in. _

_ “Emma, you don’t need to be embarrassed. I was quite flattered really.” Regina moved closer to the blonde, forcing her to back up against a nearby wall. _

_ “I was drunk, I had no idea what I was saying.” Emma’s eyes shifted around the room, trying her best not to look at the brunette. _

_ “What are we doing dancing around each other? I'll admit that I was shocked when you confessed your feelings for me, but now that I’ve had some time to think everything over, I can’t deny it anymore.” Regina pinned the blonde against the wall at last. “I like you Emma Swan, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you…your eyes,” Regina slowly ran one finger up Emma's exposed arm. “Your smile…. the cute little way your nose twitches when you’re thinking…your lips…” _

_ “Regina…” Emma whispered as Regina bent down and captured Emma's lips with her own, just like she'd dreamed of doing over these last few months. _

_ “I've been wanting to do this for so long…” Regina said breathlessly as she pulled away from the stunned blonde. _

_ “Wow…” Was all Emma could manage to say. _

_ “My place, Friday night at 8…don’t be late and bring wine.” Regina winked before finally exiting the room, leaving the stunned blonde behind. _

_ (End of Flashback) _

“You okay Miss Swan?” Regina whispered, bringing Emma back to this world.

“I’m perfect…little man’s asleep, should we just leave him here or try and move him?” Emma questioned as they both looked down at their sleeping son.

“I think a night down here would be fine for all of us, you do make a good pillow fort.” Regina smiled, before snuggling into her pillow, as Emma watched her son and ex-wife sleep soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Robin a child in this, also it isn't in the same universe as my other mad archer stories. So the Little Robin in this chapter isn't the Little Robin I normally write about!

Zelena was happy to be back. After a month-long trip to sunny Spain with her little Robin, she couldn’t wait to see her sister once again and to, more importantly, be filled in on the gossip of the town. Making a bee-line for the mansion after dropping her bags off, Zelena barged in, without so much as a knock. Robin ran into the living room in search of the toys that Regina kept in a small toy box for her, worried that the three-year-old might get hurt, or break something Zelena quickly ran after her, only to be stopped in her tracks as none other than Emma Swan walked out of the kitchen still dressed in her pyjamas.

“Auntie Emmy!” The toddler screamed, abandoning her search for toys she ran straight for the confused woman. The toddler quickly wrapped her chubby arms around Emma’s bare leg, as she begged to be lifted by her favorite aunt.

“Hey, monkey!” The phrase had left Emma’s lips before she even had a chance to process what was happening. In one swift motion, Emma lifted the child and carefully spun her around in the air as best she could with a healing wrist.

“Care to explain why you are half naked in my sister’s kitchen?” Emma jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. In an instant, memories of Zelena and Robin came rushing back, and she smiled as she looked up at the redhead.

“Zelena?” Emma and Zelena both looked happy to see each other and Robin was defiantly happy to have cuddles from her aunt.

“Is this back on? Do I need to buy another horrific hat for SwanQueen wedding part 2?” Zelena teased as she walked over to half hug the blonde.

“No, I’m just staying until I get back on my feet again,” Emma spoke, thinking that Regina had already filled her sister in on what had been happening.

“Did something happen? I go away for a month and come back to see my sister playing house with her ex.” Zelena joked as she moved to sit in the living, Emma followed in tow, with a hyperactive toddler wiggling in her arms.

“I was in a pretty bad accident; didn’t Regina tell you?”

“I haven’t spoken to Regina since I left, what happened darling? Are you okay?” Zelena reached over to take Emma’s hand, as Robin went in search of toys once again.

“Few broken ribs, busted up wrist…and a six-year memory gap,” Emma explained, making Zelena gasp.

“But you knew who I was? And Robin.” Zelena questioned.

“I remember little things, like names, relationships, faces…just none of the important stuff. Like when I woke up, I knew I was married, I just didn’t know who she was or that the marriage was actually over.” Emma tried her best to explain things as best she could, but in all honesty, she didn’t really understand what was happening to her fully.

“Wow…so how did you end up back here?” Zelena continued with her questions as Robin handed both women an empty plastic cup from her tea set. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, monkey.” Emma winked at the child, “Henry suggested that I would have a better chance of remembering everything if I came back here, and Regina agreed.” Emma stated simply.

“Well I for one, am happy to see you in this house again. You’re heaps better than that waitress Regina has been seeing.” Zelena pretended to drink nonexistent tea from the cup.

“Ruby’s not that bad, as long as Regina is happy, I’m happy.” Emma smiled, as she mimicked Zelena’s actions.

“You, Emma Swan, are too nice for your own good sometimes.” Emma didn’t bother to respond, instead, she looked over at Robin, she couldn’t help but smile at the toddler’s actions. Without speaking Emma moved to play with the toddler whilst Zelena spoke of her recent travels, but Emma didn’t hear anything she was saying, instead she was brought back to an important turning point in her marriage.

_ (Flashback, 4 years earlier) _

_ Emma paced the carpeted floors for the master bedroom, she had never been this nervous before, not even on her wedding day. This was big, what she was about to find out would change her and her family’s life forever. The sound of the toilet flushing caused the blonde Sheriff to jump and rush over to the gold-handled door. _

_ “Gina? Can I come in?” Emma spoke sweetly as her hand hovered over the handle. _

_ “Yes…” Regina spoke in a hushed tone, just loud enough for Emma to register what she said. In a flash, the blonde woman made her entrance and moved swiftly to her wife, who sat frozen on the side of the bathtub, pregnancy test in hand. _

_ “How much longer?” Emma asked as she took Regina’s free hand in her own. The two women had been waiting for this moment for a long time and the excitement radiated from both women as they looked longingly at the stick. _

_ “One minute…” Regina beamed at her wife, who looked lovingly back. _

_ “Six months of treatment and sperm research, and it’s this last minute that’s going to drag in,” Emma commented, before placing a kiss on the brunette’s hairline. _

_ “I can’t believe that this day is finally here…I love you.” Regina rested her head sweetly against the blonde’s shoulder. _

_ “Gina…what if I mess the baby up?” Emma’s expression dropped, it was just dawning on her that she had no experience with young children, let alone babies. _

_ “Hey, you are an amazing mother already Emma Swan-Mills.” Regina placed the pregnancy stick on the sink so that she could pull her wife in for a much-needed hug. _

_ “Henry was nine when I got here, I’ve never had to deal with a baby before…what if I drop them, or forget it at the supermarket?” Emma spoke in a frantic tone, making her wife giggle slightly. “This is funny Regina!” Emma pouted. _

_ “I know, I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry Emma because I will be with you every step of the way…I will always be here for you.” Regina stole a quick peck from her wife, before hugging her close once again. _

_ “You kinda sounded like my dad for a second…” Emma joked, making Regina push her away playfully. _

_ “It’s been over a minute…ready to find out our future?” Regina laced her fingers with Emma’s, as the blonde nodded nervously. Reaching over Regina retrieved the test, taking a deep breath Regina flipped the test to reveal the words: ‘Not Pregnant’. Unable to take the crushing pain from the negative result, Regina fell into her wife’s arms and sobbed for hours. _

_ (End of Flashback) _

Emma fought back the tears as she played with her niece, kicking herself for missing this stage of Henry’s life and not trying harder to make another little human with Regina. Emma was so engrossed in what could have been, she failed to notice her ex-wife make her way towards the group.

Regina could hear the tell-tale sound of her sister’s voice as soon as she stepped out of the shower, in a rush to see her again the brunette threw on an oversized t-shirt that once belonged to Emma and her yoga pants and sprinted down the stairs, only to freeze at the sight of her ex-wife playing happily with her niece, Regina was completely transfix to Emma’s every move, every word, every giggle. This didn’t get passed Zelena, who upon hearing her sister’s footsteps, turned around in her seat to greet her. Zelena couldn’t help but smile at how smitten her younger sister was for the town’s Sheriff, and had to stifle back a laugh at how oblivious the brunette was to her feelings that were literally staring her in the face.

“Hey sis,” Zelena finally spoke, making Regina jump slightly and quickly tear her eyes away from Emma.

“Zelena! I thought you weren’t back until next week?” Regina swiftly made her way over to hug her grinning sister.

“Robin was missing her aunt’s and big cousin so I cut the trip short…you didn’t think that Emma nearly dying in a car crash, losing most of her memories and moving back in with you, deserved a phone call, or even a text?” Zelena smirked at the nervousness of her younger sister.

“I was going to clue you in when you got back, everything has just been a tad hectic since the accident.” Regina finally sat down beside her sister and dared herself to look over once again at her former true love, who was oblivious to the two sisters and focused solely on her tea party with the toddler.

“How is the waitress dealing with this?” Zelena asked in a whisper, making the faint smile on Regina’s lips fade into a scowl. “By the look on your face, I’m going to wager that she’s not taking it too well,” Zelena suggested, leaving Regina to simply nod in reply.

“It’s just been one argument after the other since the accident, it’s gotten to the point where I don’t even know if we are in a relationship at the moment,” Regina confessed she had been dying to talk to someone about her recent relationship problems, but with all her friends linked to Emma and her sister out of the county, she was forced to keep things locked up inside.

“I think what you need, dear sister is a pleasant distraction from the soap opera that is your life,” Zelena smirked at the brunette, making her feel extremely nervous.

“What are you up too?”

“Robin sweetie? How would you like to spend the day with Auntie Gina?” Zelena cooed at her daughter who clapped her chubby hands in delight.

“I would love to, but I can’t today I hav-”

“I can watch her, I’m due some monkey time.” Emma interrupted, making the smirk on Zelena’s face grow twice in size.

“Emma, you are in no state to watch a toddler on your own,” Regina added, hoping to put her ex-wife off the idea.

“Then you’ll have to stay home and help her. Please, Regina, I need the day to get things sorted out around here and having my gorgeous girl by my side will only slow me down.” Zelena fake pleaded with her sister, knowing that she was bound to give in to her.

“Please Regina?” Emma pouted while cuddling with their niece.

“Okay fine, but you owe me, sis,” Regina smirked, before stealing another hug from Zelena.

***

“Emma catch her!” Regina shouted, joy laced in her voice, as Emma ran after the naked toddler. The trio had spent most of the afternoon engaging in a wonderful tea party, then Emma spent a few hours chasing Robin around the backyard while Regina sat on the swing bench and watched lovingly. After a messy lunch, that most of which ended up on the floor and on Robin’s face, instead of in her mouth, Emma and Regina tried to tackle bath time. Leaving both women soaked and cursing Zelena’s name as they ran quickly down the stairs as Robin did her best to hide from her aunts.

“How fast can one toddler be?” Emma was out of breath and hurting from the stain she had been putting on herself.

“You sit, I’ll find her.” Regina offered, making Emma quickly shake her head in refusal.

“I got us into this mess, I’m not tagging out yet...” Emma counterattacked before pausing, “Hear that?” Emma whispered as she moved closer to the curtains. gesturing for Regina to move to the other side of the window, Emma mouthed a 3,2,1 countdown before quickly pulling the curtain to reveal the toddler in question. Before Robin had a chance to react Regina scooped the young girl up into her arms, while Emma moved to grab the towel that the young girl had trailed down the stairs with her.

“Got ya!” Regina giggled as she blew raspberries on the bare tummy on the child.

“Auntie Gina…stop.” The girl screamed between fits of laughter.

“Never! The tickle monster doesn’t let up on anyone!” Regina played as Emma retrieved the young girl’s clothes.

“Emmy! Save me!”

“Only if you promise to get dressed,” Emma added as she moved to sit next to the pair.

“I promise…” The young girl screamed.

“Surrender you scary beast! This monkey is in my possession now!” Emma pretended to slay Regina and quickly scooped the child out of her arms.

“You’ve got me. The Saviour wins again.” Regina teases while moving to sit back on the couch.

“And you are finished. What do you say we watch a movie and get all cuddly?” Emma ignored Regina’s previous statement, as Robin moved to cuddle into both of her aunts.

“Toy story!” The three-year-old shouted.

“Good job Swan…today has been surprisingly fun.” Regina smiled at the blonde, as she moved to cuddle the child.

“Couldn’t have done it without the great tickle monster.” Emma teased, winking at the Mayor.

It was well past four when the toddler had calmed down from her fun-filled day, lazily the three lay cuddled up on the couch watching Toy Story 2, Regina’s favorite. They had just gotten to the part when they find out Jessie’s backstory and Emma felt the need to check on the brunette, who was already starting to weep at the first few lines of ‘When She Loved Me’, untangling one of her arms from the toddler, Emma reached over and took Regina’s hand in her own. Neither woman spoke, they just gazed at each other, as the song played throughout the house when it finally came to an end, Regina moved to lay her head on the blonde’s shoulder whilst still holding on tight to the blonde’s hand. The three girls stayed like this for the rest of the movie, Robin had fallen asleep shortly after the movie’s end and Emma and Regina didn’t dare move out of fear of waking the hyper child. Instead, they embraced this rare instance of closeness they had found, that was until they were startled by the flash of a camera and laughter of both Regina’s sister and their own son.

“Shhh! We can’t move or she’ll wake!” Regina warned her sister, who tiptoed around to lift her child.

“Thanks for today, I hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” Zelena whispered as she cuddled her stirring child.

“She was perfect…goodbye monkey.” Emma kissed the child’s head gently before stretching her tighten muscles.

“Bye sweetheart, I’ll walk you out.” Regina offered.

“Mom, have you been watching Toy Story 2 again?” Henry asked noticing Regina’s ruined eye makeup.

“I-umm.”

“You can’t keep putting yourself through that dear, you know it’s not real,” Zelena added, whilst Emma and Henry tried their best not to laugh.

“It’s just so wrong, I just don’t understand why she would leave her there...” Regina began to weep again, almost instantly Emma moved to comfort the brunette, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by Henry and Zelena who smirked at each other knowingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was happy to be out of the house at last. Regina had her on what seemed like house arrest since she had gotten out of the hospital, but today Emma decided that enough was enough. After pleading with Regina over breakfast, the brunette finally gave in and allowed her to walk Henry to school while she secretly made a trip to the local garage to see how the repairs on Emma’s bug were coming along. The walk to school didn’t take long, Henry spent most of the time filling Emma in on all the latest school gossip that Emma pretended to be interested in. On the way through the streets of Storybrooke, the Sheriff was stopped by almost every passer-by, wishing her well and surprised to see her back on her feet so soon.

As soon as the pair reached the school, Henry quickly bid his birth mother farewell and ran to meet his friends at the school gate. Emma looked around the streets leading to the school, looking for something to do apart from sitting at home.

“Emma?” The blonde’s eye lit up as she saw her mother approach her. “How are you, sweetie? Isn’t it a bit soon to be out and about on your own?” Snow hugged her daughter tight.

“I was just leaving Henry to school, don’t worry.” Emma kissed her Mom’s cheek as she pulled away. Looking down she placed her hand on the growing baby bump that Snow nursed in her hand. “How are you?”

“I’ve reached the morning sickness stage, but apart from that, I’m doing great. Are you sure that you’re okay to be out and about? Do you want me to call Regina?” It was obvious that Snow was worried about her daughter.

“I’m fine really, I’m just gonna get some breakfast and then maybe stop by the station…I just want things to get back to normal.” Emma confessed to her mother, who couldn’t help but pull her in for another hug.

“Be safe sweetie, and if you get confused or lost promise me that you’ll call your dad.” Snow warned, just as the school bell rang.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” Emma nudged her mother slightly, before heading down main street in search of Granny’s Diner. After taking a few wrong turns the blonde found her destination and was greeted by a cheering and well wishes as she entered the Diner. Without even having to place her order, Emma was served a large hot chocolate with cinnamon by none other than Ruby, who looked pissed that Emma was there in the first place.

“Sheriff, mind if I join you?” The brunette asked as she served Emma her usual breakfast order: waffles, bacon, and syrup.

“Be my guest.” Emma smiled at the brunette, knowing that either way Ruby was going to make it her mission to talk to her, so she might as well get it over and done with.

“How are you keeping? Anymore…what was Henry called them? Oh yeah, flashes?” Ruby asked, trying to make the conversation less tense.

“Nothing yet, and I’m good thanks. Glad to be out of the house, I was starting to go a bit stir crazy…but I’m sure Regina has already told you all of this.” Emma smiled, truly unaware of the problems Regina and Ruby had been having.

“Funny, so you’re saying that she didn’t tell you what happened?” Ruby snapped slightly, thinking that Emma was simply trying to rub her nose in her failed relationship.

“What are you talking about? Is everything okay between you two?” Emma was actually concerned for her two friends relationship.

“We kinda broke up…” Ruby admitted once she realized that Emma really didn’t know what had been happening.

“What? You guys were fine when you came to see me in the hospital, what happened Ruby?” Emma reached her hand over to touch the brunettes slightly.

“I was being a jackass like always…we were fighting because of you…” Ruby confessed, making Emma feel horrible for thinking that she could have been the reason for ruining Regina’s chance at a happy ending.

“I don’t understand…is this about me moving in? I can move out if that makes things better? The last thing I want is for you two to break up over me.” Emma felt like running, it was a feeling she hadn’t felt since getting together with Regina all those years ago, but the thought of hurting Regina truly scared her.

“I don’t want to lose her Emma, and you being around her all the time…it scares me. What if she suddenly realizes that it really is you that she’s meant to be with, I don’t know how I’d survive that.” A stray tear fell from the waitress’s eye, as she finally confessed what had been plaguing her dreams over the past few weeks.

“Ruby you have nothing to worry about, whatever Regina and I had was in the past…a past I don’t even remember! Regina really likes you, heck she might even love you…don’t throw it away because of me.” Emma took the waitress’s hand in her own and squeezed it hard.

“Why are you being so nice to me? Anyone else would have hated me for even asking their ex-wife out!” Ruby asked the question that had been on many people’s minds when they heard of Regina and Ruby’s relationship.

“It’s simple, I love Regina, she’s the mother of my child and we will always be in each other’s lives…because of this I want her to be happy. I made her happy for a while, but in the end, we were just better as friends, so who am I to stand in her way of happiness? And if you make her happy, then I’m on board, regardless if I’m pissed about it or not.” Emma confessed, making Ruby feel horrible for all the fighting that has gone down over Emma.

“I’m sorry Emma…” Ruby whispered.

“Don’t apologize for loving Regina,”

“It’s not that…I’m sorry for all the terrible things I’ve been saying lately, I thought that you were trying to worm your way back into Regina’s life as more than just friends…and because of how I acted, I might have just lost the most amazing woman ever.” Ruby broke down, fully accepting that she had been wrong the entire time and that all she had to do was trust Regina instead of driving her away.

“I wouldn’t give up too soon,” Emma forced herself to speak, she initially had no intention of helping the brunette, but after seeing and hearing how much she cared for her ex-wife, Emma knew that she had to help.

“I’ve called and texted, she’s done with me!”

“Do you love her?” Emma asked, needing to know for sure before she made her next move.

“With all my heart…” The waitress sobbed.

“I’ve got a plan, but you have to swear that you won’t mess it up this time. Regina is all for second chances, but she won’t wait around forever for you to get it right.”

“I swear. You really want to help me win Regina back?” Ruby asked in disbelief, she had wholeheartedly suspected Emma to throw her glass of orange juice in her face and storm out when she decided to tell Emma everything.

“I’d do anything to help Regina get her happy ending, now here’s the plan.”

***

“Do you have a final ETA on when all the damages will be fixed?” The Mayor looked and felt out of place as the grease monkey rolled from underneath Emma’s battered bug.

“It’s a lot of work and it’s gonna cost a pretty penny. I think you’d be better getting a new one at this rate.” The man suggested as he wiped his blacken hangs on a nearby rag.

“That’s not an option, I am willing to pay whatever it takes to get this deathtrap on wheels back onto the road and returned to its owner,” Regina demanded, leaving the man to simply nod in reply.

“You’re looking at a few months at least, I’ve got to practically build this thing from the ground up again.”

“Send the bill to my office…oh and don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, I don’t want Emma getting wind of this,” Regina warned, letting her fingers flicker with fire for added effect.

“My lips are sealed, promise.”

“Have a pleasant day.” The Mayor turned on her heels, extremely happy to leaving the filthy auto shop. Regina looked across the street at the town’s most popular eating establishment, she couldn't help but think about what had happened between her and Ruby and she felt herself wanting to go and apologize and promise that it wouldn't happen again, but that wasn't who she was. Regina Mills was not a woman who grovels at the feet of anyone, if they wanted her they would have to do the groveling, so the Mayor turned her nose up and headed towards her office, that was until she heard her name being called frantically.

“Regina!” Emma called out once again while running over to meet the brunette woman.

“Is everything okay dear? Do you remember the way home?” Regina asked as she checked the younger woman out for injuries.

“I’m fine really, I just wanted to make sure that you’re gonna be home for dinner tonight? I was going to cook a nice meal...you know to say thanks and stuff.” The blonde woman scuffed her shoe against the pavement as she waited for the older woman to respond if Regina said that she wasn't going to be back for dinner it would ruin her whole plan.

“That bump on the head of yours has seriously done some real damage, I swear you’ve only ever offered to cook for me once before, and we had already been married for a few months at that point.” Regina teased the younger woman, who couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle.

“Is that a ‘yes I’ll be home’ or no?” Emma asked as she tangled her hands together in hope.

“I should be home around six-ish, does that suit you?” Regina couldn't help but smile at the grin that appeared on her ex-wife’s face as she finally spoke.

“Yes, yes, yes! Tonight is going to be amazing, just you wait and see!” Emma cheered, before pulling Regina in for an unexpecting hug in the middle of main street, leaving all passers-by completely confused.

“Easy there Swan…” Regina pushed the younger woman off of her slightly, as her face began to turn an alarming shade of red.

“Sorry, I should head out to the supermarket. See you tonight!” Emma smiled brightly once more before heading down main street. Regina stood frozen in place, waiting for her breathing to return to normal and her face to cool down.

“That was quite the show, little sis.” Regina jumped at the mocking sound of her sister's voice.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Zel.” Regina hissed as she turned to face the smirking woman.

“You’ve got it bad…again.” Zelena winked as she moved closer to her still frozen sister.

“There is nothing going on between Emma and me, I’m still with Ruby…I think.” Regina rubbed her fingers against her temples as she tried to sooth her incoming headache.

“I have eyes, my dear sister, you are as smitten as they come! Do I need to show you the picture that I took last week again?” Zelena didn’t wait for a response before pulling her phone to shove the picture of Emma and Regina cuddled up on the sofa with their niece.

“I know what it looks like, but I’m telling you, again, that I don’t have feelings for Emma!” Regina was starting to get annoyed with her sister, and Zelena could sense this too and chose to back for, for the moment.

***

It was past 6:30 when Regina finally rushed into the mansion, she had been rushed off her feet all day and completely forgot about her dinner plans with Emma until the last second. As she entered the mansion, she was overtaken by the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen, almost in a trance Regina followed the scent until she reached the kitchen to find Emma dancing along to a pop song while putting the final touches on two plates, finally snapping out of her food aroma trance Regina was confused as to why there were only two plates and why Henry was nowhere to be seen.

“Please don’t tell me that you’ve lost our son?” Regina startled the younger woman, who quickly moved to turn her music down.

“No, don’t worry he’s safe and sound at my parent's house,” Emma explained as she removed her stained apron.

“Oh…I thought it would be the three of us tonight…” Regina was confused about the blonde’s actions, she worried that she had been talking to Zelena about her stupid feelings theory.

“Don’t kill me…but I thought that maybe you could use a little break, and who better to spend a little downtime with, than the woman you love.” Emma smiled shyly at the brunette, whose mouth fell open at the blonde woman’s words.

“Emma-”

“You can come out now…” Emma shouted towards the conservatory, Regina’s gaze quickly moved to find Ruby walking into the room, holding a small gift bag and bottle of Regina’s favorite wine in hand.

“Hey…” Ruby spoke softly, as Regina looked on in awe of what she was witnessing. Emma had planned a romantic evening for them, Regina was overwhelmed as she smiled gratefully at her ex-wife who was now putting her signature red jacket on.

“You did all this?” Regina asked the blonde as her eyes started to well up.

“You deserve to be happy Regina. Henry and I should be home around eleven. Have fun ladies.” Emma winked before swiftly leaving the two women in each other’s arms. Looking back only once to see Ruby place a sweet kiss on her ex-wife’s lips.

As Emma walked the darkening streets of Storybrooke, she couldn’t shake an unfamiliar feeling from creeping up her throat. She couldn’t put a name to the feeling, or understand why she feeling like this all of a sudden. Feeling lightheaded Emma reached out to a nearby building to brace herself, after a few deep breaths the blonde moved to walk again, but not before looking up at the sign above her head:  _ Mr. Helier’s Jewellery Shop. _

_ (Flashback, 5 years earlier) _

_ “What about this one?” Emma excitedly pointed to a large diamond in the case display, forcing Snow to move to her side. _

_ “It’s not really Regina’s style, she’s not into anything flashy. Maybe this one?” Snow moved and pointed at a much smaller and simpler ring. _

_ “Nah…this needs to be perfect Mom! Regina has never had this before, her last marriage was decided and carried out overnight.” Emma practically skipped around the shop as she browsed the rather large ring selection. _

_ “I know sweetie, I was there remember.” Snow spoke in a teasing tone as she smirked at her daughter. _

_ “Yeah…I really don’t want to think about that…ever! We just need to focus. The ring needs to be beautiful, but not too flashy, it needs to say I want to spend the rest of my life with you, without being too cheesy and obvious, it needs-” Emma stopped in her tracks at the final display case, there it was, second from the right on the fourth row. It was a simple silver band, with three modest stones placed in the middle, one for Regina, Emma, and Henry. “That’s the ring…” Emma’s voice croaked as she pointed to the jeweler behind the counter. _

_ “Oh Emma, it’s beautiful…Regina is going to love it.” Snow wept as she hugged her daughter from behind. “I’m so happy for the both of you…” _

_ “Now, all I have to do is get her to say yes.” _

_ (End of Flashback) _

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Thanks for bringing me out here, I don’t think I could have lasted the entire day with my Mom and Dad,” Emma spoke as she looked out the window of Regina’s Mercedes, taking in her surroundings as Regina drove in silence.

“It’s the least I can do dear…I still can’t thank you enough for what you did last week.” Regina smiled shyly, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at her ex-wife.

“It was nothing, I’m just glad that you and Ruby are on good terms again.” Emma mumbled as she lay her head against the cold window, the blonde woman was truly exhausted, she had barely slept a wink the night before, her mind too preoccupied with recent ‘memory flashes’ as Henry called them.

_ “For all those folks who are only joining us now, the National Weather Society has issued a  code blue weather alert, pleading with everyone to take shelter as soon as possible, this storm looks like it’s going to be a big one.” _

“Do you think we’ll have enough time to make it back to Storybrooke?” Emma asked as male reporter moved on to talk about sports.

“I don’t think so, the trees are already blowing all over the place. If memory serves me right, there should be a motel a few miles ahead. We can stay there until the storm has passed.” Regina suggested as she looked out in worry at the speed of the winds.

“I suppose that’s all we can do, I’ll call my Mom she can pick up Henry.”

***

The motel room was small and dirty, Regina practically recoiled in horror as she stepped into the room, but after a gentle reminder from Emma, that they had no other choice the older woman quickly swallowed her disgust and relaxed into the room.

“I’m hungry…” Emma moaned from the hundredth time. The pair had been stuck inside the motel room for almost three hours at this point and Emma had the attention span of a four-year-old.

“There’s nothing I can do about your hunger Miss Swan, why don’t you play one of those silly games on your phone that will keep your mind off your stomach for a while,” Regina spoke with annoyance laced in her voice, as she lay on the bed trying to get some peace and quiet.

“Mines dead…can I borrow yours?” Emma jumped onto the bed, forcing Regina to jump slightly and open her eyes to glare at the blonde woman.

“If it will shut you up!” Regina spoke through gritted teeth as she forcefully handed the younger woman her phone. The room went quiet once again, allowing Regina to try to relax once again, that was until she felt the younger woman lay down on the bed beside her. Still determined to get some relaxation time, Regina focused on her breathing and not on the heat radiating from the woman next to her.

“Gina…” Emma whispered as she moved closer to the brunette, who didn’t move a muscle hoping to convince the younger woman that she was in fact asleep. “Gina…” Emma spoke once again, louder.

“What?” Regina snapped, only opening her right eye to glare at the blonde.

“I don’t know the password…” Emma looked apologetic as she held the phone up to show Regina.

“020413,” Regina spoke clearly as Emma quickly typed the numbers into the keypad.

“I’m in…so what do the numbers stand for? I know it’s not Henry’s birthday, or yours…the 13 is 2013 I’m assuming…okay, so that was five years ago. What happened five years ago that was so important for you to make it your password?” Emma spoke absentmindedly, as Regina fought back the want to tell her the truth about the date in question. She didn’t know how to tell her absent-minded ex-wife that her phone password was their wedding day, especially after what almost happened between them at the hospital.

“It’s just some random numbers that Henry used when he set up the phone for me, no need to strain your already damaged brain.” Regina finally sat up to find Emma smiling like an idiot at the phone.

“What’s so funny?” Regina asked as she moved closer to the blonde and more importantly the phone. Peering down, Regina caught a glimpse of what had caught the blonde woman’s attention.

“I’m sorry, I know you shouldn’t go through other people’s pictures…I just I wanted to know if you had any from…and well you do.” Emma smiled wholeheartedly as she swiped through picture after picture of her and Regina’s wedding day.

“I couldn’t just delete them, even though we aren’t together anymore…that day still means a lot to me.” Regina moved to rest her hand on Emma’s knee as she looked on in delight at her wedding photos.

“Aww this one is too adorable; can you send me this one?” Emma lit up as she handed the phone over to Regina to inspect the photo. Emma, Henry, and Regina overtook the screen, Regina in her strapless white wedding dress, and Emma and Henry in matching black suits. All three were smiling brightly as Emma embraced the two brunettes.

“This one was always my favorite too…Henry looked so adorable in that suit…and you weren’t too bad yourself Swan.” Regina winked playfully as she handed the phone back to Emma.

“You looked gorgeous…I mean, you always look great, beautiful in fact…it’s just you look extra beautiful”

“Calm down dear, I understood what you meant…and thank you, you’re beautiful too.” Regina smiled shyly. “You know, I spied a mini fridge in the kitchen, fancy sampling what this horrid place has to offer?” Regina raised her eyebrow, in a flash Emma was scrambling off the bed to retrieve the best the fridge could offer before Regina.

Four mini bottles of vodka later, Emma and Regina lay top and tail on the motel bed, giggling like teenagers.

“So, you and Ruby. How did that happen?” Emma asked as she sat up on her elbow to stare Regina down.

“Is this your way of asking me if I had an affair?” Regina asked rhetorically, hoping secretly that Emma didn’t really think she would have had an affair.

“No! I would never think that Regina, I’ve just been wondering lately...I would have never imagined you two together that’s all.” Emma giggled as she moved to lay down beside Regina, face to face.

“Neither did I actually…” Regina confessed as she reached up to move a strand of hair out of her face.

“So how did it happen then?” Emma giggled as moved closer again to cuddle into Regina’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t long ago, maybe about four months. I was feeling a bit down and Kathryn, you remember her don’t you?” Regina stopped her story to make sure that Emma could follow fully.

“My dad’s ex, how could I forget? Now dish!”

“No laughing okay!” Regina warned.

“I pinky promise.” Emma joked as she held her pinky finger out for the brunette to take, begrudgingly Regina linked their pinkies together, with no desire to let go.

“Kathryn dragged me out to a singles event outside of Storybrooke one weekend when you had Henry for the night. Ruby just so happened to be there catering and I spent the entire night chatting with her and ignoring the actual single women I was meant to be mingling with…and then we just sort of clicked. It definitely isn’t the easiest of relationships I’ve ever had.” Regina explained as she ran her finger over Emma's hand repeatedly.

“I’m glad you’re getting on with your life, marriages end, people move on...I wouldn’t dare ask my parents this...but have I moved on?” Emma cringed as she waiting for Regina to answer, normally she would not have imagined discussing her sex life with her ex-wife.

“As far as I know, you haven’t been in a relationship of any kind since the divorce...and I don’t think you’ve had any friend’s over to the loft, your mother would have probably killed you...she still thinks of you as married.” Regina semi-joked, finally letting go of Emma’s pinky finger. She hated that she had to be the one to discuss this with Emma, she had lived happily thinking that Emma had not been with anyone since the divorce, either emotionally or sexually and the thought of anything else had caused her blood to boil. Regina knew that it was unfair for her to think these thoughts, think that she could move on and be with Ruby and Emma couldn’t, but it was not like she had really ‘been’ with Ruby, not fully, not yet. She couldn’t bring herself to fully give herself over to the younger woman, so she, like Emma, had not technically been with someone since the divorce, which, in the eyes of society was not considered normal.

“So I’m the loser of the group…” Emma sounded defeated, as she sat up against the headboard.

“It’s perfectly normal, especially considering your previous living arrangements...and well your current one.” Regina laughed nervously as she mimicked Emma’s movements.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on bringing random girls back to the mansion while you’re at work.” Emma joked as she lay her head down on Regina’s inviting shoulder.

“It’s…it’s getting pretty late. We should probably get to sleep.” Regina practically jumped away from the blonde and rushed into the dirty bathroom for ‘breathing space’. Regina had not prepared herself for spending the night in bed with her ex-wife. She had secretly hoped that the storm would let up after a few hours, but she was ultimately mistaken and forced to share that rather small double bed with someone she thought she would never be in a bed with again in her life.

“You okay in there Gina?” Emma knocked on the door gently as Regina quickly turned the tap on to make believe that she was starting her nightly routine.

“Fine dear, I’ll be out in a minute.” Emma could tell that Regina was nervous, although she couldn’t tell why. They had shared a bed for years, so why this time so different.  _ Maybe she was worried about what Ruby would think?  _ Emma thought to herself, she knew that they had been fighting over her moving into the mansion again, so Regina spending the night with Emma could have a serious impact on their relationship if Ruby took it the wrong way. Wanting to make things as normal as possible, Emma quickly climbed into bed and tried to force herself to fall asleep before Regina was finished in the bathroom, figuring that if she was already passed out then maybe Regina would relax and they could both make it through the night, awkwardness free. Unfortunately for Emma, however, her brain had a different idea and she was suddenly flooded with her recent ‘memory flashes’ that had kept her tossing and turning for the past few nights.

It was about half an hour later when Regina finally crawled into the bed, careful not to wake the seemingly sleeping blonde. Claiming her corner, Regina curled herself inward, trying to be a small as possible. She had hoped that the mixture of alcohol and the early start that morning would have been enough to put her to sleep straight away, but she was wrong.

It was the deafening sound of thunder that finally awoke the blonde woman, who was dozing slightly. Unfamiliar to her surroundings Emma jumped up slightly but quickly remembered where she was and why she was there. Content with this information, Emma was about to lay down once again when she noticed the shaking figure to her right,  _ Regina _ . Without saying a word, Emma scooted closer to the brunette and gently moved her so that she could wrap her arms tightly around her. Regina, who was still awake, refused to acknowledge the blonde, afraid that if she did then it would stop.

“I know you’re awake Regina…you don’t have to speak.” Emma whispered directly into the older woman’s ear as her grip on Regina tightened. “I don’t know why you’re scared to sleep with me again, I thought we got over this years ago, but it’s okay. Just know that I’m not going to hurt you…not anymore that I probably already have…sleep tight Gina…I-I…goodnight.” Emma placed a small kiss, just under Regina’s ear and carefully snuggled into the embrace that she had created for the two of them. After Regina felt the blonde fall asleep, she began to relax into the arms that had held her close so many times, the arms that she found herself craving as of late, the arms of the one person that could keep away the horrid nightmares of the torture that she had endured all those years ago.   


	12. Chapter 12

“MOM I’M GONNA BE LATE!” Henry bellowed throughout the mansion. Regina had been running behind this morning.   
  
“I’m coming!” Regina shouted back, as she hopped out of her bedroom door while trying to put her other heel on. The Mayor rushed downstairs and into the kitchen only to be greeted by her impatient son and half-asleep ex-wife, who was sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a large mug of cocoa.   
  
“Morning Sunshine…” Emma mumbled as Regina moved to fill her flask with the coffee that the blonde must have prepared for her.   
  
“Good morning Miss Swan, I am shocked to see you up at this hour. You’re usually still in dreamland whenever I check in on you in the morning…” Regina replied sarcastically, while also mentally slapping herself for letting it slip that she looks in on the blonde each morning. Emma smiled shyly behind her mug as she noticed the flustered look that began to creep onto Regina’s face.   
  
“Nice to know that you care Gina darling.” Emma teased, before moving from her seat to retrieve two brown paper bags that sat idly on the counter next to the brunette. “Made you a kale salad for lunch, and a turkey on wheat for you.” Emma smiled while handing the two brunettes their lunch bags.   
  
“Are you feeling unwell Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she moved to check the Sheriff’s temperature, which, to the brunette, felt completely normal.   
  
“I’m A-Okay! Why do you ask?” Emma replied, forcing herself to move away from Regina’s touch, a touch that the blonde woman had been craving since the two woke up tangled together in that motel room. Neither had spoken about it at the time, nor since it had happened, but it didn’t stop Emma from thinking about and craving it, even though she knew it was wrong.   
  
“You’re cooking…Last time you made anything, it was to fix my relationship with Ruby. What are you up too?” Regina raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blonde, who began to sweat under the stare of the Mayor.   
  
“Nothing, I swear! You were running late this morning and I thought that it was about time that I helped you out a bit.” Emma rambled as she held her hands up in defense, while Regina shook her head at her childish nature.   
  
“I’ve got my eye on you Swan…” Regina joked, before looking down at her watch. She had been so distracted by Emma that she had completely forgotten that she was running late. “Shoot, Henry we need to leave, now!” Regina turned to face the boy, who was beaming from simply watching how his mothers’ interacted with each other once again.   
  
“I’ve been saying that for the last half hour Mom.” Henry rolled his eyes as she jumped down from the counter to grab his things.   
  
“Have a good day at school kid.” Emma moved to kiss the boy’s head and ruffle his hair.   
  
“Have a good day doing…whatever it is you do all day.” The boy replied, before hugging his blonde mother.   
  
“Stay out of trouble Miss Swan, I should be home around 6 with takeout.”   
  
“Actually Mom, I was gonna ask if I could cook dinner tonight? Grandma has been giving me lessons and I want to do something nice for the two of you.” Henry smiled innocently at both women.   
  
“I don’t see the problem in that. Here take this and get whatever ingredients you need, and your mother can bring dessert.” Regina smiled while handing Henry some money. The brunette woman favored a home-cooked meal over takeout any day, and was happy to see Henry taking an interest in cooking.   
  
“Sweet! I kinda want the finished product to be a surprise... So… can you maybe come in a little later – I’ll only need till about 6:30?” Henry turned on the puppy dog pout as he saw Emma about to object.   
  
“I’m sure that can be arranged, I’m due a visit to the station anyway…if I can find it that is.” Emma half-joked, amusing the two brunettes who quickly said their goodbyes once again before running out the door. Emma stood contently in the kitchen, nursing her cup of hot chocolate, as she looked at the space that occupied her family moments before. For the first time that she could remember, she was happy with her life, and had no desire to run.   
  
***   
  
It was around midday when Emma finally found the station, the scent of stale coffee and Killian’s cologne filled the blonde’s nostrils as she walked in.   
  
“Well look what the cat dragged in!” David called out from his desk that sat facing Emma’s.   
  
“It’s good to see you too Dad.” Emma smiled as she walked over to embrace her dad, who happily wrapped his arms around his daughter.   
  
“It’s good to see you in here again sweetie,” David whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead beside her still fresh looking cut from the crash.   
  
“Has it always been this hard to find the station?” Emma joked as she broke free from the embrace.   
  
“Things will get back to normal soon sweetheart. How is life back at the mansion?” David asked as he sat back down at his desk, while Emma moved to lean on Killian’s desk.   
  
“Things are good, Henry is making us a dinner tonight actually.” Emma smiled proudly.   
  
“Those cooking lessons must be paying off.” David laughed, before settling his gaze on Emma’s empty desk. “Everyone’s been asking about you, wondering when you’re gonna be back.” David’s voice was barely audible as he fought back the tears creeping up on him. He hated being in the station without his daughter, this was her station, her land to rule.   
  
“I’m not quite there yet Dad...it was hard enough for me to even find the station this morning, let alone work to keep this town safe.” Emma smiled reassuringly. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you moved to the Sheriff’s desk. It hardly seems fair for you to be stuck at this tiny thing.”   
  
“I don’t think I’m quite there yet…” David laughed before standing once again to hug his daughter. “You really scared me Emma, don’t ever do that to me again.” He whispered, tightening his arms around her.   
  
“I don’t plan on getting hit by a truck anytime soon Dad,” Emma spoke with a playful tone as she patted the older man’s back gently.   
  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t know that...I didn’t know that you would be here.” Killian stuttered as he walked in on the moment between the pair. Truth be told the pirate had been avoiding Emma since the day of the accident. He knew that the accident wasn’t his fault but he was scared that the blonde wouldn’t remember him, especially since the two met after curse had broken.   
  
“Hey, stranger.” Emma smiled as she rushed over to hug the un-expecting man, who quickly wrapped his arm tightly around his best friend.   
  
“Swan...I didn’t, I didn’t think you’d remember me.” Killian coughed to hide the emotion in his voice.   
  
“How could I forget you, ya drunk! I haven’t replaced my phone yet so I couldn’t get in contact with you, and I have no idea how to get to your ship.” Emma laughed as she pulled away from the man to take him in. He was wearing his usual attire as well as his newest accessory, a dark sling that held his broken arm up to his chest.   
  
“I’ve been afraid to come by the mansion, her highness is quite frightening when she’s angry.”   
  
“Hey, that’s the Mother of my child you’re talking about!” Emma snapped playfully before hitting him gently on his good arm.   
  
“He has a point honey, she was like a mama bear in the hospital.” David and Killian laughed, whilst Emma tried her best to hide her reddening cheeks.   
  
“She gets scared and she acts out. She doesn’t really mean it.” Emma counterattacked, even though she didn’t remember the events that lead to her redemption, she still felt the urge to remind people of that she was good.   
  
“I know sweetheart, she just cares.” David agrees.   
  
“That’s for sure.” Killian knew to stop while he was ahead, when it came to his best friend, Regina was a delicate subject. “It’s good to have you back Swan.” Killian added, before pulling his flask out.   
  
***   
  
Regina had had a busy day at work, her usual workload doubled when the Sheriff’s station finally sent over the late paperwork that Regina had been waiting on since Emma’s accident. It was pressing on 6:45 when the brunette finally arrived at the house. The mansion was in darkness as she pulled up, a small twinkle of fear sparked up in the brunette, as she had half expected to see both Emma and Henry standing at the door scolding her for being late, but the mansion was motionless and empty. Afraid of what the contents of mansion held, Regina stood frozen at the door with her hand hovering over the door handle.   
  
“Regina?” The brunette jumped at the sound of her ex-wife’s voice from behind.   
  
“Emma? Is Henry with you?” Regina rushed over to the blonde who held a large dessert take away box from Granny’s.   
  
“Isn’t he meeting us here? Have you checked inside?” Emma moved past the older woman quickly and entered the house. In a blind panic Regina followed in suit, quickly both women called out for their son, who wasn’t responding. As both women entered the dining room, they came face to face with a beautiful candlelit table, with two dinner places set and a folded over note with: ‘Mom’s’, inscribed perfectly.   
  
“The little…” Emma started.   
  
“My thoughts exactly dear.” Regina finished, before picking up the note.   
  
_ ‘Mom’s, _ __   
  


_ Sorry for tricking you, but I knew that you’d never agree to this if I had told you in advance. This day, over six years ago, Ma took you out on a date. You both told me it was a work dinner, but I hoped and wished that it was more than that...and I was right! Ma doesn’t remember this, but we do and it’s only fair that she gets to experience the memories that we cherish. So sit back, relax and enjoy Grandma’s cooking. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ P.S: I’ll be home around 11ish, Gramps is dropping me off so don’t worry! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Henry’ _ __   
  
Regina read the letter aloud, once she finished she looked over at the confused blonde, Henry couldn’t really expect them to go on a date. Regina was in a relationship, and Emma was finding things confusing enough without adding this on top of it. But at the same time, she knew that Henry had a point and hadn’t found herself thinking back on her life with Emma as of late.   
  
“So…” Emma spoke sweetly, as her fair cheeks grew a soft blush.   
  
“Quite the little schemer, wonder who he takes that after?” Regina joked nervously.   
  
“Must be Neal, we are both far too perfect.” Emma joked back before eyeing up the bottle of wine. “Drink?” She asked, earning merely a nod in reply. Both women took their seats facing the other and sipped their wine, both afraid to speak. After an uncomfortable few minutes Regina finally spoke.   
  
“This was silly, you eat and I’ll get some work done.” Regina moved to stand, but Emma grabbed her hand to stop her.   
  
“Don’t...there is no law against exes having dinner, right?” Emma looked up at Regina with a look of pure innocence on her face, Regina melting at the blonde’s gaze.   
  
“I’ll grab us a plate.” Regina smiled sweetly at the now smirking blonde.   
  
“You sit, I got this.” Emma winked at the brunette sat once again, completely shaken by the blonde woman’s actions.   
  
The two women fell into comfortable conversation as they ate a truly amazing dinner. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Regina laughed at Emma’s terrible jokes and Emma listened carefully when Regina talked about her day, memorizing every detail as if there was going to be test at the end. When it was time for dessert, both women had finished a bottle of wine each and had moved from the table to a small makeshift seating area in front of the fire.   
  
“Tonight has been rather enjoyable, thank you, Emma.” Regina raised her almost empty glass to clink it with Emma’s empty one.   
  
“It’s Henry and my Mother you should really thank...but I do agree, tonight was fun. I just...I don’t know.” Emma stopped, embarrassed of what Regina might think if she continued.   
  
“What? Tell me.” Regina pouted, letting the buzz from the alcohol over take her.   
  
“You’ll laugh…” Emma covered her face like an embarrassed teenager, forcing Regina to lean over and pull the younger woman’s hands away from her face.   
  
“I won’t, I promise Emma...tell me what’s bothering you.” Regina interlocked their fingers together and scooted closer to the blonde.   
  
“Being here, with you...it made me feel real...like I was actually a person and not just this absent-minded dimwit who can’t even find the Sheriff’s station!” Emma explained as her emotions started to get the better of her.   
  
“I don’t think that you’re a dimwit...Emma you’re the most amazing, loving, beautiful, adorable woman I’ve ever met...you’re the Savior for goodness sake!” Regina leaned in closer, inhaling the blonde’s natural scent and staring at her slim lips that were begging to be kissed.   
  
“You forgot idiotic...I must have been the biggest fool to have let you go.” Emma whispered, forcing a small giggle to escape from Regina’s lips.   
  
“You’re far from idiotic dear…” Regina whispered as her lips almost brushed against Emma’s. The blonde was about to close the distance between them at last, when the Mayor’s phone jumped to life, startling both women.   
  
“I should get that...excuse me.” Regina stuttered as she rushed away from the blonde, leaving an extremely annoyed and confused Emma behind. Quickly Emma finished off the bottle of wine to calm her nerves. She couldn’t believe that they had found themselves in this situation once again. After finishing off the alcohol, Emma moved to clear up the living room, before Regina joined her once again.   
  
“Sorry about that...Ruby was calling to make breakfast plans.” Regina’s buzz had completely disappeared, bringing back the usual Mayor.   
  
“That sounds like fun…” The awkwardness that had plagued the two women earlier in the evening was back with a vengeance.   
  
“I-I should probably be heading to bed then…” Regina looked down at her feet.   
  
“Yeah it’s getting late…” Emma agreed, feeling annoyed at the fact that Regina was going to be spending time with Ruby in the morning instead of her. Emma didn’t like these feelings that were starting to wash over her; she wanted things to go back the way things were before their almost kiss.   
  
“Goodnight Emma…” Regina whispered before turning and beginning to walk away.   
  
“Wait!” Emma shouted, making Regina turned around. “What kind of Sheriff would I be if I didn’t make sure that you got home safely? Can I walk you to your bedroom?” Emma asked, making Regina smile brightly at her childish actions.   
  
“I’d love nothing more…” Emma grabbed the woman’s extended hand and led her up the large staircase, neither of them speaking as they walked. Stopping outside of Regina’s room, the two women turned to face each other with their hands still connected.   
  
“Goodnight Regina…” Emma leaned forward a placed a simple kiss on the older woman’s cheek. “Sleep tight, My Queen…” Emma whispered, before letting go of Regina’s hand and heading back downstairs to wait for Henry to come in, leaving behind a love-struck Regina, who gently cupped her cheek where the blonde’s lips had just touched.   
  
Emma sat thinking about what she had just done while she waited for Henry to arrive. She thought about how much fun she and Regina had this evening, she thought about the aching feeling in her stomach whenever Regina mentioned Ruby’s name, but most importantly, she thought about how close she had been to kissing Regina and how much she had wanted too.   
  
“Hey Ma, how was dinner?” Henry practically skipped into the living room, quite happy with himself at the thought of tricking his parents.   
  
“Dinner was nice, unexpected, but nice...Henry… What are you planning?” Emma asked, catching the boy off guard.


	13. Chapter 13

“Dinner was nice, unexpected, but nice...Henry… What are you planning?” Emma asked, catching the boy off guard.  
  
“W-what? I have no idea what you’re talking about Ma…” The boy stuttered as he headed into the kitchen, away from Emma.  
  
“Don’t walk away from me kid! I may not remember the last few years and I do get lost occasionally, but I’m still your mother!” Emma whisper shouted as she entered the kitchen.  
  
“I know Ma...but I swear, I’m not up to anything.” The boy gulped, under the intense stare of his blonde mother.  
  
“Do I need to remind you of my superpower kid? Now, I’ll ask one more time. What are you planning?”  
  
“You’re each other’s true loves! I just wanted to remind you both of that!” The boy cracked under the blonde’s gaze.  
  
“Henry, I know you want for your Mother and me to get back together, but you can’t just force two people together. Your Mom is with Ruby and she’s happy.” Emma sat on the stool as she softened on the boy.  
  
“I hate Ruby...You and Mom should be together, you’re made for each other!” Henry argued back, making the blonde hang her head. “Didn’t you have fun tonight? If we worked together we could get Mom to ditc-”  
  
“Enough Henry! We are not plotting some scheme to break up your Mom and Ruby!” Emma shouted, before calming down again quickly. “We can’t play with people's lives like this, just because you don’t like Ruby! Grow up Henry and end whatever it is you are planning, I mean it!” Emma scolded once more, before leaving the boy to stew in the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
“I’m not going to apologize for providing you with a home cooked meal sweetheart.” Snow laughed as Emma pouted. Snow had called into the mansion after Regina had left for work and invited the blonde out to Granny’s for some breakfast. At first, Emma had been skeptical about the outing, especially after Henry’s admission the previous night. But after some pleading from her mother, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
“The dinner is not the problem, it’s all the scheming that went on behind the scenes!” Emma argued back, before taking a large gulp of her hot chocolate.  
  
“Henry didn’t mean any harm. He’s just a kid that wants to see his parents back together again, and I’m just a Mother who wants to see her daughter happy; which, by the way, is something you haven’t been since the divorce.” Snow argued back, making Emma roll her eyes in response.  
  
“Regina is with Ruby, and she’s happy Mom! Why can’t you accept that?” Emma pleaded with her Mother, as she reached her hand over to touch the older woman’s. “Please stop Mom, I know you think that you’re helping, but all it’s doing is getting Henry’s hopes up and making an already awkward situation worse.” Emma spoke softly this time, before squeezing her mother’s hand, to indicate that she was serious about what she was saying.  
  
“Okay...fine, I’ll stop.” Snow reluctantly agreed, forcing Emma to finally calm down.  
  
“Thank you…” Emma whispered, slightly embarrassed that she had practically scolded her own Mother.  
  
“Since I’m not allowed to try and reconnect you with Regina...can I set you up with someone else?” Snow raised an eyebrow at the stunned blonde.  
  
“Why are you so hell bent on me being in a relationship? I’m happy just the way I am mom!” Emma snapped, playfully this time.  
  
“A mother just wants to know that their child is taken care of...you’ll understand more when Henry is your age and you’re trying to set him up.” Snow joked, making Emma groan in response.  
  
“Nonsense, Henry is going to stay our little man forever and live in my basement.” Emma jumped at the playful sound of Regina’s voice behind.  
  
“Regina?” Emma questioned, the two women had not seen each other since the cheek kiss the previous night, as Regina had been up and out with Henry before Emma had woken.  
  
“Good morning to you too Sheriff,” Regina smirked before sitting down beside Snow, who was smirking behind her mug.  
  
“M-morning...what are you doing here? Did my mom invite you?” Emma questioned nervously, before realizing how rude she had just sounded. “Sorry...I meant to say, it’s nice to see you. Would you care to join us?”  
  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, as I’m just waiting for Ruby to go on break. But, I just had to come over and thank your mother for her amazing dinner last night, it was delicious as always.” Regina turned to face the shorter woman, who smiled happily at the compliment.  
  
“I’m glad that someone appreciated my efforts! You and Ruby up to anything nice?” Snow asked for the sole purpose of wanting to see Emma’s reaction.  
  
“Just having some breakfast before I head back to work, I feel like since this one ended up in the hospital, all I’ve done is correct paperwork, which, unfortunately, doesn’t leave much time to socialize,” Regina explained. Meanwhile, Snow paid close attention to her daughter’s facial expressions, watching her face move quickly from nervous to furious at the mention of Ruby’s name.  
  
“Yeah, David is struggling a bit with the paperwork element, they didn’t have that back in the Enchanted Forest. I’m sure things will straighten themselves out when Emma gets back to work, right sweetie?” Snow asked, bringing Emma back into the conversation.  
  
“Sure, whenever that is. I could barely find the station yesterday, let alone do paperwork that even my dad struggles with.” Emma joked, before glaring at the brunette approaching the table.  
  
“Hey Honey, ready for breakfast?” Ruby asked sweetly as she reached down to peck Regina’s lips, but failed when Regina moved to present her cheek to the brunette instead. This gesture caught Snow’s attention, and the brunette made a mental note to look out for something like this again. “Hey Snow, how’s your pregnancy going?” Ruby quickly recovered from Regina’s action, while Regina and Emma started in on a staring match, communicating completely through looks, Emma was obviously just as confused as Ruby by her actions, but Regina held her own, she didn’t show any sign of a problem.  
  
“It’s great. David thinks it’s a boy, and I hope he’s right. Although I wouldn’t mind another girl, maybe this one would actually wear dresses every once again...this one wouldn’t even wear one on her wedding day.” Snow joked, making all three women feel slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the wedding.  
  
“Not many people can rock a suit like this one…” Ruby joke after a few long minutes of silence.  
  
“Indeed, we should probably get some breakfast now. It was going seeing you Snow,” Regina stood, while smiling at her former mother in law. “I will see you back home later Miss Swan…” Regina smiled once more before taking Ruby’s hand and walking away.  
  
“Seriously Mom!” Emma whisper shouted at the older woman who was trying and failing at keeping a serious face.  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Snow defended herself while giggling.  
  
“I’ve never seen Ruby look so awkward and out of place before...it was kinda brilliant actually,” Emma admitted, before relaxing back into the booth.  
  
“It was, wasn’t it...Emma honey, don’t wait around too long. The more you bury your feelings, the more Regina grows closer to her.” Snow started, Emma tried to interrupt, only to be silenced by Snow’s raised hand. “Before you deny anything, just hear me out. Emma, you looked like you wanted to be sick at the mention of Ruby’s name...that’s not what normal ex’s with no feelings do. I don’t know if it’s the injury, or if you had these feelings before the accident, but it doesn’t matter. There are feelings, aren’t there?” Snow asked, earning only a nod from the blonde. “I thought so. I know you want Regina to be happy...but have you ever thought that the only reason she is happy now is because she has you back in her life?”  
  
“I-I never thought...no, it’s Ruby...she’s her happy ending, not me.”  
  
“I have eyes...she looks at you the same way she did on your wedding day, with nothing but pure love and devotion...and you look at her the exact same way.” Snow smiled knowingly.  
  
“You’re wrong Mom…” Emma kept arguing back, not ready to admit that she was indeed falling for her ex-wife.  
  
“Emma you have been carrying your wedding ring around with you since the divorce! I’m sorry, but you almost died sweetheart, I’m not going to sit back again. Regina is your happy ending, you just need to fight for her!” Snow whisper shouted.  
  
“I-I have to go Mom…thanks for breakfast.” Emma rushed out of the diner before Snow even had the chance to respond. The blonde was confused, she knew that there was something there between her and Regina, but she didn’t know if it was all in her messed up head or if things were actually reigniting between them.  
  
Emma wandered the streets of Storybrooke for hours after breakfast with her mother, and she didn’t want to go back to Granny’s, as that would mean having to see Ruby. She avoided the station because that would mean she’d have to face her Dad and possibly Mom. Then, of course, there was the mansion, going back there ran the risk of her running into Henry or Regina, so that left only one place in Storybrooke where she knew she’d be safe. Finally coming up to the docks, she came face to face with the Jolly Roger, the home of her best friend.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure Swan? Twice in one week, you’re spoiling me.” Killian joked as he walked over to meet his friend with open arms.  
  
“I’ve really fucked up…” Emma mumbled against the man’s chest.  
  
“There there, Swan, come inside and tell uncle Killian and auntie whiskey all about it.” The man moved them both below deck and poured two large glasses of the harsh liquor. “Now, speak to me love.”  
  
“What was I like before?” Emma asked after taking a sip of the drink.  
  
“You’ll have to be more specific than that lass.”  
  
“When it came to Regina, how did I act? After the divorce I mean.” Emma asked, begging him with her eyes for answers.  
  
“Honestly?” He paused, receiving a nod from Emma to continue, “Even after the marriage ended, that woman was your world. It was always about Regina, I tried to help you move on but you were never interested...Once things started up between Regina and the waitress...it… it broke you Swan.” Emma flinched at the man’s words, it confirmed everything she had been thinking about herself over the last few weeks, it meant that her Mother had been right, that Henry had been right. Emma never stopped loving Regina, then or now.  
  
“Thanks, Killian...we’ll do this again, but right now I have somewhere I need to be.” Emma happily ran up the stairs to the main deck and off the boat and straight to the mansion. Bursting through the door she went in search of a certain brunette.  
  
“There you are!” Emma was out of breath but knew that she had to speak before she lost her nerve. “I need to talk to you.”


	14. Chapter 14

_ One Week Later _ _   
_   
Emma Swan stood proud and confident, admiring herself in the full-length mirror. A lot had changed in the last week. Most importantly, Emma finally told all those demons that had been nagging her to get lost, and today, she was finally returning to work. Armed with her red leather jacket, Sheriff’s badge and gun, Emma was starting to feel like herself. The news of Emma returning to work had caught Regina off guard, and the brunette still wasn’t fully on board with the idea. In addition to her decision to return to work, Emma was also working through another life-changing development – that of being suddenly on board with Henry’s crazy plan to get Regina and Ruby to break up. It all started one week ago when Emma rushed into the mansion.   
  
_ (Flashback, One Week Earlier) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “There you are!” Emma was out of breath but knew that she had to speak before she lost her nerve. “I need to talk to you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Is everything okay Ma?” The boy jumped up from his lying position and sat at the end of his bed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You were right, I didn’t want to admit it...but I can’t sit back anymore.” Emma paced the boys room, afraid to actually say what she was thinking and feeling out loud. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Henry’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Emma froze, carefully selecting her next words. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes Henry...let’s get my true love back.” For the first time since her accident, there was no hint of confusion laced in the blonde’s voice. Emma was so sure of herself, as well as the actions that were about to unfold. “Where do we start?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (End of Flashback) _ __   
  
Emma smiled worriedly as she thought about her plans. This wasn’t who she was or who she wanted to be, but she knew that she had to act before it was too late, and she lost Regina forever.   
  
“Good morning!” Emma put her chipper voice on as she entered the kitchen to join Henry and Regina for breakfast.   
  
“Sheriff, you’re oddly happy this morning.” Regina frowned at the blonde.   
  
“You excited to get back to work Ma?” Henry smirked as he watched phase one of their plan start to pan out.   
  
“I’m super excited kid! I’m only starting on the small things today, but it’s exciting nonetheless.” Emma hugged the boy before pouring herself a tall glass of apple juice.   
  
“Henry, why don’t you go and wash up before school? I need to have a word with your mother for a second.” Regina smiled at the boy, before shooting daggers at the blonde.   
  
“Sure thing…” Henry muttered before sprinting off to get in one last mission on Mario before school.   
  
“Everything okay Madam Mayor?” Emma played dumb.   
  
“This isn’t a joke Emma!” Regina whispered forcefully. “This is your life we are talking about! What if it happens again? What if you get hurt again?” Regina’s eyes began to water, forcing Emma to reach out and touch the woman’s hand.   
  
“I’m going to be okay Regina. I’ll only be doing light stuff, like chasing Pongo and bailing Grumpy out of fights...it’s practically child’s play.” Emma squeezed the older woman’s hand, forcing Regina’s eyes to meet hers. “I promise you Regina, I’m going to be perfectly fine.” Emma’s other hand moved up to wipe away a stray tear. She then cupped the brunette’s face, feeling Regina give into Emma’s embrace for a short while.   
  
“I’m making a roast tonight, you better not be late.” Regina resorted back to her usual Mayor self, as she dried her eyes and moved away from the blonde.   
  
“Of course, your Highness.” Emma gave Regina a small bow, before practically skipping over to retrieve her lunch.   
  
***   
  
“Em, a little help here honey?” David shouted as he struggled to bring in an extremely drunk Leroy, who was being his usual difficult self.   
  
“I got him.” Emma quickly moved to grab the small man’s other arm that had escaped from David’s hold. “I’m so glad that you were the first of my regulars today.” Emma smirked as she locked the door to the jail cell. “I never thought I’d say this, but I actually missed seeing your face every day.” Emma finished before taking her seat once again.   
  
“I thought that your brain was all screwed up, sister? Didn’t think you’d remember little old me.” Leroy slurred as he fell back onto the small cell bed.   
  
“Watch it Leroy, that’s my daughter you’re talking about. Besides, Emma still has some of her initial memories.” David spoke up before Emma even had a chance to open her mouth.   
  
“Thanks, Dad, but I don’t think that he is going to remember any of this when he wakes up later.” Emma tilted her head towards the passed out man in the jail.   
  
“I think you’re right sweetheart…have I told you how good it is to have to back?” David grinned, before hugging his daughter for the hundredth time that day.   
  
***   
  
“Thanks for meeting me, I didn’t know who else to talk to,” Regina spoke sweetly as Snow walked into the living room for the mansion.   
  
“It’s been a while since we’ve had a chance to catch up, and you know that I’ll always be there to talk about anything.” Snow replied as she lowered herself into the armchair.   
  
“Tea?” Regina offered, receiving a nod in reply from the younger woman. “Careful, it’s quite hot dear.”   
  
“Now, what is it that’s been bothering you Regina? Is everything okay with Ruby?” Snow asked, hopeful that Regina had asked her over her to talk about her feelings from Emma, but she could put up with hearing the ins and outs of Regina’s relationship with Ruby if need be.   
  
“Things are good…great actually.” Regina paused, unsure if she wanted to tell Snow about what had really been going on in her head for the past few weeks, but she decided against and instead stuck to the main reason why she had asked her to come over. “I asked you to come around here today to talk about Emma actually…I’m worried about her returning back to work so soon.” Regina admitted, receiving an equally worried look from Snow in return.   
  
“I agree, but both David and Emma ensure me that she will only be doing paperwork and little things around the station until she gets back to 100%. I think that Emma just wanted to try and regain some of her independence, that’s all.” Snow reached her hand over and gently stoked Regina’s knee lovingly.   
  
“What if she gets confused and end’s up god knows where? She sometimes gets lost on her way to the bathroom.” Regina mumbles, knowing that Emma wouldn’t be happy with her sharing this information with her Mother.   
  
“I’m sure she will be fine Regina. Want to know what I think is really going on here?” Snow asked rhetorically, knowing that she was going to tell Regina weather she wanted to hear it or not.   
  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Regina replied, with a playful eye roll.   
  
“I think that you have gotten so used to having Emma here, that you are worried that if she goes back to work, she is one step closer to moving out again.” Snow suggested, making Regina’s eyes widen in surprise.   
  
“That’s absurd…I mean, it has been nice having an extra set of hands around here, but we both know Emma isn’t the easiest person to live with at the best of times.” Regina fought back, but she knew that the smaller woman was right. Snow was about to respond when there was a loud knock at the door. “Excuse me.” Regina moved quickly to answer the door, to find a parcel left on the doorstep with Emma’s name on the label. The parcel in question was wrapped loosely in brown paper, letting curiosity get the better of her, Regina took a small peek inside only to find a beautiful necklace with two large colored stones entwined into an apple shape.   
  
“Is everything okay Regina?” Snow froze at the sight of the beautiful necklace in Regina’s hand. “That’s gorgeous Regina…did you order that?” Snow questioned, as she lifted the necklace up for a closer look.   
  
“Not me…Emma’s name was on the front.” Regina mumbled, shocked by the gift that she assumed was for her.   
  
“Such pretty stones, what’s the significance?” Snow wonders out loud, before handing the necklace back to Regina.   
  
“They’re mine and Henry’s birthstones…” Regina mumbled, before quickly wrapping the necklace back up again.   
  
“It’s things like this that makes putting up with all her mess worth it, isn’t it?” Snow smiled knowingly, as Regina held the package up to her heart.   
  
“I guess you’re right…this time.” Regina smirked, before placing the package on the side table for Emma to retrieve when she came home.   
  
***   
  
“Hello? Anybody home?” Ruby bellowed as she entered the Sheriff’s station with her hands filled with a box of doughnuts and two coffee takeaway cups from Granny’s.   
  
“I’ll be with you in just one…” Emma shouted from her place from behind the filing cabinet, where she was searching for the dart that missed the dartboard completely and lodged itself somewhere behind. “Got Ya! How can I help…Oh! Ruby, hey.” Emma’s eyes widened in surprise as she came face to face with the young brunette and a tray of baked goods.   
  
“Regina mentioned that it was your first day back, so I thought I’d come over and drop these off.” Ruby motioned to the cups and box in her arms, before setting them down on Hook’s small desk. “Granny packed all your favorites. We’ve got bear claws, strawberry with sprinkles and apple cinnamon surprise…oh, and one Swan special.” Ruby explained before passing the cup of hot chocolate to Emma.   
  
“Thanks Ruby…” Emma mumbled before taking a sip of the hot liquid. “And tell Granny thanks as well…” The air between the two women was heavy and awkward, as they both sipped on their drinks.   
  
“So…how has the first day been so far?” Ruby asked after a few minutes had passed.   
  
“Pretty boring, David has been doing most of the work, while I have been correcting his paperwork and sucking at darts. But it’s better than being stuck at the mansion all day and I’ve been able to get a head start on planning Regina’s birthday party…which reminds me, any suggestions? Henry said he talked to you and you said that Granny was cool with catering?” Emma swiftly moved the conversation to the party as quickly as she could, she needed to know what Ruby was planning so she could easily one-up the younger woman.   
  
“Yeah Granny is down, she just needs numbers and as far as suggestions go…I’ve got nothing. I don’t even know what to get her. What do you get a woman who seems to have everything?” Ruby joked while taking a seat next to Emma’s desk. “And… I just realized that you’re the wrong person I should be asking for advice. I mean who goes to their girlfriend’s ex-wife for advice?” Ruby laughed nervously, as she failed to notice the smirk that was forming on the blonde’s face.   
  
“I don’t mind, really. I’m happy to share some of my limited knowledge with you if you’d like.” Emma offered before taking a large bite out of her bear claw.   
  
“Really? I can use all the help I can get! I was going to wait until the next time Henry came into the Diner, but I suppose that you’re the next best thing.” Ruby chuckled nervously as she finished her coffee.   
  
“When it comes to birthdays, Regina likes something practical, something that she’s going to be able to use all year round. Also she doesn’t like when you make a fuss, she’d be happier if we actually forgot all about it, but she only celebrates it because of Henry.” Emma lied, hoping that Ruby would buy into it.   
  
“Are you sure? I was thinking more along the lines of jewelry?” Ruby questioned, skeptical to what the older woman was saying.   
  
“Trust me Rubes. I want you and Regina to be happy, why would I lead you astray?” Emma turned on the charm, but could already feel the knots forming in her stomach. She hated doing this to the younger woman, but at the same time she knew that it had to be done.   
  
“I guess you’re right…thanks Emma!” Ruby stood happily, before pulling the older woman in for a tight hug.   
  
“Anytime…” Emma mumbled, feeling bad for what she had just done.   
  
***   
  
“Ma! It came!” Henry whispered to Emma as he greeted her at the door.   
  
“Did you put it away?” Emma whispered back, as she kicked off her work boots and hung up her leather jacket.   
  
“It’s in my room, want me to go and get it?” Henry was practically bouncing with excitement, it had been his idea for Emma to purchase the necklace for Regina’s birthday, he had even taken it upon himself to design it himself.   
  
“After dinner, kid… Don’t want your Mom to see it, do we?” Emma ruffled the teen’s hair, before draping her arm over his shoulder and leading him into kitchen.   
  
“Emma! How was the first day back?” Regina asked cheerfully as she began to cut the roast beef.   
  
“Same old, same old…I’m glad to be home though. Here - let me do this, you sit down.” Emma winked, before taking the carving knife and fork from the brunette, who looked on in confusion, before turning on her heel to sit on a nearby bar stool and watch the blonde, while nursing her glass of wine.

  
***

  
Emma couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby throughout dinner. She knew that this was for the best, but she wasn’t this person - she followed the rules, played fair and this… This just seemed like cheating to her. That feeling only worsened when Henry showed her the necklace. It was truly the perfect present and Emma knew that Regina would love it wholeheartedly. All of this led to Emma’s current situation, as she was currently on her way to pay Ruby a visit and set things straight.   
  
“Hey Em, Emma Special?” Ruby asked as soon as the blonde walked into Diner.   
  
“No thanks Rubes, I actually came over to give you something.” Emma pulled out a small parcel wrapped up in crumpled brown paper. “I talked to Henry when I got home about Regina’s birthday and it seems that I may have gotten a little confused earlier when I was talking to you, as a way of saying sorry, I want you to have this…” Emma carefully unwrapped the parcel, revealing the necklace she had purchased for Regina.   
  
“Em, that’s beautiful…”   
  
“Give it to Regina for her birthday. It’s her and Henry’s birthstones…the kid ordered it for me in case I forgot, but I want you to have it.” Emma explained, only regretting her decision slightly.   
  
“Emma I can’t take this! You or Henry should be the one to give her this.” Ruby tried to hand the necklace back, but Emma quickly refused and stood.   
  
“Ruby, I want you to have it. Regina is going to love it.” Emma smiled before swiftly exiting the Diner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to give a huge shoutout to Katie, my beta reader, who actually wrote the dream sequence for this chapter and who like always puts up with my random ideas and fixes my mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp..._ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__***_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma! Emma! Please love, open your eyes! Hey! Over here! Please help – I can’t reach her… her legs… they’re pinned against the steering wheel. I don’t know if she’s still breathing! Just help!_ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__***_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Where’s that ringing coming from? Please stop- it’s too much… What is happening?! Is that, mom? Mom! I’m right here – it’s fine, just a couple of bumps and bruises like always. I’ll be fine… Mom? Mom! Please stop crying – hello? Dad? Henry?! Can anybody hear me?! I said I’ll be fine! Ughh – my head hurts so much – what happened to me? Why am I in the hospital? …wait. The accident – the screeching tires, burning rubber, blood – so much blood, and.. Killian! Where’s Killian?! Why isn’t he here - R-Regina? What? Why is she here – she hates me….it doesn’t matter._ _  
_ _  
_ _Everything feels so heavy like I’m moving in slow motion. I can't feel my body anymore... I try calling out one more time, but of course, nothing. I want to stay, don’t I?  … I just…I need to sleep…for a…few…minutes._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _***_ __  
  
“NO STOP!” Emma shoots up, sweat pouring from her pores. Her heart is racing and her vision is blurred, looking around the guest bedroom of the mansion, she knows that it was just a dream.  
  
“Emma? I heard you scream, is everything okay?” Regina runs into the room, dressed in her silk nightgown, with a fireball already in hand.  
  
“Yeah...Just had a weird dream, that’s all.” Emma whispered as tears began to stream down her face. Quickly Regina extinguished the fireball and moved to sit next to Emma on the bed.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Regina asked sweetly, receiving only a shake of Emma's head in return. “Do you want me to go?”  
  
“No...can you lay with me?” Emma asked like a child, blinking back tears as she shyly looked at Regina.  
  
“Of course…” Regina breathed out, before scooting up the bed until her head reached the pillow. “Come here…” She opened her arms for the emotional woman, who silently lay her head down on her collarbone and allowed herself to be wrapped in the older woman’s arms.  
  
“I died…” Emma whispered after a few moments of quiet.  
  
“What?” Regina replied as she ran her fingers through Emma’s unruly hair.  
  
“In my dream...it was like I was watching everything that unfolded that night...but instead of pulling through, I just died...I was gone…” Emma began to weep once again as she held on tighter to the brunette.  
  
“Oh, Emma…” Regina soothed the blonde woman in her arms, she had rarely seen the blonde so broken and vulnerable before, so she truly didn’t know what to do. “I’m here Emma...and so are you. Because you are the strongest person I’ve ever met, remember what you always say to Henry…” Regina paused, as she wanted to see if Emma knew.  
  
“Go down fighting, come up stronger...I’m trying Gina, but I’m just so sick of being stuck in the dark! I feel so weak!” Emma was extremely frustrated. Before arriving in Storybrooke, her life was simple -  boring, but simple. There were no curses, no mystical creatures and certainly no insane expectations of her being ‘The Savior’. She could allow herself to be scared, to weep into someone’s arms, to fail. But in Storybrooke, she had to be the strong one. Everyone was counting on her.  
  
“You are anything but weak Emma Swan…you are the Savior, you broke my curse, survived a trip back to the Enchanted Forest, battled with Peter Pan, took on my sister and sent an ice witch back where she came from!” Regina could feel her own emotions start to bubble up as she combed her fingers through Emma’s hair.  
  
“I really did all of that?” Emma looked up at the brunette, starry-eyed and childlike.  
  
“That and so much more….Emma - you are a hero, not just in your family’s eyes, but to everyone …you’ve proven to everyone time and time again that you are strong. Now you just have to believe in yourself again…” Regina placed a small kiss on the Savior’s head, as the weeping came to a halt.  
  
“I feel so childish…I know it was just a nightmare, but I’m a grown ass woman! I shouldn’t be getting scared of my dreams…”Emma moved away from the brunette, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She felt embarrassed about what had just unfolded, Emma wanted Regina to always think of her as the hero that she had just described and now she feared that her former true love would think of her as a baby, who cries after a nightmare.  
  
“Everyone has nightmares Emma, no matter what age you are.” Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma’s back, making the blonde jump at the sudden contact.  
  
“I just don’t want you to look at me differently now…” Emma mumbled as she moved away from Regina’s touch.  
  
“Why would I look at you differently Emma? We were married for two years, I’ve seen you cry once or twice and you’ve seen me cry way more than that.” Regina forced out a laugh, as she gingerly reached out to touch Emma again, knowing that when she herself was upset she could have been easily been soothed by Emma’s touch. She hoped that she would be able to do the same for the blonde.  
  
“The great Evil Queen can cry?” Emma joked, earning a soft push from Regina.  
  
“Believe it or not, my emotions are still very much intact.” Regina smiled before scooting over to sit at the edge of the bed with Emma, gently she laced her fingers with the blondes. “And I know a thing or two about bad dreams…” Regina mumbled, earning a worried and confused look from Emma, her eyes pleading with her to continue. “When I first came to this land, my dreams were littered with horrid memories from my past…Daniel dying, being forced to marry Snow’s father…all the innocent lives I took…every night, I would wake up sweating and screaming.” Regina confessed as tears began to fall down her face.  
  
“Regina, did-did I know?” Emma asked, hoping that she was able to comfort her former wife.  
  
“Nobody knew. After the curse broke I thought that they would have stopped, but they only worsened…until one night.” Regina thought back fondly on the memory of the night her nightmares left her, and then flinched at the memory of the night that they returned.  
  
“What happened?” Emma probed, as she squeezed Regina’s hand slightly.  
  
“I fell asleep in your arms…for three years you kept the nightmares away…” Regina whispered as she lay her head on Emma’s shoulder.  
  
“And now?” Emma whispered.  
  
“They come back now and again, but it’s not every night,” Regina explained, as her thumb rubbed Emma’s hand.  
  
“Stay with me tonight?” Emma whispered directly into the brunette’s ear, making her shiver.  
  
“Emma…” Regina could feel Emma’s hot breath on her skin as the blonde moved them both back onto the bed, with Regina nestled comfortably in Emma’s arms.  
  
“We both don’t have to have bad dreams tonight…I can keep yours away and maybe you can do the same with mine.” Emma spoke softly as she tightened her grip on the older woman’s hips.  
  
“Good night dear…” Regina spoke as she yawned and snuggled closer to the blonde. For the first time in years Regina felt safe in her sleep, and happy to be back in the Savior’s strong arms once again.  
  
“Good night my love…” Emma whispered before placing a small kiss on the brunette’s cheek.  
  
***  
  
“MOM! I WANT MY BREAKFAST!” Henry bellowed, his voice echoed throughout the mansion until reaching the ears of its target. Regina shot up, nearly sending the blonde woman beside her tumbling out of bed.  
  
“Coming now!” Regina shouted back, before looking down at a still sleeping Emma. Carefully, the brunette lifted the covers and moved Emma’s draped arm to the side. With her legs successfully out of the bed, Regina quickly ran her fingers through her bed head and began to rise. Emma, however, had other plans and quickly wrapped her arms around Regina’s mid-drift and pulled her back into bed.  
  
“Emma!” Regain growled as her grip on the woman tightened. “I have to feed your son!” Regina spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
“Why is he my son all of a sudden?” Emma laughed out as her fingers moved to Regina’s secret tickle spots, hitting everyone as Regina squirmed in her arms.  
  
“Emma, I’m warning you…stop!” Regina’s laughter filled the silence of the mansion, catching the attention of a hungry Henry who went in search of his mother.  
  
“Mom’s?” Henry questioned, as he walked in only to find his blonde mother straddling Regina, as she squirmed to get away from Emma’s tickles.  
  
“Henry…help,” Regina breathed out, as she caught sight of her son.  
  
“No Henry, help me!” Emma counterattacked.  
  
“How about I help neither, and one of you guys makes me something to eat…I’ve been awake for hours!” Henry moaned, as his stomach rumbled.  
  
“Help me take down your mother and I’ll make you pancakes,” Regina shouted, as she tried her best to flip the situation, only to fail and be tortured even more by Emma.  
  
“All you have to do is beg for mercy, your majesty…” Emma laughed, as her fingers worked even harder to tickle the brunette.  
  
“Never!”  
  
“Pancakes…I’m coming mom!” Henry shouted, before jumping onto Emma’s back with a thud. Regina’s eyes shut, half expecting the blonde woman to fall on her, but much to her surprise Emma was able to stay firmly in place, as their teenage son tried his best to get her to give in.  
  
“Impressive Miss Swan…” Regina breathed out as the tickle attack came to a closer, Emma was more focused on defeating their son.  
  
“You sound surprised…” Emma smirked as she began to do pushups with the boy gripping her neck.  
  
“Now you’re just showing off…” Regina mumbled as Emma's face came closer to hers.  
  
“Is it working?” Emma whispered, taking her mind off of the boy who smiled wickedly at his mother's sudden distraction. After a few seconds, Henry was finally able to weaken the blonde and send them both crashing down on a poor Regina.  
  
“Sorry, Mom…do I still get pancakes though? It’s almost noon and I haven’t eaten yet.” Henry spoke as he moved off of Emma’s now sore body.  
  
“Noon?!” Regina practically shouted as she pushed Emma off her. “I’ve never overslept this much! I blame you!” Regina sent Emma a mock death glare, as she finally stood from the bed and made her way over to Emma’s dressing table.  
  
“What does Ma have to do with it?” Henry looked on, confused as to his mother’s behavior. The boy had no idea that Regina had in fact spent the night with Emma and had not just come into the blonde’s room that morning like he had guessed.  
  
“I just meant..what I meant to say was…” Regina was a loss for words, she didn’t want to get his hopes up by confessing that they had spent the night together, holding each other and placing small kisses everywhere apart from the one place they both wished the could.  
  
“What your Mom means is that she had to stay up late last night helping me go through old photos to jog my memory…and that made her oversleep and then she came in to shout at me and I attacked, making her even more late for breakfast…” Emma quickly jumped to Regina rescue, Henry nodded on, taking in every detail that Emma had shared with him. In his mind it made sense, and in fact, the boy was kicking himself for not coming up with the old photo’s idea himself.  
  
“Did it work?” Henry asked excitedly, as Regina shot Emma a look of gratitude.  
  
“Not yet kid…” Emma draped her arm over the boy and pulled him in for a tight squeeze.  
  
“Maybe next time, but for now…I do believe I promised to make you some pancakes.” Regina smiled as Henry quickly ran downstairs to get things ready. Regina smirked as she moved to exit the room. “Miss Swan, if you ever so much as think about tickling me again…I will not hesitate in setting your ass on fire…as nice as it might be.” Regina winked before disappearing downstairs, leaving a stunned sheriff behind. The rest of the day was spent eating Regina delicious food, lounging around in pajamas and watching tv, leaving the memory of Emma’s nightmares in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina's morning had been rather pleasant. Henry woke her up extremely early to give her the birthday present he had made for her - it was a homemade storybook filled with all of the adventures of Regina Mills: the Evil Queen turned good and Knight Henry. Regina loved the gift and proceeded to read it over her lunch break, amazed by her son's talent for writing and finding herself wanting to know more about each character she came across, especially the clueless White Knight that had lost all her memories, a character that Henry had rather obviously based off of his blonde mother. Regina had found herself laughing at the misfortune of the White Knight, who was slowly becoming her favorite character. The real White Knight had already left for work when Regina and Henry finally made it downstairs, leaving only a happy birthday note, an apple and mug for her coffee laid out for Regina. This saddened the brunette, she had rather hoped that Emma would have at least waited and greeted her before running off to work. Regina also wanted to finally get her hands on the gift that she had found weeks ago. Not a day went by when Regina didn't think of the necklace and the planning that must have gone into it. However, with these feelings, she also felt a twinge of guilt and was worried at how Ruby would react when she saw the gift.

By the time Regina had arrived home, it had just turned seven. Her paperwork load had been particularly heavy today; so much so, that she didn't even have time to meet up with Ruby for lunch, meaning - that so far the only person who had even muttered the words 'happy birthday' to her today was Henry. Not her ex-wife, her girlfriend or former in-law's had texted or called, not even Zelena had bothered to drop a card off or send a text. All she had gotten was a wonderful birthday morning with Henry and a small note from Emma. It was safe to say that this had not been the best day for the Mayor. The mansion was in darkness when Regina entered; in a huff, she kicked off her heels and moved to turn the light on in the living room. Suddenly, the room exploded into color and all of her friends and family came jumping out of various hiding places to all shout a rather loud 'Surprise'! Regina was speechless as Henry ran over and hugged his mother tight, followed by Ruby who stood with a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Oh my god! You did all this?" She asked the brunette speechless.

"Well, I had two little helpers." Ruby motioned to Henry and his blonde mother, who was slowly making her way over to the pair.

"Happy birthday Regina!" Emma smiled sweetly as she gave her ex-wife a one-armed hug, inhaling the sweet smell of the woman's perfume.

"Did we get ya, Mom?!" Henry bounced excitedly as he joined his Mom's for a family hug, not hiding the smirk on his face when his eyes met Ruby's.

"You sure did!" Regina kissed the teenager's head, before turning to address her guests. "Thank you for coming everyone, I hope you enjoy the night!"

The party was in full swing within no time. All the guests wished Regina a 'happy birthday', and enjoyed the delicious spread Granny had prepared. They drank and danced along with the music playing in the den. Emma was the ringleader of the children's section of the party. She danced with Little Robin and Alexandra, impressed the slightly older children with her lame party tricks and destroyed Henry at a round of Mario Kart. The blonde Savior had always been great with children, Regina used to joke and say it was because she was practically still like a child herself, but it still warmed her heart any time Regina would see the blonde, with her goofy grin, sitting on the floor surrounded by the children of Storybrooke. Even right now, standing in the middle of the living room at her birthday surprise party, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Do you think she realizes that she's staring?" Zelena asked the short haired brunette playfully, as the two of them stood by idly watching the Mayor and her puppy dog longing for the Sheriff.

"I'm not sure, she kinda just zones out when Emma's around lately...it's a good sight to see again." Snow sighed happily, feeling all warm and bubbly at the mere thought of Emma and Regina finally working things out and getting back together.

"I'll drink to that!" The redhead joyfully clinked their wine glasses together. She didn't always care about Regina's happiness; after all, the main reason she ended up in Storybrooke was to destroy her, but now that she really knew the brunette, she cared for her more than anything. She was her sister, and apart from Little Robin, she was the only real family she had left. "I just want her to be happy before I went on holiday, she said she was…but I didn't buy it."

"She's definitely been smiling a lot more since the accident...I think having the old Emma back, it's good for her." Snow agreed wholeheartedly with Zelena, as she let out a shaky sigh of relief, she was so glad that she finally had someone to actually talk to about all this. "Don't get me wrong – having Emma back in the house is great as well… I mean, I miss her to pieces, but this is where she belongs! With Regina and Henry." She continued, failing to notice the brunette waitress appear close by and well within earshot of them.

"If only those two idiots could see what we do." Zelana playfully bumped shoulders with the shorter woman, letting her out her own sigh of frustration as she saw her sister finally catch on to what she had spent the last ten minutes doing. Embarrassed, Regina quickly ducked her head to hide the furious blush on her cheeks and scurried into the kitchen.

"Life would be so much easier." The short-haired woman hummed, content in watching her daughter and grandson play video games. "I think Emma is falling for her again." Snow mumbled, her eyes never leaving Emma.

"And I think Regina is in the exact same boat," Zelena mumbled back, smiling as she thought of her sister's recent behavior.

"Hey, Mom! Can you help me set up the presents?" Emma called out, breaking up the unofficial SwanQueen meeting. A huge smile suddenly jumped onto the former princess's face, as she waved over to her daughter. She had been waiting for this moment all night, for this was the moment that could change everything.

"If I were you, I'd get a front row seat for this." Snow winked at the confused redhead. "This could be the push we've been waiting for."

Ruby was broken inside. All her fears from the last few weeks all bubbled up, reaching their boiling point. She had seen it coming, but Regina had kept reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about, but obviously, there must be something happening between the two former lovers, something that wasn't just Ruby's jealousy trying to take over. She couldn't deal with this, she didn't know how to process everything, or if there was anything to actually process. Snow and Zelena had a feeling, a longing hopefulness for Emma and Regina to get back together, they had maybes and theories...but they didn't have proof. For all Ruby knew, there could have been moments between the two women, but she couldn't prove it, and she definitely couldn't ask Regina, not tonight, not on her birthday, so she prompted to play it safe and wait.

"Alright, how's everyone doing?" Emma called out, breaking Ruby's internal monologue and attracting the attention of all the partygoers, who shouted and cheered in response. "Nice! I'm happy to announce, that it is now time for Regina's favorite part of the night. Present time!"

Regina happily skipped over to her usual armchair, surrounded by a large pile of presents from all of her guests. One by one, the brunette opened each gift and responded to each one with a huge smile of gratitude and a warm hug. Zelena and Little Robin had got her new black Jimmy Choo heels, which caused a small squeal to escape from Regina as she opened them. Snow and Charming had arranged a luxury spa day for Regina, filled with various treatments and treats for her to choose from. Regina was coming towards the end of the pile, and she couldn't help but feel a buzz of excitement as she picked up the necklace box, but the excitement soon turned into confusion as she saw Ruby's name on the tag instead of Emma's.

"Happy Birthday babe." Ruby smiled brightly from her seat beside the brunette. Putting on a huge smile, Regina gently opened the box, gasping as she saw the same necklace that she had found addressed to Emma weeks ago.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Regina fake gushed as she tried to piece together what the hell was happening. She wondered how Ruby had ended up with the gift. Had it been her gift all along? Had Emma given it to her? She needed to know what was going on and judging by the small frown sitting on the blonde's lips, she had a feeling that she would be able to get the answers from Emma after the party. "I love it…" The Mayor smiled brightly at the blonde for a split-second, before turning to face her brunette girlfriend, giving her a small kiss in response.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come over and stay tonight? It is your birthday after all, and I was thinking that we could maybe…" Ruby purred as she placed small kisses over Regina's neck. The party had been finished for quite some time, but Ruby had offered to stay and help clean up for a while, but now that they were finished, and the effects of the alcohol was starting to take over her system, she couldn't her mind off the one thing she had been craving for months.

"As tempting as that sounds, it's been a really long day and I don't like the thought of leaving Henry alone on my birthday." Regina breathed out, enjoying the effects the young waitress was having on her body, but there was just one thing that was holding her back from fully giving herself over to Ruby…Emma.

"He wouldn't be alone. Isn't that the great thing about having Emma back at the mansion?" The waitress smirked as she pulled back from her attack on the Mayor's neck. "Come stay with me tonight?" She begged, the sexual frustration practically dripping in her voice as she spoke. Regina was tempted, beyond tempted. But she needed to speak to Emma; she needed to see Emma. She needed Emma…just Emma.

"Maybe another night." Regina frowned momentarily, feeling slightly guilty for the thoughts flowing through her mind. "Goodnight…" She placed one more kiss on the brunette's wanting lips, before pulling away fully.

"Night," Ruby whispered as she watched her girlfriend walk back into the mansion. Her heart ached, fearing that it was true. Snow and Zelena were right, Regina wasn't just falling for Emma again…she had already fallen.

The mansion was in complete silence when Regina walked back in. She used to enjoy the quiet; in fact, she thrived in it. But when Emma first moved in, and the house was filled with laughter, that was when she felt most at home, when she felt the safest she had ever felt. Emma was her home, she would always be…but she couldn't be. Regina couldn't let herself fall down that rabbit hole again. She didn't want to let herself get hurt like that again. Sure, their relationship had been perfect, to begin with, it was filled with excitement and love, but that doesn't last forever. The love fades and then suddenly, all that is left is emptiness. Regina couldn't bear going through that again…could she? Did all the love she felt for the blonde, outweigh the emptiness it would eventually lead to? Did the laughter outweigh the shouting? Did the feeling of togetherness outweigh the feeling of loneliness?

"Regina?" It was Emma…her real first love, her first real relationship, first real kiss, her first lover…it was Emma. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect…" Regina smiled brightly at the adorableness of her ex-wife, who was currently leaning against the door frame in her Star Wars PJs.

"I didn't think you were staying here tonight." The blonde smiled shyly, before pushing herself off the door frame to take a few steps towards the brunette.

"I wanted to be close to my family tonight…you and Henry…you mean so much to me." Regina whispered as a stray tear trickled down her face. She didn't always let her emotions get the better of her, but she just couldn't help it when she was around Emma. The blonde Sheriff gave her the sense of security that she had always longed for, and she felt it, even though they weren't together anymore.

"Come here!" Emma closed the distance between them, nestling Regina in her strong arms, rocking them slightly, as the soft sounds of the brunette's whimpering filled her ears. "Hey - no crying on your birthday." The blonde coed, as she placed a small kiss into brown hair, her mind swimming as the sweet smell of Regina's shampoo reached her nose.

"God, I'm such a mess." Regina laughed slightly as she put some distance in between them, worried about what would happen if she didn't.

"No…you're perfect Regina." The Sheriff smiled lovingly before a look of realization flew across her face. "I still haven't given you my present." Emma jumped excitedly, as she reached out to join their hands together. Regina's mind was racing, as they walked into the living room. The softness of the blonde's hands and the natural scent of her former lover added with her own sexual frustration was driving her mad.

"Wait here!" Emma winked as she pushed Regina onto the large sofa, one that they had spent countless night's making love on when the desire had been too strong for them to make it to the bedroom. The former Evil Queen was abruptly pulled from the memories of their sleepless nights, by the loud stomping of her ex-wife jumping down the stairs.

"You're worse than Henry sometimes, you know that right?" Regina laughed wholeheartedly, as she twisted around to glare playfully at the smirking blonde.

"Only when I'm excited!" Emma chirped while jumping over the back of the couch, and landing perfectly beside the brunette. "You ready for your birthday present?"

"I'm not sure…" The brunette hesitated jokingly, enjoying the playful banter that seemed to come so easily with them.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Emma demanded, winking as she saw Regina's eyes widened with worry.

"I'm sorry?"

"You trust me, right?" The blonde semi smiled, hoping that the answer was a yes and not an immediate no.

"Of course…" Regina mumbled back, before gently closing her eyes and holding out a shaky hand. All her senses seemed to heighten, she could feel the blonde move about on the seat beside her, she could hear the rustling of pillows as Emma moved to get comfortable, she could smell the sweet natural scent of the blonde and she longed to reach out and taste her one more time, but she knew she couldn't. After a minute or so when by, Regina felt a small cold object being placed into her palm, along with the hot skin of the Sheriff's hand, that lingered for just a second.

"Open up…" Emma whispered, sending shivers through Regina's whole body. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a small silver chain pooled in her palm and underneath was a silver swan locket.

"Emma?" Regina was speechless, she didn't know why the blonde had given her such an odd and yet completely perfect gift.

"I stole it when I was about...thirteen," Emma smirked as she plucked up the small swan, letting the chain dangle through her fingers and down her arm. "I didn't even realize that it was a locket until I ended up in prison...and then when Henry was born, one of the guards asked if I wanted a picture for my locket...at first I said no, but luckily she didn't listen." The blonde paused to wipe away a stray tear. "I carried him around with me all those years, and then when he showed up and brought me here...I kinda just discarded this...I didn't need an old picture of my son...our son. Thanks to you, I get to see him every day...so I thought that I should pass this on to someone else. I updated the picture and gave it a good clean...it will be like you're carrying both of us with you now."

"Emma...it's beautiful." Regina reached out to wipe the tears away from the blonde's cheek, before letting her hand fall onto Emma's lap. "This is the best gift I've ever been given...apart from Henry of course."

"You deserve you much Regina…" Emma whispered as she leaned in closer, inching her way to the brunette.

"I had everything I ever wanted…maybe it's time I got that again." Regina's breath hitched, as Emma's hand moved to cup her face, pulling their faces closer and closer.

"Happy Birthday Regina." Emma's eyes dazzled, as she moved to close the distance between them. Lips brushed together lightly, testing the waters, before Regina moved in, slamming their lips and bodies together as one. The air was thick as hands roamed hungrily, searching for a way in, for just a taste of the sizzling skin. Tongues brushed together fighting for control and the frustrating moans of pleasure filled the air.

"Stop!" Regina pushed the blonde away, letting the swan necklace fall onto the sudden space between them. "I'm sorry...I can't." Was all Regina got to say before taking off running, ready to hide away in her bedroom and cry herself to sleep, because no matter how amazing of a kiss it was, or how much she knew she wanted the blonde again...she was… scared. Scared of what this meant, what it could mean – just scared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to Kaite for catching my mistakes!

It was a welcome sight for the bartenders’ at The Rabbit Hole to see Emma and Killian walk through the door and take their usual seats at the bar. It had been months since they had last seen them, and they had missed the added security that came with having the Sheriff as a regular. A round was quickly ordered and disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived.

 

Killian could tell that something was up with his best friend. While it was no secret that she enjoyed a stiff drink at the end of the day, it had been a while since he had seen her knock them back at such a quick pace.

 

“I kissed Regina.” The Sheriff muttered as the burn of her third whiskey shot attacked the back of her throat. She suddenly felt a whole lot lighter, she’d been bottling everything up for days now and she was ready to burst at the seams.

 

“We’re gonna need another round over here!” Killian yelled to the bartender before sliding his own drink over to the blonde woman, knowing that she needed it way more than he did at the moment.

 

“Thanks.” Emma smiled shyly as she sipped on the rum, not enjoying the taste quite as much as the whiskey, but she wasn’t about to turn down a drink.

 

“So…how was it?” Hook asked after a few moments of content silence, although he wagered that he already knew the answer. He knew what the answer would have been before the accident and what it was now. From the outside looking in, it seemed like Emma’s feelings towards the brunette had somehow resurfaced; the truth was that they had never left in the first place.

 

“Amazing, breath-taking, perfect and...a huge mistake.” The Sheriff face planted into her hands, as she thought back to how insanely embarrassed she had felt after Regina sprinted away from her.

 

“Aye, that’s usually how kissing an ex makes you feel.” The pirate chuckled knowingly, as fresh drinks were placed in front of them.

 

“Tink again?” Emma lifted her head slightly, to glare at the one-handed man, secretly glad that she wasn’t the only one with a messed up relationship with their ex.

 

“We’re here to talk about your love life, not mine, love...but yes.” Hook nodded ashamedly, before downing his drink.

 

“I don’t know what to do Killian…When I think about kissing her, I get these butterflies in my stomach and my skin feels like someone set it on fire.” The blonde sat up properly and nursed her drink. She wished that she could go back to that night, run after Regina, and finally have the guts to tell the brunette how she felt.

 

“I sense a but comin’ right about now,” Killian muttered as Emma stared down at her drink in silence.

 

“But...she ran away. She pushed me off her, said sorry and then ran!” She exclaimed, before leaning her head on Killian’s shoulder.  “And to make things worse, she can’t even look at me anymore. She’s been working late, and on the rare occasion she is home when I am, she hides herself away in her office until I give up and go to bed!” She explained, earning a grunt from the pirate.

 

“That sucks, but I get it.” Hook shrugged, nodding to himself mostly. He knew what the brunette was going through, he’d seen it hundreds of times… on the faces of his crew when they’d make port, and even on Milah’s face the first time their lips met.

 

“You get it? Okay, I’ll bite.” Emma chuckled at her best friend as she pushed herself off him, and bumped their shoulders together. “What is it you get exactly, Killian?”

 

“How it feels to be a cheater.” He shrugged before sipping on his drink, offering up no more information.

 

“Huh?”

 

“She kissed you, while she’s in-” Hook rolled his eyes, ready to state the obvious when Emma suddenly interrupted him, with a loud groan.

 

“A relationship with Ruby! Fuck this stupid brain of mine! God, I feel like a child!” Emma hit her head gently, before face-planting on the bar.

 

“I think it’s more that you were blinded by your feelings for Regina than your messed-up brain made you do it.” The pirate chuckled playfully at his friend's actions.

 

“Not helping!” She playfully slapped his arm. “Ruby is going to kill me! I’m surprised Regina didn’t roast my ass on the spot!”

 

“She was probably enjoying herself too much…” He muttered under his breath. “Seriously Swan! Can you not see how that woman looks at you! She wanted it just as much as you did, I’d bet the Roger on it.” He snapped slightly, getting slightly annoyed with their back and forth over the last few years.

 

“Well even if that is true- she pushed me away, she rejected me! I just need to move on with my life and let her be happy, I owe her that much.” Emma declared, catching the scruffy man off guard slightly. Having had a conversation like this on more than one occasion with the blonde, he had half expected to be making a game plan right about now.

 

“If that’s what you want Swan-”

 

“It is! I had my chance with Regina, and while I can’t remember most of it, it still happened.” She quickly interrupted, with a sad smile playing on her lips.

 

“Aye, it will all come back to you eventually.” Hook bumped her shoulder reassuringly.

 

“What we’re doing isn’t fair on anyone. Most of all Henry, we can’t be filling his head with unrealistic hope…” Emma frowned before downing the rest of Killian’s drink. “Drinks! We need more drinks over here please!” She called out to the bartender, who quickly smiled over at the sheriff. Hook chuckled light-heartedly as he turned away from the bar to survey the possible ladies available.

 

“Hey, Swan...I think I’ve just found the rebound, you’ve been looking for.” Killian smirked as he raised his hook in the direction of the staring woman.

 

“I’m not looking for a-” The blonde frozen after she turned to face the direction of his hook. “Lily?” She muttered her mouth hanging open.

 

***

 

Regina hated avoiding Emma. She missed the family breakfasts and dinners. She missed the shared looks and knowing glances. She missed the feeling of being wanted and safe. But most importantly, she missed Emma. She wanted so much to reach out and touch the blonde, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t fair on Emma or Ruby. She didn’t know what she wanted, she knew what she craved though and she couldn’t let the cravings get the better of her, not until she made her mind up.

 

It was late evening when Regina showed up on her sister’s doorstep. Henry was staying with the Charming’s while Emma went out with Killian for the night. She needed to talk to someone about everything, and while Snow had always been her go too, she feared that the brunette would be slightly biased on this occasion.

 

“This is a nice surprise!.” Zelena smiled brightly as she stepped aside to let her sister in. Robin was currently engrossed in her latest obsession, an illustrated Alice in Wonderland book that Henry got her for Christmas. Sparing only a wave as she walked by Regina could help but laugh at how much the little brunette was like Henry at that age. “Tea?” She asked as they sat down at the kitchen table. Silently Regina shook her head, worrying the redhead. She hadn’t seen her sister this out of it since the day she signed the divorce papers.

 

“Emma kissed me.” Regina blurted out, just as Zelena had lifted her teacup up to her mouth.

 

“Wine it is then.” The redhead smiled shyly, as she quickly set the cup down and moved to pour two large glasses of red wine.

 

“Spill.” Zelena quickly demanded as she sat back down at the small table.

 

“That’s it.” The former Evil Queen muttered, before taking a rather large gulp of her drink.

 

“I forgot you weren’t the best at gossip dear.” The redhead joked receiving an unamused eye roll from her younger sister. “Did you kiss her back? Or just sit there like a wet blanket?”

 

“I-I kissed back.” Regina stuttered, her olive skin developing thick red blotches as the memories of that night came flooding back.

 

“And…”

 

“And, then I pushed her away and hid in my room.” The Mayor admitted shamefully.

 

“Oh, Regina.” Zelena reached out and gently placed her hand on top of her sister’s, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She had hoped that something like this would have happened between the former couple, but she didn’t think that the brunette would run away and hide like a little girl.

 

“I can’t fall down this rabbit hole with her again! It’s not fair on Henry!” Regina huffed out as she tangled her fingers through her mane of brown hair and began to slowly massage her scalp.

 

“Yeah, cause every kid wants to see their parents separated.” The older Mill’s woman snorted under her breath, having had quite a few conversations with her nephew about this very topic recently.

 

“Our marriage was a mess at the end! We couldn’t even look at each other without fighting!” The brunette muttered, flashes of endless arguments invading her mind.

 

“I know, but don’t forget about why you two had got to that place! You both messed up, big time!” Regina knew that Zelena was right. The last few months of their relationship had been pure agony for both parties, and while her mistake may have been the thing that got the ball rolling, they both knew that it was a joint effort. “But this could be a clean slate for both of you!” She spoke sweetly as she rubbed her hand up and down the olive skin of her sister’s arm.

 

“I’m with Ruby,” Regina shook her head, fighting back the onset of tears that were trying to escape.

 

“Do you love her? Do you even like her?” Zelena fought back an eye roll, knowing that her sister needed her support, not judgment.

 

“Of course I like her!” She spat out a little too quickly for Zelena’s liking.

 

“Close your eyes.” The redhead ordered sternly, as she leaned back in the chair and sipped on her untouched wine.

 

“Last time someone said that I got kissed on my sofa,” Regina smirked, a faint blush attacking her skin once again.

 

“I promise, I will never snog you on your sofa.” Zelena rolled her eyes playfully, as Regina silently obeyed her previous request and slowly closed her eyes. “Think of the future.” She added softly, curious as to what results her little experiment was going to throw out.

 

“This is ridiculous.” The Mayor moaned as she opened one of her eyes slightly, only to be gently slapped on the hand by her sister.

 

“Humor me.” The redhead giggled as her sister quickly clamped her eyes shut. “You’re sitting on the porch at the mansion. Henry has come over with his wife and kids. The kids are laughing and running around, Henry and his wife are chasing the kids around, and you are cuddled up on the swing chair with the woman you love…who is sitting beside you?” She added, watching how a soft smile took over Regina’s face.

 

_The scene was as clear as day. It was a warm spring afternoon, she was swinging mindlessly on the porch swing that Emma built after they started dating. There are two little girls running playfully on the grass, with Henry chasing after them. Their joyful laughs fill the air, and the sound is like music to her ears. She can feel someone beside her, but no matter how hard she squints at the blurry figure she can’t make her out._

 

“Is it Ruby?” Zelena’s voice cuts through her daydream, but instead of replying she squeezes her eyes tighter, trying to make the figure become clearer.

 

_A flash of red takes over the scene, she’s seen it before plenty of times. But it doesn’t answer the burning question._

 

“Or is it Emma?”

 

_The figure is clearer now: a mane of blonde hair, those sparkling blue eyes, and infectious laugh. She reaches over, their fingers lacing together effortlessly. Regina feels at home in this daydream and she wishes that she could stay there forever. It’s clear now, the answer had been right in front of her all this time, but she had been so overcome with fear and denial that things had gotten blurred._

 

“Because whoever it is, that’s who's in your heart! You don’t imagine a future when you know deep down that there isn’t one.” Zelena finishes her little spiel, unaware of the effects that her words already had on her sister.

 

Regina slowly opens her eyes, a giant smile plastered on her face. She knows what she has to do now, and she can’t waste another second. Abruptly, the brunette stands and quickly rushes out of the small kitchen. “I have to go!” She shouted over her shoulder, as she pats Robin gently on the head as she passes.

 

“Wait! Who was it?” The redhead quickly runs after her, sparking Robin’s interest enough to put down her book and join her Mom at the front door.

 

“Guess you’ll have to wait a few decades to find out Sis!” The Mayor laughed as she threw a cheeky wink towards the Mother and Daughter.

 

“What’s wrong with Auntie Gina?” Robin asked as she looked up curiously at her grinning Mother.

 

“She fell in love with a blonde idiot.” Zelena laughed as she scooped the small child in her arms, resting her comfortably on her hip. “Whatever you do, stay away from the blonde one’s my little monkey.” She cooed, as they watched Regina gently run towards the path that leads to town, her car forgotten in the driveway.

 

***

 

Emma hadn’t planned on moving on just yet. But when she caught sight of those gorgeous brown eyes sparkling in under the bar lights, and that crooked smile aimed at her from across the bar. She knew that this was just what she needed. Lily had been her first real crush, and for years after her betrayal, she had often thought about how she missed that chance to be with her. But now she was here, in Storybrooke. Emma knew that this was the real second chance that she needed, so she wasn’t about to miss out on her again. No matter how much her heart yearned for a certain brunette Mayor.

 

“I was really sorry to hear about the accident, I meant to come over but...Regina kinda scares me.” Lily giggled slightly as she nursed the beer in her hands. The two had been chatting away for what seemed like hours, and Emma had been thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. It was slightly awkward at first, as Lily had, of course, heard all of the rumors and didn’t know how much Emma would remember about how she came to be in Storybrooke. It had been quite difficult, but Lily had carefully filled the blonde on everything, the good, the bad, the dragon…and while she thought that it would have caused Emma to run a mile. The Sheriff had only shown acceptance and understanding of her situation.

 

“Yeah, she has that effect on some people. But she’s really a big softie.” Emma laughed deeply, her blue eyes sparkling at the mere mention. She had been trying to get the brunette out of her head, but Lily just seemed to keep wanting to bring her up, and while she was enjoying the brunette’s company, she wished that Regina would be left out of the conversation.

 

“Must be weird for you though. Living with your ex-wife.” She smiled, trying to seem like she understood what Emma was going through. But she didn’t, she couldn’t. Just like Ruby couldn’t comprehend the situation. It wasn’t normal, and Emma just wanted one person to stop tiptoeing around them and call them out. She just needed to know that it wasn’t all in her head, that she wasn’t losing the plot completely.

 

“It can be, I’m just happy to be under the same roof as Henry.” The Sheriff let out a shaky breath, kicking herself for getting Henry’s hopes up yet again. He had given her quite the lecture the day after the party, demanding to know what on earth made Emma give the necklace to Ruby, and in all honesty, Emma didn’t know why she did it. It had been a moment of pure weakness on her part, she had taken her eye off the prize, and because of that Ruby came out on top, again. But it didn’t matter anyway. Regina’s decision had been made, and she was grown up enough to live with it. “Can we talk about something else? I want to catch up with you Lily, not think about my ex-wife!” Emma jokingly smirked at the blushing brunette. She wanted to get to know her childhood friend the same way she did before the accident. She wanted to find those memories and leave the confusing ones of Regina behind her.

 

“Of course.” Lily quickly replied before they were interrupted by the piercing sound of Leroy singing from his seat at the bar. “But I don’t think this is the best place for a chat. Want to grab a coffee at Granny’s?” She bit her lip, as Emma thought about the request momentarily. A part of her felt a tiny bit bad about leaving Killian to fend for himself, while another part of her longed to get to know the brunette more.

 

“Definitely. Just let me say goodbye to Killian.” The blonde winked, before jumping off the stool and strutting over to where the lonely pirate sat nursing his drink and enjoying the show Leroy was putting on.

 

“Please tell me she is bringing you back to hers!” Hook asked as soon as Emma was within earshot.

 

“We’re going for a coffee at Granny’s horn-ball! Try not to harass every woman in sight.” Emma shook her head playfully, before buying her friend an apology round at the bar. “See ya Monday.” She smiled as they embraced tightly, a new element to their friendship since the accident.

 

“Have fun Swan!” He called out as the two women quickly disappeared out the exit.

 

Killian was happy for Emma. He had been secretly watching the interaction the entire time, in hopes that his best friend would finally be able to move on. It had been years since the divorce, and he just wanted her to find some kind of happiness again.

 

“Where’s Emma?” Regina’s hurried voice cut through the pirate like a dagger. The night had been going perfectly, and he knew that Regina’s presence brought nothing but trouble.

 

“Madam Mayor, to what do I owe this greatest pleasure?” Hook snorted as the frazzled woman resisted the urge to light his ass on fire.

 

“Killian, where is Emma?” She repeated, her desperation thick in her words. Regina didn’t have time for his games, and she prayed that the blonde would strut out of the bathroom any second and put an abrupt end to her conversation with the intoxicated man.

 

“Hopefully getting her leg over at the dragons den…or is it cave?” Killian winked as the remainder of his drink disappeared down his throat, burning the entire way.

 

“I’m sorry.” Her words were hollow and empty. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“She’s with Lily, on a sort of last-minute date.” He confirmed the brunette’s biggest fear, Emma had moved on. “Why do you care anyway? Emma told me what happened. Told me how you pushed her away.” He spat the alcohol in his system catching up with him.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business…but…I just need to talk to her, it’s important.” Regina shook the haunting images from her mind. She didn’t want to give up hope just yet, it was only a last-minute date, she still had time to talk to her. “Where did they go?” She demanded sharply, knowing that time was running out.

 

“I ain't sayin’ nothin’!” The pirate smirked back at the begging Mayor.

 

“Please Killian. If I don’t find her in time…then I could lose her forever.” Regina reached out and gently placed her hand on his leather covered arm, silently pleading with the pirate to help her.

 

“You don’t get to pick her up and play with her whenever you feel like it, Regina!” He violently pulled away from her touch. “You’re not the Evil Queen here!” He hissed, all the bent up anger from the past few years finally reaching a boiling point. He had seen Emma at her worse, and every time it was because of Regina. He knew the in’s and out’s, knew what Regina did to Emma, not that he’d ever tell the blonde, who still remained blissfully unaware.

 

“I don’t want to play with her!” Regina hissed back, but instead of uncontainable rage, all the pirate could see was desperation. “God, you are so stupid sometimes! I want my wife back Killian!” She admitted as the tears broke free from their prison and fell down her face.

 

“Bloody hell…are you serious?” His face softened as he pulled out a black handkerchief and handed it to the brunette. “You have to be 100% serious, because if you hurt her a-”

 

“I almost lost her, and it broke me. I love her with all my heart, so, please. Tell me where she is Killian before it’s too late.” Regina interrupted, giving her last plea with all her might. She had already wasted more time than she had liked, and she prayed that she wasn’t too late.

 

“She’s at Granny’s.” As soon as the words had left the Captain’s mouth, Regina was out of her seat and running towards the door. “Wait, I’m coming with ya!” He called out, taking off after the surprising fast brunette.

 

Regina was out of breath when she finally reached the small diner. She had been preparing her speech the entire way, but as soon as her eyes landed on the blonde woman through the window none of the words mattered. Emma was laughing and chatting. Her eyes were sparkling and for the first time, she looked genuinely happy.

 

“We’re too late…I’m too late.” The words fell out of Regina’s mouth with a sharp hiss, as she watched the brunette woman reach over and gently brush a strand of blonde hair out of Emma’s face.

 

“Regina, just go in and talk to her!” Hook panted, slightly out of shape. He saw the pained, defeated look plastered on her face, and for the first time, he felt sorry for the former Evil Queen.

 

“Look at her Killian!” Regina snapped as she gestured to the sickeningly happy pair.

 

“She looks happy.” Killian nodded weakly, feeling a twinge of guilt surge through his body. He had pushed Emma into talking to Lily, and when Regina asked after Emma he stalled.

 

“Yeah, she’s moved on…all I care about is her happiness, and if she makes her happy…I’ve no choice but to back off.” The brunette brushed away the falling tears, trying to hold herself together until she got back to the safety of her bedroom.

 

“You know she said the same thing, a few months before the accident.” Hook informed her softly, as he rested his hand on her shoulder. “When she found out about you and the wolf.”

 

“She did?” Regina looked over at the smiling pirate, surprised by his words. Emma had always seemed like her relationship with Ruby hadn’t bothered her in the least. She had thought that Emma had long since moved on, and now it was her chance.

 

“Aye, I think that broke her more than the divorce…she knew that she had lost you for good then.” He nodded while pulling out his hip flask and handing it over to the brunette. “I see the same look on your face right now.”

 

“Well get used to it.” She frowned deeply, before knocking the harsh liquor back. “Killian, Emma can never know about this. Promise me you won’t tell her.” She pleaded sternly, as she straightened out her wrinkled blazer and fixed her messy hair.

 

“Aye love…for what it's worth if you had of been a few minutes earlier…I’d bet my own ship, that she’d have taken you back in a heartbeat.” Killian tried once more to convince the brunette to go in and get her wife back. “And I believe that if you walk in there now, she’d drop that dragon lady for you!”

 

“We had our chance, and now it’s her turn to be happy for once. I need to stand back, just as she did when she found out about Ruby and me, I owe her that much…” Regina nodded thankfully at the scruffy man, she appreciated his new found enthusiasm but found it misplaced now. “Goodnight Captain.” She threw him one more smile before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

She broke down in her bedroom as soon as the smoke cleared. She knew it was over now. She had wasted the last few days hiding away when she could have had Emma back. There was no going back though, and while Emma seemed happy with Lily, Regina knew with all her heart that she wasn’t happy with Ruby. She needed to end things, but she would deal with that another day. Right now all she wanted was a box of tissues and Emma’s pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't freak out, Swan Queen is still endgame, just thought that Emma deserved a little fun while Regina sorts thing out with Ruby!


	18. Chapter 18

“Thank you again for such a wonderful night.” Lily smiled as she walked up the path that led to the Mayor’s Mansion, her hand laced happily with Emma’s. Tonight marked their third date, and while Lily had been hoping that Emma would have accompanied her back to her place, she would have to make do with a small kiss on Regina’s forth porch for the time being. “Breakfast tomorrow?” She asked sweetly as they reached the front door, and turned to face each with their joint hands swinging in between them.

 

“Shit, I’ve got a thing at work first thing,” Emma replied, small frowns appearing on both sets of lips, while their hands squeezed together comfortingly. “How does lunch sound instead? My treat.” The Sheriff shot her a cheeky wink, bringing the soft smile back onto her pink lips.

 

“When is it going to be my turn to treat you?” The brunette shot back playfully, gasping as she was quickly pulled into Emma’s strong arms.

 

“You give me a treat at the end of the date, and that’s all I need.” She cooed before stealing a quick kiss. It was always fleeting, a simple peck, nothing like her kiss with Regina. Emma couldn’t bring herself to give herself over to Lily just yet. Things with her were meant to be fun, without the pressure of feelings getting in the way, that’s all Emma could handle.

 

“You are so corny,” Lily smiled brightly as she rested her head against Emma’s. “But it’s a good look on you.” She reassured once she saw a look of panic fly across Emma’s face.

 

“I believe it’s called having game.” The Sheriff smirked while pinching her hip playfully, making her jump further into the embrace.

 

“It is, and, you don’t. It’s cute either way.” She let out a small giggle, before leaning in to brush their lips together once again, only pulling away when she caught sight of a young brunette peaking out the window. “I believe we have an audience.” She smiled sadly, prompting Emma to jump back, dropping her like a hot potato.

 

“Shit,” The blonde cursed under her breath as she face planted into her hands. She knew what was waiting for her when she went inside. Henry had his heart set on her and Regina getting back together, and none of his plans had included her moving on with her childhood crush. But life gets in the way of childish plans, and Emma was done chasing the brunette. She knew that it would be an awkward, and painful conversation she’d have to have with her son, but it was one that was well overdue.

 

“You haven’t talked to him yet?” Lily spoke softly as she reached out to play with the blonde’s trembling fingers. She could feel Emma’s nervous energy filling the air, and while she didn’t know what it was like to deal with a teenager, she empathized with the blonde and wished that there was something she could do to help Emma out, but she knew that it wasn’t her place and would never try and step into a role that she had no business being in.

 

“I didn’t want to until I knew it was serious,” Emma muttered, a faint blush playing on her fair cheeks.

 

“And is it? Serious, that is...” The brunette asked biting her lip in anticipation. She couldn’t describe how amazing it felt to finally have Emma in her life, to be able to reach out and kiss the blonde after all those years of pinning and kicking herself for missing on her chance in the first place.

“Maybe.” The blonde gently cupped Lily’s cheek, pulling her towards her lips. Gently, Emma captured her lips, pouring as much passion as she could into the kiss. Lily was amazing, and Emma was done holding back, the brunette deserved that much. “But, this is a discussion for us to have over lunch tomorrow.” She added breathlessly, before stealing one last fleeting peck.

 

“Goodnight Em.” Lily shook her head dizzily, completely reeling from the passionate kiss.

“Night.” The Sheriff muttered with a soft smile on her lipstick stained lips, as she watched the brunette practically skip down the path to her car. Emma let out a sigh of contentment as her hand hovered over the doorknob, she dreaded what was waiting at the other side of the door, but she knew that it was about time she faced her son and set him straight once and for all.

 

“How could you!?” The cracked voice of her teenage son exploded as soon as she stepped into the house. The boy in question sat at the bottom of the stairs in his flannel pajama’s, with a furious scowl on his face. “You’re married.” He snarled as Emma shrugged her jacket off and hung in it on her usual peg. It was late and she wasn’t about to be lectured by her kid about marriage. He was old enough to be set straight about her relationship with Regina, and how it would never resurface.

 

“I’m divorced, and what I get up to isn’t any concern of yours, Henry!” Emma snapped as she strutted into the kitchen, in dire need of a stiff drink to get her through the oncoming argument.

 

“What about our plan?” Henry pleaded a little quieter than before as he followed swiftly behind. “First you give Ruby the necklace and now you’re on a date with a dragon lady!” He added, his anger getting the better of him. This plan was meant to work, he was meant to fix his parents and get his family back, but now everything was going wrong.

 

“Watch your tone kid!” She whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake Regina and make this conversation even more awkward than it already was. She hated snapping at him, but he wasn’t a kid anymore. Soon he’d be going off to college, and starting his own family and he needed to know that real life wasn’t filled with true love. “Listen, things with me and your Mom, while they may have been great, aren’t going to happen again.” She explained softly, making sure to keep it clear while also as painless as possible.

“But you love her.” He reminded her, his eyes beginning to tear up, yet still filled with hope. He wasn’t ready to give up on his plan, even if Emma was.

 

“I know…but she doesn’t love me anymore.” The Sheriff ducked her head painfully, hating that she couldn’t give Henry the family he deserved, but it wasn’t all on her. She had tried with Regina, and she couldn’t force the brunette to love her back. “Please kid, can you just give Lily a chance?” She reached out and brushed her hand against his, pleading deeply with her son. She wanted to have a real go with Lily, and she couldn’t if Henry wasn’t on board.

 

“Do you love Lily too?” Henry asked, the child in him shining through the mopey teenage attitude.

 

“No…but I really like her, and I’d like it if you got to know her a bit better.” She smiled weakly, studying his face for any sign of emotion apart from anger. “I’ve put my life on hold long enough kid. Your Mom was able to move on, and now it’s my turn.” She added, her voice quiet and full of vulnerability as she waited for the boy to respond.

 

“Okay…I’m sorry for snapping.” He shrugged, putting on a small smile to hide his true emotions.

 

“It’s all good. Come here.” She quickly pulled the tall boy into her arms, embracing him tightly.  “You know I’ll never stop loving you right?” She asked sweetly before she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Yeah, I know Mom.” Henry rolled his eyes amusingly, as she pushed away from his sappy Mother. He had no problem putting on a brave face and playing along with her new relationship, but he wasn’t giving up on his plan anytime soon.

 

***

 

Regina was miserable. Emma hadn’t come out and said that she was seeing Lily, but Regina knew that was who she was spending her free time with as of late. And what made it worse was the smile on Emma’s face when she came home. She’d seen that smile before, in the early stages of their relationship. Emma was happy again, and she deserved every second of it. Regina tried to forget about the blonde, she tried to reignite her own relationship with Ruby, but after mulling it over for a few days she knew that ending things was the right thing to do. All the brunette had to do now was try and figure out how to end things, knowing that either way it was going to be messy.

 

“Mayor Mills, you have a Miss Lucas requesting a minute of your time.” Stacey - Regina’s loyal, yet noisy assistant - spoke cheerily through the phone. Regina’s heart sank. She had been expecting a visit from the brunette over the last few days, especially since she had been going out of her way to avoid Ruby at all costs. But now that she was on the other side of her office door, Regina was absolutely terrified.

“Send her in, and feel free to take an early lunch,” Regina answered back sternly, trying to mask the tremor in her voice. The laptop was quickly closed down, while Regina concentrated on controlling her breathing. She wasn’t ready to face Ruby, not with the guilt from her kiss with Emma and the decision to end their relationship hanging over her head. But she also knew that she couldn’t avoid her forever, it wasn’t fair on Ruby, no matter how scared she was.

The smile was bright and vibrant on Ruby’s face as she skipped into the office. “Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen my beautiful girlfriend in forever.” She winked as she leaned down to try and steal a kiss, her lips only able to reach Regina’s cheek as the brunette moved away quickly.

 

“I’ve been quite busy lately, I apologize.” Regina sent a small smile her way, before standing and moving to pour herself and the brunette a glass of water.

 

“No need, you can make it up to me with lunch?” Ruby walked over to the nervous Mayor, and snaked her arms around her waist lovingly, before leaning in to whisper. “Or would you rather jump right to dessert?”

“I’d rather you‘d not waste my office time with such ridiculous notions, I’m sorry but I have a mountain of paperwork to get through.” The Mayor snapped and pulled herself out of the taller woman’s embrace, before stalking over to her desk where she pretended to get some work done.

 

“And you don’t have time for a little break?” Ruby tried not to let herself get annoyed at the brunette, she knew how her important her work was and it probably wasn’t her best idea to show up while she was working. “What about tonight? We could go to that new restaurant on Main Street?” She suggested while taking a seat on Regina’s side of the desk.

 

“No, thank you. I will probably be here all night at this rate.” Regina muttered, concentrating on her break up speech, only jumping to attention when she saw Ruby’s face leaning in towards her. “What are you doing?!” She quickly jumped back, almost falling off the chair.

 

“Trying to kiss my girlfriend for the first time in a week.” Ruby smiled confusingly as she extended a hand towards her girlfriend, but was quickly ignored as the brunette stood again and walked over to the conference table. “What gives Gina? I know you’re busy, but you can normally spare a few minutes to actually look me in the eye!” The waitress finally snapped, sick and tired of Regina’s attitude and disregard for their relationship.

“Unlike some, I have a job that actually matters! If I don’t get this done on time, I’ll have a more than just a crummy tip to worry about!” The Mayor snapped right back, regretting the harsh words as soon as they left her mouth. This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out, she wasn’t meant to hurt the brunette any more than expected.

“And here I thought the Evil Queen had left the building.” Ruby snorted, ready to give as much as she got. This argument was a long time coming, and Ruby had enough pent-up anger to last a lifetime.

 

“Maybe she isn’t the only one that should.” Regina snarled, daring the brunette to go down this route.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I can’t do this anymore Ruby.” Regina felt a wave of relief wash over her as the words fell effortlessly from her lips. “All we seem to do is argue, and while I was able to put up with it at the beginning, I’m just too stressed and too tired to deal with it now.” She tried to explain, while Ruby stood in shock. And while it wasn’t the whole truth, she knew that admitting her feelings for Emma could end up damaging the blonde’s newfound relationship as well, and no matter how much she loved her, she wasn’t about to make her miserable for her own personal gain.

 

“So you’re dumping me? Over a few words?” Ruby spat nothing but pure venom laced in every word. She was beyond furious, and she knew that it wasn't just over a few arguments. It was Emma. It always came down to Emma freaking Swan.

 

“I’m ending our relationship because I don’t think we are as good as a match as I thought.” The brunette clarified, her expression pained and apologetic.

 

“Not like you and Emma.” The waitress smirked, letting Regina know that she seen through all the lies over the past few months, that she was right all along.

 

“Ruby, this has nothing to do with my ex.” Regina tried to convince the brunette, but the look of pure guilt on her face gave it all away. Ruby’s blood began to boil, she wanted to kill the blonde, but first, she needed to hear Regina admit it.

 

“It has everything to do with your ex Regina! I was right wasn’t I?” Ruby screamed with all her might, the wolf inside begging to come out, to feast on the hatred that spilled from every pained word. “Admit it! You two have been at it right under my nose!” The words were gritted through hissing teeth and every moment of silence that passed only made the brunette angrier and angrier.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

 

Ruby laughed at the obvious lies that were spilling out of the brunette’s mouth. “Wouldn’t be the first time you stepped out on someo-” Ruby froze as Regina’s hand came in contact with her cheek, leaving a burning, stinging mark in its wake.

 

“Ruby…I,” Regina stammered, shocked by her own actions. Ruby knew how to push her buttons, really push them and it pained Regina to have acted in such a way. She wasn’t this person anymore, she and Emma had made sure of that years ago, but there was just something about that mistake, that massive, life-destroying mistake, that brought out this side of her and Ruby knew that.

 

“Truth hurts doesn’t it, Your Highness.” The brunette laughed as she gently touched the aching flesh. “If that’s not a confession of guilt, then I don’t know what is.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you, Ruby, I wanted this to work.” Tears formed in Regina’s eyes, as she saw the pain she caused.

 

“You wanted to use me to get to Emma, and then the accident happened and you got your wish.” Ruby refused to feel sorry for Regina, refused to ask her if she was alright as the tears fell down her face. She could barely bring herself to look at the brunette. “All those times when you told me it was all in my head, that I was seeing things that weren’t there…that whole time, you were falling for her again, weren’t you?” She asked emotionless, past the point of caring anymore. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, I swear.” “I was such a fool to have ever trusted you.” Ruby shook her head and started to storm out of the office, kicking herself for ever thinking that she could ever beat compare to Emma Swan.

 

“Ruby! Wait!” Regina called out after her, but it was too late and now she feared for what the brunette might do next. She needed to go after her before something bad happened.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Granny smiled at the town’s newest lovebirds as she quickly jotted down their order. The older woman was glad to see that Emma was finally moving on; especially now that she wouldn’t have to listen to her granddaughter drone on about her ridiculous suspicions surrounding Emma and Regina. Sparing one last smile, Granny waddled off into the kitchen while the couple stared longingly at each other.

 

“Do you ever order anything other than a grilled cheese?” Lily joked as she inched her fingers closer to Emma’s that were resting on the table.

 

“Sometimes I get a burger.” Emma shot a playful wink her way and closed the short distance between their hands. Things with Lily were shiny and new, she had butterflies in her stomach when they were together and her already absent-minded mind would grow even more clueless. But something still didn’t sit right with her, not that she would dare admit it out loud. Lily was great, but she wasn’t her…she wasn’t Regina. And that’s what kept her back, what kept her from truly embracing their relationship anymore.

 

“Ever heard of five a day?” The brunette smiled dreamily, as she twirled her fingers through Emma’s. For Lily, this had been a long time coming and she still couldn’t believe that she was finally getting her chance with Emma. 

 

“Five burgers a day? I would certainly be interested in that.”

 

“You are too much sometimes, you know that right?” Lily laughed heartily at the childish antics of the adorable blonde.

 

“Too much sexiness to handle?” Emma puffed out her chest jokingly, her eyes dazzling and smile even more smug than usual if that was even possible for the cocky blonde.

 

“More like too much adorableness Em.” The other woman quickly burst the blonde’s bubble, causing a small pout to appear on her face for a short moment. Emma couldn’t believe how easy things were with Lily, compared to the early stages of her relationship with Regina. There had been so much sneaking around and stolen glances at the beginning. It certainly got easier when they finally came out as a couple, but not by much. Regina wasn’t the most affectionate woman, especially in public, which Emma understood partly. She was royalty after all... but it didn’t stop the blonde from feeling somewhat unwanted, or unworthy, as far as Emma could remember, that is. But when she was with Lily, she didn’t have to worry about who was watching them, as she reached across the table to hold her hand. It was a nice change.

 

Emma was about to come back with a witty, flirty comment when the diner doors flew open and Ruby stormed in looking furious.

 

“Of course you’re here!” The waitress screamed as soon as her eyes lay on Emma. All she wanted to do was go home and calm down before she ripped Emma’s head off, but seeing her sitting in her Diner only made her blood begin to boil once again.

 

“Ruby? Is everything alright?” Emma stood with caution, truly worried for her friend. She had never seen this much anger inside of the brunette, and given Ruby’s special ability, she worried about the safety of the town with her like this. 

 

“Ask your ex-wife…well, if you can even call her that these days!” The brunette snorted, seeing right through Emma’s friendliness.

 

“What are you talking about?” The blonde asked confusingly, she had no idea why Ruby was acting so horribly towards her, while her cluelessness only caused more and more anger to rise up in the brunette. Carefully, Emma dared to try and approach the angry woman. She knew that she needed to find a way to calm her down before things got out of hand.

 

“Don’t act dumb with me Swan! This whole time you’ve been acting all nice to my face, while you’ve been sleeping with my girlfriend behind my back!” Ruby pushed Emma away forcefully, causing the friendliness to disappear and the Sheriff side of Emma to come out.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but you need to calm down Ruby!” The Sheriff warned as she stood her ground, while she may not be cleared for field work just yet, she wasn’t about to back down to the brunette in a diner full of people she could potentially harm. “Why don’t we go and have a little chat somewhere?”

 

“No, I’m done talking!” The wolf inside took over, and Ruby ran full force at the blonde. In one swift move, Ruby tackled Emma to the ground with a loud thump, Emma’s head slamming against the hard floor as they fell. Her head was throbbing as she blindly tried pushing the brunette off her, while trying to shake off the incessant ringing in her ears. Unable to make out anything until the faint sound of Regina’s voice made it through the buzzing in Emma’s head, just as her vision began to blur.

 

“Emma!”

 

_(Flashback, just over 3 years ago)_

_“Hey Baby, I’m home and I’ve got a plan!” Emma shouted excitedly. After quickly shedding her red leather jacket and work boots, Emma ran up the stairs in search of her wife. “Gina! Are we playing sexy hide and seek again?” Emma teased as she entered their room, only to find Regina nowhere to be seen. Determined to find her wife, Emma quickly moved from room to room, but still couldn’t find the brunette anywhere. The blonde Sheriff was starting to worry as she descended the staircase once again and began to frantically search for the older woman. Emma’s fears were laid to rest when her eyes fell on Regina in the backyard._

_“Hey you! I’ve been all around the house…I haven’t seen you spend some quality time with this tree in a while.” Emma smiled brightly as she embraced the shorter woman from behind, gently Emma began to place sweet kisses on the brunette’s cheek and neck as she rocked them both._

_“I just needed a place to think, I do all my best thinking out here…” Regina mumbled as a stray tear fell down her cheek. For the first time in her life, Regina didn’t feel at peace in the Savior's arms, the arms that had held her through so much suddenly felt alien to her, and the lips that once delivered sweet kisses, were burning her skin._

_“That’s not true, you didn’t come out to ‘The Wise Old Tree’ when I asked you to marry me.” Emma joked in-between the kisses she was placing on Regina’s neck._

_“That’s not true, remember when I excused myself to go to the bathroom after I said yes?” Regina asked, receiving a mumble from Emma as she kissed her way back up to Regina's ear. “I came out here and asked the tree what to do, and he told me that I had found the most amazing woman in the world and that I would be a fool if I didn’t marry her.” Regina smiled fondly at the memory of that night, it had truly been one of the best of her life and now she was about to ruin everything._

_“I’m surprised, I thought the tree hated me after I tried to cut it down…” Emma laughed sweetly, before tightening her grip on the older woman, Emma was happy, truly happy and she wanted to stay that way forever._

_“So, what questions are you asking that old thing now, honey?” Emma whispered directly into Regina's ear, oblivious to what was happening to the brunette._

_“Don’t…” Regina breathed out, the word barely reaching the blonde’s ear._

_“Don’t what sweetheart? Is everything okay? You’re starting to scare me now.” Emma gently removed her arms from Regina's waist, allowing Regina to turn and face her. Almost instantly Emma noticed the tear-streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes staring at her. “Regina baby, what’s wrong?” Emma reached out to touch the brunette, but Regina quickly moved away from her touch, she didn’t deserve her touch, not anymore._

_“I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m so sorry Emma…” Regina stuttered as the tears began to fall more and more. Emma was dumbfounded, afraid to ask, but at the same time, she needed to know._

_“What did you do Regina?” Emma asked calmly, receiving only a head shake from the brunette. “Tell me, Regina!” She shouted this time, making Regina jump as she was not used to ever hearing Emma raise her voice._

_“I-I kissed someone else…” Regina mumbled. Emma fell silent, she couldn’t believe it, she refused to believe it. “Emma…please say something…” Regina begged while trying to take a step closer to the blonde. But Emma could hardly stand the sight of her, let alone the touch.  “Emma please, it meant nothing…I love you, I only want to be with you.”_

_“Who…who was it?” Emma finally spoke as her own tears began to fall._

_“I don’t even remember his name…” Regina admitted, making Emma even angrier because it was a man._

_“His? You got off with some guy behind my back?” Emma shouted once again, making the tears dry up and anger begin to bubble inside._

_“Emma, he meant nothing…It’s just that you’re never here an-” Emma cut her off._

_“You cheated on me because I’m out working so that I can provide for this family? Who does that Regina! Why didn’t you just talk to me! All you had to do was speak to me!” Emma screamed, she wanted nothing more than to run, leave this town and this mess behind. But she was determined not to let herself become that person again, especially not over something that wasn’t her fault._

_“I wasn’t thinking straight, I feel horrible…but I still love you and-”_

_“You cheated on me! How the hell am I supposed to get over that?” Emma moved to storm off before she did something she would regret, but Regina grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. “Regina I suggest you let go before I lose it…” Emma warned and Regina quickly dropped the Sheriff’s wrist._

_“Please don’t let this be the end of us…I made a mistake Emma, and I will spend every waking second of every day trying to make things up to you…please, Emma!” Regina begged once more, at this point the brunette was all cried out and all that was left was soft whimpers._

_“How do you ever expect me to trust you again? All you had to do was talk to me Regina, that’s all…but you didn’t.” Emma turned to face the older woman once again, she was heartbroken, they both were. “I loved you so much, Regina…” Emma mumbled through her tears, as Regina began to hug herself tightly to try and keep a panic attack from starting._

_“Loved? As in not anymore?” Regina didn’t want to ask, but she needed to know._

_“I’m not sure about that yet…I’m going to stay at my parents place tonight and then tomorrow I’ll come by after Henry leaves for school and we can talk…” Emma spoke calmly, all Regina could do in reply was nod. Emma was about to walk away when she suddenly remembered why she had rushed into the house in the first place. “I got these this morning…” Emma handed a folded piece of paper to the brunette, who silently took it._

_“Emma…” Regina spoke in disbelief as she read the letter confirming Emma’s ability to conceive another child._

_“I’ve been working all the extra shifts so we could afford to try again...I was going to book the appointment for next Tuesday…but I don’t think that there will be much point anymore.” Emma finished before walking out of the mansion._

_2 months later…_

_“Sorry, I’m late…” Emma slurred as she stumbled into the living room of the mansion._

_“Why am I not surprised...this is the third weekend in a row. I’ll be having some serious words with that friend of yours.” Regina rolled her eyes at the woman, who simply smirked in return._

_“If you’re so annoyed maybe you should go and find your friend from the bar…” Emma snapped back, making Regina shake her head in annoyance. The two women had spent almost two weeks fighting about what Regina had done and in the end, they both decided that they could move on from it, but since then things had only gotten worse. Emma was drinking more and picking fights with Regina along with it._

_“It was one mistake Emma, one that I regret wholeheartedly!” Regina argued back, before rubbing her temple, trying to fight off the oncoming headache, it was the same thing over and over and Regina was starting to get sick of it. She knew that she had messed up, but she didn’t deserve to be reminded of her mistake every time Emma had a few drinks or was in a bad mood._

_“All you regret is stopping at a kiss…” Emma let out a throaty laugh, before pushing past Regina and heading for their room._

_“You know that I never wanted it to go any further than it did…I don’t even know why I’m having this conversation with you when you are in this state!” Regina whisper shouted as she followed Emma up the stairs, helping her a few times when she stumbled._

_“You were confused, lonely…I’ve heard it all before Gina,” Emma smirked as she fell onto the bed, silently Regina took a seat beside the blonde._

_“You were never around Emma, you were always either at work or with Hook and yes I got lonely…after my marriage to Snow’s father, I promised myself that I would never feel that lonely again and with you gone all the time, that’s how I felt…but the second that his lips touched mine, I knew that I had made the biggest mistake in my life.” Regina explained once again._

_“Yeah…and I don’t think I can forget about it.” Emma mumbled as she fell asleep._

_6 Months Later…_

_“I thought you said that you were picking him up today!” Regina shouted, earning a snort from Emma who sat playing Henry’s latest Xbox game._

_“No, I said that I couldn’t pick him up…why are you so worried about it, my Mom picked him up, the kid is fine,” Emma argued back, without so much as turning to face her wife._

_“The point is that you didn’t tell me, and I didn’t know where our twelve-year-old son was!” Regina shouted, trying to get Emma to realize how serious this was when she received no response from the blonde, Regina let her anger get the better of her and sent a fireball straight for the controller in Emma’s hand._

_“What the fuck Regina! That could have burned me!” Emma stood to face the furious brunette._

_“And our son could have been abducted today! But all you seem to care about is that stupid game!” Regina screamed as she threw another fireball, this time destroying the Xbox._

_“Great, now we’ll have to replace the kid’s Xbox…you need to chill, Henry is fine,” Emma shouted this time._

_“This time, what about the next time you don’t have time for him? Tell me, Emma, what was so important that you couldn’t have picked up our son on your day off?” Regina asked, calmer this time._

_“I-I was trying to beat Hook’s score…” Emma mumbled, making Regina let out a hearty laugh._

_“Just as I thought…this is getting to be beyond a joke Emma. How do you think Henry feels when you don’t have enough time for him anymore?”_

_“Don’t! You don’t get to judge me this, not after what you did! All of this is your fault!” Emma shouted, as her fists tightened._

_“You can’t keep blaming my one mistake on everything that you do! I’ve more than made up for that kiss, I’m trying my best here and all you are doing is pushing back against me on everything. All we do is fight Emma, and I’m sick and tired of it!” Regina shouted, before beginning to walk away from Emma, but she was quickly stopped when the Sheriff conjured up her own magic and sent a flaming ball of light at the woman, missing her head and causing a small burn to appear on the wall._

_“You don’t think I’m not trying as well! Every time I look at you I see some guy, with his hands all over you…every time I kiss you I taste someone else’s lips on yours…I love you so much Regina, but right now I can hardly look at you…” Emma admitted, causing the tears to start to fall from both of their eyes, they both knew what was next, all they needed was one of them to finally say it._

_“Emma…I think we should get a divorce, I can’t do this anymore…it’s over.” Regina spoke flatly, without so much as a hint of emotion. She didn’t mean the words that she spoke, but she knew that the longer they held onto this, the more they would grow to hate the other and she couldn’t bear the thought of Emma hating her any more than she already did._

_“I’ll call the lawyers tomorrow then…” The Sheriff replied defeatedly, while inside she could feel her heart break into a million pieces. It was then, that she finally knew that she had held onto this anger for too long. But, it was too late to go back._

_(End of flashback)_

 

Everything was blurry as Emma tried to open her eyes. She could feel Ruby still on top of her, but she was quickly pulled off as her Dad’s deep voice reached her ears. Her head was ringing, throbbing, just like the day when she woke up in the hospital. Only now she had answers, answers that pained and confused her. Regina had denied to cheating on her a few weeks ago, but why would her mind dream up something like that if it wasn’t true. Emma didn’t know what to believe anymore, but what she did know was that she needed to talk to Regina as soon as possible.

 

“Is she alright?” Regina’s face appeared above Emma, she looked so worried, so scared. “Did she hit her head?”

 

“Emma sweetheart, are you okay?” Emma’s Dad smiled down at her, as she tried to sit up but failed.

 

“Yep, just a little sore.” Emma held her head, while her Dad helped her up into a sitting position. The whole diner looked on in worry, while Ruby was being held back by her Grandmother.

 

“Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?” David shouted at Ruby, demanding answers before he threw her into a cell and lost the key.

 

“She’s been sleeping with Regina behind my back!” Ruby growled as Granny’s grip on her tightened, the wolf was still in control and if Ruby didn’t get control soon, the older woman feared what might happen.

 

“No! I haven’t!” “We never slept together.” Emma and Regina shouted back in unison, avoiding any eye contact with each other. Lily looked on in pain, worried about Ruby’s words and any truth behind them.

 

“Ruby I think you need to go and cool off somewhere, providing Emma isn’t interested in pressing charges.” The Deputy looked between his daughter and the now calmer brunette, who was starting to realize what had just happened.

 

“All I’m interested in is an ice pack.” The blonde shook her head, an act that she instantly regretted as she nursed her throbbing head in her hands.

 

“And an MRI,” Regina added with a scowl, as she gently cupped Emma’s cheek and turned her head to check for any bleeding.

 

“I don-”

 

“Don’t fight me on this Emma,” she stopped the blonde in her tracks, ignoring the confused looks from the diners. “I’ll meet you at the hospital. I need to contact my assistant to cancel my appointments for the day.” She nodded at David, who smiled back lovingly.

 

“And look who suddenly has a second to spare,” Ruby muttered under her breath, as Regina walked past.

 

“I suggest you walk away Ruby,” David warned, standing up for his former daughter-in-law and sending a warning glare in the brunette’s direction.

 

“That’s fine, it’s over anyway,” Ruby smirked smugly as she pulled herself out of her Grandmother’s grip, nearly sending the older woman tumbling backward as she swanned over to Emma. “It’s all over, enjoy your prize, Saviour!” She spat viciously at the utterly confused blonde.

 

The diner quickly returned back to normal, as the on-lookers returned to their meals. Emma sat nursing a bag of peas as she waited for her head to stop spinning long enough for her to make it to her Dad’s car. David stood close by, discussing the possible measures he might have to take if Ruby goes off on one again.

 

“You okay?” Lily spoke softly as she rubbed a loving hand on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“She’s talking shit, you know that right.” Emma quickly jumped to her own defense, afraid that Ruby had ruined everything between them before they even had a chance to take off.

 

“Yeah Em, I know.” The brunette gently brushed her fingers against Emma’s soft cheek. “And I wouldn’t believe it unless I heard it from you myself.”

 

“Are you joining us?” David approached with caution and a semi-hidden smile. He had been watching the interaction between the two women closely, and part of him was happy that his daughter was finally moving on at last.

 

“I think it’s for the best if I pass this time.” Lily smiled shyly as she stood and helped David lift Emma to her feet. “Call me later?” She placed a fleeting kiss on Emma’s cheek, not quite comfortable with showing too much PDA in front of Emma’s Dad.

 

“I will.”

 

“Something you’d like to share?” David smirked at his daughter as he hooked his arm around her waist and guided her towards the exit. 

 

“Yes, but not right now.” The blonde chuckled, causing a shooting pain to shoot through her head. “My head hurts.” She moaned and laid her head on her Dad’s shoulder as they walked, not looking forward to what was in store for her at the hospital.

 

“Come on Rocky.” Her Dad laughed at her expense, hiding the worry that was creeping through.


End file.
